


Misterios del amor

by JunaIzumi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Spencer Reid
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 45,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Resumen: Spencer está harto de las bromas de Morgan y Emily sobre su solteria y busca una una forma de callarlos, Josh Stabler quiere un omega para casarse y heredar los millones de sus padres. ¿Podrá ganarse al testarudo Reid ?Después de 5x13 Risky business.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Capituló 1 : aunque sea un momento

El equipo regresaba del caso, Reid tomó su mochila y quería salir desapercibido después de los comentarios hirientes de sus compañeros, a veces no saben que las palabras duelen más, se subió a su coche y se fue, buscó un bar, quería al menos un día ser diferente, busco un bar y encontró uno nuevo entro en el y se sentó en la barra, traía puesto su collar anti marcas para evitar mordidas de alphas. 

Josh Stabler acababa de enterrar a sus padres y se alejó de la multitud subiéndose a su coche, fue un accidente fatal, quería un bar para ahogar sus penas sobretodo por la absurda cláusula que dejaron sus padres, si en un lapso de un año si no conseguía un omega y un bebé la compañía sería de los socios. Llegó a la zona de clubes y entró a uno se escuchaba la música y las parejas bailaban, al parecer era una inauguración por las promociones qué hay y le llamo la atención de un omega que estaba solo y en especia el collar que traía, muy pocos omegas los usaban. 

-me puedo sentar?-pregunto Josh y el castaño asintió, Josh se sentó y observó al otro chico, quien se limpió unas lágrimas el alpha pidió dos tequilas y no hizo preguntas se sentía igual que el

-mis compañeros son unos idiotas- dijo Spencer, no sentía lo mismo respecto a Aarón y JJ, Rossi era más complicado a veces se sentía otra vez en la universidad 

-mis padres me siguen controlando a pesar de que eh demostrado ser eficiente en el negocio de la familia-dijo Josh y vio que el omega se bebió rápido el tequila y Josh pidió que dejaran la botella, ambos necesitaban olvidar. Ambos siguieron bebiendo y hablaron cuando decidieron ir al departamento de Spencer para terminar la noche. Josh pago y se fueron en la camioneta de Spencer, mandaría por su coche después pues tiene gps y no quiere q ser molestado y Spencer estaba nervioso, jamás se había acostado con algún extraño y aparte aún era virgen y usaba supresores en sus celos al menos el alpha con el que estaba se veía un hombre decente, el manejo hasta llegar a su casa y subieron las escaleras al menos su rodilla estaba mejorando. 

-espera ¿cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto el castaño antes de abrir la puerta 

-soy Josh ¿te dire pequeño omega o me dirás tu nombre?-pregunto Josh algo coqueto.

-soy Spencer- el hombre mayor sujeto sus mejillas y beso sus labios, entraron al departamento y empezaron a quitarse la ropa y Josh empezaba a apreciar la blanca piel de su compañero, se acostaron en la cama, acarició su mejilla mientras seguían quitándose la ropa, la musculatura de Josh y sentía que debía ser sincero con el hombre. 

-también soy virgen- soltó el omega de repente, el esperaba que Josh se vistiera y se fuera , muchos alfas no tienen la paciencia de enseñar a omegas inexpertos y Josh parecía haber encontrado la solución a sus problemas, en respuesta a su comentario Josh beso sus labios mientras sujetaba sus manos suavemente y empezaba a sacarle suspiros de amor, ciertamente fue mejor que lo que esperaba, su cuerpo temblaba de emoción si con el alpha no dejaba de besarlo, su teléfono personal sonó no le hizo caso y sabía que no era su jefe, Josh soltó sus manos y el castaño acarició sus cabellos negros, continúaron así hasta que ambos llegaron al climax, Josh estaba sonriendo y Reid también 

-¿me puedo quedar? Siento que debería cuidarte ya que fue tu 1era vez-dijo Josh y realmente no quería volver a casa 

-como tú quieras estoy cansado, buenas noches-dijo el omega mientras el alpha acomodo las cobijas y se taparon para dormir

Al día siguiente

Josh se levanto primero notando la pequeña habitación donde había dormido, el omega estaba profundamente dormido, se vistió y fue a buscar la cocina para prepararle una sorpresa, si quería que su plan funcionara debía ser lindo con el omega ¿cuántas oportunidades tienes de conseguir un omega y que este sea virgen y un niño bueno? . 

Más tarde Spencer despertó, no supo que lo llevo a acostarse con un desconocido, quizá fue el tequila o las bromas sobre su virginidad a los 27 años, se colocó una bata y revisó su teléfono, tenían el fin de semana libre si no se presentaba . Fue a prender su cafetera de nescafe cuando escuchó ruido proveniente de la cocina, tomó su arma que estaba en la mesita de noche, y cauteloso camino para la cocina. 

-FBI!!- gritó mientras se acercaba para encontrarse que era Josh

-asi que FBI, tengo suerte soy Josh- dijo el pelinegro

-soy Spencer creí que te habías ido-guardo la pistola en la caja fuerte 

-te dije que te iba a cuidar anda desayuna, veo que no tienes muchas cosas-dijo Josh 

-viajó mucho, gracias ¿qué haces tú?-pregunto el castaño mientras tomaba la tostada 

-trabajó en un banco- dijo el alpha mientras llevaba los cafés y se hacían compañía, Spencer se preguntaba ¿cuántas veces Morgan habia echo esto o solo se iba después de acabar ?, sacudió su cabeza y siguieron platicando, Josh no pensaba irse aún, el mundo real podría esperar los dos volvieron a tener relaciones esta vez en el cómodo sillón, el alpha pudo ver el cuerpo del omega mejor, sin mucha musculatura, seguía usando el collar, sus largos cabellos castaños, realmente había encontrado la solución a sus problemas, comieron juntos y en la noche Josh se fue y Reid le dio su tarjeta. 

-te llevaré a cenar- Spencer parpadeo, nunca antes lo habían llevado a una cita, solamente le sonrió y cerró la puerta, por alguna razón se sentía feliz, el domingo lo tuvo para el, surtió su despensa y agradecía que no fueran llamados al trabajo, necesitaban descansar y despejar sus mente de tantos asesinatos, preparó más café y vio su programa favorito pensando en el alpha que conoció. 

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Capituló 2: de regreso a la rutina

el omega despertó, hizo su rutina de bañarse, vestirse y desayunar, agradecía que las marcas fueron en lugares no visibles porque quería tener su propio secreto, después de desayunar arregló su maleta y fue a trabajar. Afortunadamente hubo un caso y nadie le prestaba atención a lo feliz que se sentía, irían a Florida, Spencer odiaba Florida a diferencia de Las Vegas el ambiente era húmedo. Tomó las carpetas y siguió a sus compañeros 

En la mansión de Josh 

-estaba preocupado por usted señor- dijo Árnold un hombre de 60 años que era chofer y ayudante personal de Josh 

-estoy bien, conocí a un omega, es agente del FBI p¿uedes investigarlo?-pregunto Josh 

-¿que en particular? -pregunto Arnold 

-toda su historia, puede ser la solución a nuestros problemas, la presidencia puede ser mía-dijo Josh 

-pero Josh un hijo es una gran posibilidad, no puedes jugar con eso y dejar al chico- dijo Arnold 

-no pensaba en dejarlo, quiero una familia, quiero que tenga lo que yo no tuve, tu eres como mi padre- dijo Josh

-hare esa investigación- Arnold salió de la recámara mientras Josh pensaba en lo que vivió con el agente. 

Spencer y los otros estaban aterrizando en Florida, en camino para la policía local. 

-necesitamos vacaciones- se quejó Emily

-veré si puedo pedir dos días extras considerando lo que hemos pasado - dijo JJ 

-ojalá lo hagas- dijo Derek y entraron al horno que era la oficina de policía de Florida y empezaron a trabajar. 

En la noche Josh sabía todo de Spencer desde que era hijo único, su padre lo abandonó y hasta cuántos doctorados tiene y su IQ, quizá era alguien que el consejo no rechazaría, agarro la tarjeta que le dio el sábado, tomo su teléfono y marcó el número del chico. 

En Florida 

Spencer y Aaron estaban en la oficina trabajando, los demás estaban en otras actividades, cuando sonó su teléfono, no lo conocía pero tenía una corazonada, salió a la calle a contestar. 

-¿bueno?- 

-hey Spencer soy tu sexy cocinero- dijo la otra voz del teléfono 

-hey Josh estaba pensando en ti- dijo Spencer 

-¿en verdad? ¿Tienes tiempo? Te invito a cenar, para que no pienses mal de mi- dijo Josh 

-jamás pensaría mal de ti, pero salí de trabajo estoy en Florida-dijo Spencer 

-sales más que yo, tengo envidia- dijo Josh 

-¿atrapar asesinos seriales en todo el continente? Nececito vacaciones- se quejó el castaño con el pero escuchó a su jefe llamarlo y tuvo que despedirse, regresó sonriendo y siguió trabajando

3 días después el equipo terminó el caso sin ninguna baja, encontraron a los niños y JJ consiguió dos días más para disfrutar en la playa lo cual todos estaban agradecidos, el equipo menos Spencer se reunieron para ir a la alberca el omega se estaba cambiando, tenía mucho tiempo que no iba al mar y tenía ganas de estar solo, aún no los perdonaba y ni se dieron cuenta que estaba lastimado por sus comentarios y fue a la playa para ver el mar. 

Morgan se canso de marcarle y se fueron a la alberca, Aarón sabía dónde podía estar y lo busco en la playa, algo había pasado con Morgan pero no entendía el que más la llamada del otro día, era algo sospechoso. Aarón encontró la toalla y la mochila del castaño en una silla y estaba en la orilla disfrutando Del Mar, traía un traje de baño azul claro, dejo sus cosas ahí y se acercó al omega, tocó su hombro, este brinco y era. Aarón. 

-crei que estarías con los demás- dijo el castaño

-quería estar contigo, hablar, no se que haya pasado entre Morgan y tu pero eres valioso para este equipo - dijo Aarón mientras sentía la frescura Del Mar.

-sus bromas tontas de siempre, ya sabes y tú eres importante para mi cómo estás?-pregunto Spencer mirando el abdomen del alpha donde las heridas empezaban a cicatrizar. 

-trato de ser un buen padre para Jack, no se que más hacer me gusta este trabajo, siento que hacemos la diferencia- dijo el alpha y el omega intentó hacerlo sonreír, disfrutaron los dos días de la playa, Spencer intento decirle a Aarón que había conocido a un alpha pero decidió no decir nada hasta que fuera algo oficial, regresaron con mas energia, realmente decían que el mar revivía a las personas, dispuestos a seguir haciendo lo que mejor hacen .


	3. Capituló 3: caballero en brillante armadura

Capituló 3: caballero en brillante armadura

El equipo regresó a Virginia Morgan noto la distancia que había entre su mejor amigo y el y eso no le gustaba, pensaba pasar por el para invitarle un café pero se le adelantaron, a Spencer se le hizo tarde, acabo con el café y el pan tostado, estaba por salir cuando tocan la puerta y la abre, era un hombre mayor 60 años, traje muy elegante, cabellos canosos 

-es usted el Dr Spencer Reid?-pregunto Arnold

-si- Respondió algo inseguro

-Josh me pidió que te llevará a trabajar, creo que es una sorpresa-dijo Arnold y el omega sonrió, le tomó la palabra a Josh y siguió a Arnold, que tanto desconocía de ese hombre?. Se subió a la parte de atrás y Arnold arranco. 

-Gracias voy al FBI- Spencer comentó al hombre mayor y este apoyaría a Josh a quedarse con la presidencia, nadie más entendería el negocio familiar 

-la bolsa que está a su lado es para usted, un regalo de mi jefe- comentó Arnold notando la mirada asombrada del omega, la chaqueta era negra, de piel, visible costaba mas que lo que ganaba en un año, se probó la chaqueta, le quedaba perfectamente. 

-enserio es para mi?-pregunto el omega

-así es Josh fue muy insistente en no regresar con el regalo o me despedirá- dijo Arnold haciéndolo reír y acepto el regalo, se estacionó enfrente del edificio 

-gracias Arnold- dijo Spencer 

-de nada señor, ah Josh lo llamará para invitarlo a cenar- Spencer bajo de la limusina y se acomodó la chaqueta, pensando en que le dirá al equipo pues se veía que era cara y Arnold regresó con Josh 

El omega sacó su credencial y lo dejaron pasar, sonriendo fue a preparar su café, con ayuda de Arnold pudo llegar a tiempo. 

-wow Reid a quien asaltaste?-pregunto Emily notando la chaqueta, el la ignoro y fue a su escritorio, aún pensaba en tener a su alpha en secreto y empezó con los reportes del caso en Florida cuidando que sus compañeros no le pasaran sus reportes, nadie tocó el tema de la chaqueta, evitó a sus compañeros y a la hora del almuerzo Josh le hablo para invitarlo a cenar. 

-hey Spencer te gusto mi regalo?- el omega se alejó de los escritorios y platicó con el en el baño. 

-no gastes dinero en mi, no se que tan bien ganen los banqueros- dijo Reid a modo de broma

-por eso no te preocupes, te quería invitar a cenar y se que estás en la ciudad - dijo el otro castaño 

-De acuerdo pero podrías pasar tu por mi? Me siento incómodo con chofer salgo a las 7 - dijo Spencer 

-esta bien paso por ti a las 7 Dr Reid- Josh sonrió y colgó, Spencer salió encontrándose con Derek. 

-hey chico lindo- dijo el moreno

-Morgan ¿que quieres?- pregunto el omega mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta

-no te la había visto, ¿de donde la sacaste? se ve que es cara, Dime ¿tienes un segundo trabajo??-pregunto Derek 

-véte al diablo- Spencer salió molesto del baño y siguió trabajando, como podía pensar si quiera esa posibilidad?. Lo volvió a evitar y se saltó la hora del almuerzo para terminar e ir a cenar con Josh, realmente le interesaba ese hombre y esperaba que hoy supiera más de el. 

Aarón noto el abrigo nuevo del omega, quería hablar con el pero entre su hijo y reuniones con Strauss se le fue el día, estaba anocheciendo cuando todos tenían intenciones de salir a cenar, Morgan intento alcanzar al omega, lo detuvo del hombre 

-vamos a cenar ¿vienes?-pregunto el moreno 

-estoy ocupado-Dijo el castaño 

-¿vas a ver a uno de tus clientes?-pregunto Morgan 

-¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso?-pregunto el omega fastidiado intentando soltarse antes de que su cita llegara. 

-has estado a la defensiva conmigo, ¿que te hize?-pregunto Morgan 

-no me sorprende que lo hayas olvidado, así que suéltame- dijo Spencer 

-¿oh que harás?-pregunto el otro alpha sabiendo que Spencer no tenía tanta fuerza como el y no vio cuando Josh llegó al rescate apartando a Morgan del omega . 

-discúlpate con el, imbecil- dijo Josh y Spencer estaba sorprendido Josh era igual de fuerte que el y le estaba doblando el brazo,Spencer no esperaba que se conocieran así. Morgan se disculpó y Josh lo soltó para acercarse al omega y besar sus labios para hacerle entender a Morgan que Spencer era suyo. Nadie sabía que Spencer estaba viendo a algún alpha , el chico genio se quedó sin habla, Josh lo tomó de la mano y gentilmente fueron a buscar su coche 

-¿no vas a detenerlo por agredirme?-pregunto Morgan a Aarón 

-tu agrediste primero a Spencer y el solo defendió a su pareja, que descansen iré a ver a mi hijo - Aarón camino para el estacionamiento y busco su coche para irse recordó hablar con Spencer al día siguiente. 

En el otro auto...

-Gracias- dijo el omega 

-¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimo?-pregunto Josh 

-no , estoy bien, fue una interesante presentación-dijo Spencer 

-lo se ¿aún tienes hambre?-pregunto Josh

-si quiero salir contigo-dijo el castaño y fueron al restaurante, era un restaurante giratorio en medio de Virginia, ya tenían una reservación y se sentaron cerca de la ventana, el omega admiraba la vista, era el piso 17. Josh sentía que letenía que decir la verdad, pidió el mejor vino y espero a que Spencer regresara. 

-quiero contarte más de mi- dijo Josh mientras servía el vino para los dos y por la mirada supo que hablaba enserio y el castaño solo esperaba que no fuese un asesino serial o un alfa casado. 

continuara.


	4. Capituló 4: contrato de amor

Capituló 4: contrato de amor

Josh le empezó a contar todo, de sus padres, la empresa y la cláusula del testamento omitiendo que lo había mandado a investigar, Spencer sabía que no era una broma, era un hombre muy serio. 

-tenía que ser sincero contigo- dijo Josh y Spencer bebió otra copa

-Gracias ¿pero porque yo?-pregunto el omega 

-eres inteligente, sencillo, hermoso y sé que esto puede funcionar, hay algo que debas querer- dijo Josh

-no todos tenemos un precio, te quiero ayudar siempre quise un hijo pero porque yo no lo entiendo ¿Por qué yo? Nunca se fijan en mí -dijo el castaño y Josh tomó su mano 

-ya te lo dije, eres sencillo y no te interesa lo material, haríamos un gran equipo- dijo Josh y les trajeron la cena y siguieron platicando a Spencer le interesaba realmente ser padre y Josh era buena persona pero le preocupaba su genética, la esquizofrenia se podía heredar, después de cenar lo llevo a su casa y lo invito a pasar. 

-debemos ver a un doctor especializado en embarazo y que dejes de usar los supresores- dijo Josh con una mirada lujuriosa, nunca había estado con un omega en celo pero si los había visto en películas y series, seria una buena experiencia. 

-tendré que hablar con mi jefe, por los permisos y las ausencias -dijo el omega mientras Josh besaba sus labios y se acostaban en el sillón cuando suena el timbre.

-¿esperas a alguien?-pregunto Josh maldiciendo por la interrupción 

-no- Josh se levantó y abrió la puerta era Morgan 

-¿qué quieres aquí?-pregunto Josh y el omega se acomodó la playera y fue a ver a Derek este tenía que aceptar a su alpha.

-¿Derek?- pregunto el castaño 

-lo siento no sé qué pasó, se supone que te iba a proteger y termine lastimándote más - dijo Morgan.

-lo sé, pero me dolió que pensaras que hacia eso - dijo Spencer 

-¿qué puedo hacer?-pregunto Derek 

-dame tiempo, estoy ocupado- dijo el castaño y el moreno lo noto 

-está bien mañana nos vemos- Morgan aún se sentía intranquilo respecto a Josh pero si lo investigaba perdería a Spencer para siempre y decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. 

-supongo que pensó eso por la chaqueta que te regale- dijo Josh notando el buen gusto que tenía, eso lo heredo de su madre. 

-sí y al menos no me vieron llegar con Arnold- Josh volvió a besarlo y se despidió, prometiéndose ver al día siguiente si nada se interponía, Spencer comenzó a buscar información en su tableta sobre embarazos y celos ciertamente nunca había sentido uno y con el embarazo, cambiaría todo, desde su cuerpo, hasta su trabajo pero no tenía que desaprovechar esta oportunidad, fue al baño y tiro los supresores que había comprado para evitar tentaciones y habla con Aaron respecto al tema, se puso su piyama y se acomodó en su cama con muchas ilusiones. 

Al dia siguiente, continuo con su rutina, no tuvieron casos y trabajaron en reportes y el sigo buscando sobre embarazos, recibieron una llamada del 911 y evitaron que un hombre hiciera un tiroteo en una plaza, fue un buen dia.


	5. Capituló 5 : ¡¡feliz cumpleaños David!!

Capituló 5 : ¡¡feliz cumpleaños David!!

A pesar de sus estudios y su doctorado en finanzas Josh nunca pudo complacer a sus padres y con la estupida cláusula de la herencia comprobaba que aún querían manejar su vida aunque después de conocer a Spencer no lo hacía solo por el dinero, Spencer era diferente a todos los omegas que había conocido, Josh hablo con su tienda departamental habitual y encargó unos chocolates para llevárselos al omega y seguir enamorándolo. 

Spencer llegó temprano para hablar con Aarón respecto al plan de Josh para tener la herencia. 

-recibí tu mensaje, de que querías hablar? Olvidaste tus supresores?-pregunto Aarón notando un aroma diferente en su agente 

-de eso quería hablar contigo, recuerdas el alpha que me defendió de Morgan ayer? Pues ... - Spencer le contó casi todo, quien era y que lo iba a ayudar a tener lo que era suyo

-sabes que un cachorro no es cualquier cosa- dijo Aarón quien recientemente perdió a su omega y se quedó solo con su hijo. 

-lo se y si las cosas salen mal me encargaré solo de mi hijo, mi madre intento hacerlo bien conmigo- dijo el omega

-mantenme informado, cuando vamos a conocerlo?-pregunto curioso

-quizá en el cumpleaños de Dave, ¿quieres un café? -pregunto el omega su amigo asintió y fue a la cafetería aún no era su hora de entrada y le mando un mensaje a Josh mientras se calentaba la cafetera. 

-“hola cielo, tienes planes el sábado? Es el cumpleaños de un amigo”- 

-“para nada, te acompaño a que hora paso por ti?”

-“a las 8 si nada se interpone, Gracias “- 

Josh sonrió mientras veía su teléfono “cielo” Quizá no era del todo mentira tenía que enamorarlo y que se dejara morder. 

Spencer le llevo a Aarón el café, el aroma del café recién preparado mezclado con el dulce aroma del omega más la falta de sexo hizo que Aarón se mareara el castaño no lo noto y salió de la oficina 

-cálmate- se dijo el alfa quería evitar convertirse en los sospechosos que buscaba y aparte lastimar al joven, los otros alfas notaron un aroma diferente en la oficina, incluso Prentiss tuvo que controlarse, Derek quiso saber porque el cambio pero el chico no dijo nada, se fueron a Arizona a un caso y regresaron el sábado en la mañana. 

¿-esta listo el chico del cumpleaños?-pregunto JJ 

-ya saben que los espero a las 8- dijo el italiano 

-¿importa si llevo a alguien? -pregunto el omega y las chicas pensaron que era el otro hombre que lo defendió de Derek la otra noche.

-para nada, me dijeron que ya estuvo aquí- comentó el alpha y el castaño se fue a casa a bañarse y cambiarse ya que Josh pasaría por el a cierta hora y quería verse bien para la reunión y para su alfa, se sentía extraño pensar que pronto su vida iba a cambiar, tocándose nuevamente el vientre, casi eran las ocho cuando tocaron el timbre y sonriente va a abrir, era Josh 

-espero que esto sea adecuado- Josh mostró una botella de whiskey notoriamente cara y la volvió a guardar

-te va a amar- tomó su mano para salir rumbo a la mansión de Rossi, sin duda iba a ser una noche especial. 

Los invitados empezaron a llegar,JJ y Aarón dejaron a los niños con una niñera para disfrutar de la velada, Aarón recordaba que hace 3 años fue con su esposa a esa misma fiesta no quería ir pero a su amigo le gustaba dar estas fiestas, esperaba conocer al alfa que estaba con Spencer porque un hijo es una gran responsabilidad y al parecer nadie más lo sabe. 

Reid y Josh se estacionaron y caminaron hacia la casa 

-es realmente grande- dijo Josh

-supongo que tu casa también es así- dijo Spencer 

-la casa de mis padres, yo tengo un penthouse que después te enseñaré- Josh sonrio al ver las figuras de los arbustos y el encargado de seguridad sacó la lista busco al Dr Reid con s acompañante y pasaron al jardín, ya estaban sus compañeros de la UAC y sin soltar a Josh, se acercaron al festejado. 

-hey Spencer- ambos se abrazaron y Josh le entregó la bolsa de regalo el hombre mayor, Rossi la abrió y vio la botella 

-ya eres de mi agrado, bienvenido a la familia ¿te gusta el caviar? A Spencer le gusta mucho- Rossi lo había dicho a propósito haber si conocía algo de su chico genio e intento ser cordial con el hombre aunque se sentía que lo había visto antes en otro lado 

-Gracias, algo me hizo el comentario la otra vez que lo lleve a cenar- Spencer agradecía que sus amigos estaban tratando de llevarse bien con el, internamente cómo todo omega realmente anhelaba un bebé. Se acercaron a donde el equipo estaba sentado, el clima era agradable y Rossi sabía cómo dar una buena fiesta y los presento. 

-el es Josh Stabler, salimos desde hace unos meses- comentó Spencer y JJ lo abrazó 

-así que eres tú la razón por la cual mi hermanito está feliz- dijo JJ 

-así parece- dijo Josh sintiendo una agradable sensación en el grupo, realmente las cosas eran diferentes, después de cenar los que llevaron pareja bailaron, el omega no se separaba de su pareja, Realmente su pequeño plan funcionó, Morgan no lo había vuelto a molestar si no sabía que Josh lo protegería, nunca necesito un alfa y pero tampoco iba a dejar que jugaran con sus sentimientos y Josh sabía algo al respecto

-no sabía que supieras bailar- dijo Morgan 

-hay muchas cosas que no saben- Spencer comentó mientras Josh posesivamente puso su mano en la rodilla, como diciendo “el es mío” y bebieron otra copa tras otra. 

-¿necesitas un aventon?-pregunto Derek cuando noto que el castaño se ponía su abrigo. 

-eh me llevará mi alfa- dijo el joven doctor quien estaba un poco ebrio, se estaban despidiendo, Morgan no confiaba en Josh, había aparecido de la nada y mientras la pareja caminan hacia el estacionamiento el menor se estaba riendo mientras Josh lo sostenia.. 

-¿quieres conocer mi penthouse?-pregunto Josh

-si claro- se subieron a la camioneta y manejaron hacia el otro lado de la ciudad. 

Regresando al jardín… 

-¿estás tranquilo con esto?-pregunto Morgan a Aaron 

-así es puede lastimar a Spencer- dijo García 

-tienen prohibido buscar a su pareja , si lo hacen pediré una transferencia para ustedes, JJ te llevo a casa?-pregunto Aarón 

-si gracias Will se tuvo que quedar no había niñera- comentó JJ y se fueron juntos

-¿no lo vamos a olvidar o si?-pregunto García

-por el momento pero si lo lastima de algún modo- Morgan llevo a la beta a su casa. 

La paréja llegó al renovado pent house de Josh, era muy lujoso sobre todo para Spencer quien siempre tuvo carencias económicas. 

-tengo un jacuzzi ¿quieres seguir con la fiesta?-pregunto Josh. 

-¿que te parecen mis compañeros?-pregunto Spencer 

-son increíbles, aún no hacen preguntas- dijo Josh besando sus labios y fue a calentar el agua, tenía mucho que no lo usaba, le gustaba ser sincero con Spencer y que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, Josh regresó con unas copas y el vino, el agua estaba caliente y el omega disfrutaba de todas estas atenciones, después se fueron q dormir en la cómoda cama del mayor. 

Continuará


	6. Capituló 6: llévame despacio

La pareja estuvo juntos el fin de semana y después llevo al omega a su departamento y este reviso su teléfono tenía llamadas perdidas de Derek y García, uso la pequeña lavadora que tenía, aprovechaba esos días de descanso para lavar toda su ropa , generalmente solo desempacaba y volvía a empacar. 

El lunes Arnold paso por el para llevarlo al trabajo, Josh no quería que estuviera en transporte público y como todos los alphas, era sobre protector , recibió un mensaje de David para hablar con el y el supuso que se trataba de Josh. Cuando salió del elevador fue a buscarlo 

-hola, ¿querías verme?-pregunto Spencer

-si, ¿como conociste a Josh Stabler? su padre fue un gran amigo mío, estábamos en un caso cuando murio y no pude ir a su entierro, así que cuenta todo ¿como se conocieron?-pregunto Rossi mientras le enseñaba una revista viejita con los tres en la portada y Spencer suspiro, era una de las familias con más dinero en Virginia aparte de David. 

-uh fue al alzar estaba en un bar solo y empezó a hablar conmigo-dijo Spencer

-tienes suerte los Stabler son millonarios y buena familia- dijo el italiano 

-ya no puedo mentirte- el omega le platico del trato que hizo con Josh y que necesitaba una familia para poder heredar la presidencia de su propia empresa y que los jefes del equipo lo supieran lo hizo sentir mejor. 

-lo ví pocas veces pero su familia es buena te ganaste la lotería sé que le hubieras gustado a James, era un alpha sencillo- dijo Dave dándole tranquilidad al omega de seguir adelante y el mayor sabía de sus anhelos de tener un hijo y todo indicaba que Josh Stabler era el indicado. 

El equipo se reunió para otro caso y mientras iban en la camioneta al hangar del FBI el nuevo alpha de Spencer era el tema del momento, Dave les puso un alto. 

-no lo van a investigar, fui amigo de su padre y yo los presente- dijo Dave pensaba en buscar después a Josh para hablar con el. 

-¿y no pudieron decirlo antes?-pregunto Derek quien sentía que todo esto era agradable. 

-porque sentía que no era el momento- dijo el omega y Aarón sabía que se referían a él. y el reciente fallecimiento de Haley incluso el cumpleaños de Henry pasó desapercibido sólo una reunión con sus amigos y nadie tenía ánimos de festejar. El caso paso rápido y regresaron a Virginia.

Spencer invito a Josh a cenar, sin decirle que Dave iría con ellos, Josh acepto tenían que ver a un obstetra y esperar el celo, estuvo leyendo que los omegas que usan supresores tarda el 1er celo en llegar, tenían tiempo de hacer las cosas bien, Josh llegó a un restaurante modesto no estaba sorprendido, y busco a su omega que estaba en compañía del hombre que habían ido al cumpleaños y realmente estaba sorprendido beso a su omega en los labios y se sentó junto a ellos 

-al parecer se acordó que te conoce, cielo- dijo el castaño

-¿me conoce? Yo no me acuerdo- dijo Josh tratando de hacer memoria

-conocí a tus padres, te vi muy poco y salve a tu padre de un secuestro express y desde entonces estamos en contacto, Spencer que es como el hijo que nunca tuve me platicó la situación en la que estás, me sorprende que en estos tiempos todavía se usen esos términos-dijo Dave y a Josh le agradaba conocer a amigos de sus padres, les trajeron las órdenes y cenaron, poco a poco Josh se estaba ganando al equipo de su omega. Derek Morgan sería difícil de ganarse su confianza tuvieron un mal inicio pero con unas cervezas se resolvería y el consejo de Dave era que le tuviera paciencia a Morgan 

Después de cenar la pareja se quedó en el penthouse de Josh

-tu amigo es agradable- Josh beso sus labios y se acomodaron en la cama, era agradable la compañía del otro y el genio no tenia

Spencer invito a Josh a cenar, sin decirle que Dave iría con ellos, Josh acepto tenían que ver a un obstetra y esperar el celo, estuvo leyendo que los omegas que usan supresores tarda el celo en llegar, tenían tiempo de hacer las cosas bien, Josh llegó a un restaurante modesto no estaba sorprendido, y busco a su omega que estaba en compañía del hombre que habían ido al cumpleaños y realmente estaba sorprendido beso a su omega en los labios y se sentó junto a ellos 

-al parecer se acordó que te conoce cielo- dijo el castaño

-¿me conoce? Yo no me acuerdo- dijo Josh 

-conocí a tus padres, te vi muy poco y salve a tu padre de un secuestro exprés y desde entonces estamos en contacto, Spencer que es como el hijo que nunca tuve me platicó la situación en la que estás, me sorprende que en estos tiempos todavía se usen esos términos-dijo Dave y a Josh le agradaba conocer a amigos de sus padres, les trajeron las órdenes y cenaron, poco a poco Josh se estaba ganando al equipo de su omega. Derek Morgan sería difícil de ganarse su confianza tuvieron un mal inicio pero con unas cervezas se resolvería y el consejo de Dave era que le tuviera paciencia a Morgan. 

Después de cenar la pareja se quedó en el penthouse de Josh

-tu amigo es agradable- Josh beso sus labios y se acomodaron en la cama. 

-lo es aunque cuando el llegó al equipo no se integraba pero ahora todos somos una familia- había momentos en que odiaba a sus compañeros pero no cambiaría su profesión por nada, se acomodó en el pecho del alpha y trato de descansar y dormir a su lado y Josh estaba sonriendo realmente esto podría funcionar. 

Al día siguiente 

Josh se tuvo que ir temprano a la empresa, hubo una junta de consejo de emergencia, seguramente era referente al tema de la presidencia, encargo el desayuno y no despertó al omega, sentía que no descansaba mucho, beso su cabello y fue a trabajar. 

Spencer se levantó más tarde encontrando el departamento vacío, había una nota en la mesa del comedor, con el desayuno, por suerte por su trabajo siempre tenía ropa en su maleta, cuando acabo de desayunar, su teléfono sonó era Aarón. 

-¿es un mal momento?-pregunto Aarón

-no, estoy en casa de Josh, de echo estoy solo, se fue, ¿tenemos un caso?-pregunto Spencer 

-una consulta en Nueva Orleans, ¿quieres acompañarme?-pregunto Aarón

-si , te envío la ubicación para que pases por mí- comento Spencer mientras usaban su teléfono para mandar la

Josh estaba en junta cuando recibió una llamada 

-disculpen señores- Josh contesto - ¿cómo estás bebé?-pregunto Josh

-ire a una consulta a Nueva Orleans será mínimo tres días comemos juntos cuando regrese?-pregunto el omega

-si esperare tu llamada- Josh sonrió y colgó 

-veo que realmente tienes un omega-  
-veo que realmente tienes un omega- comentó Stevens 

-si llevamos unos días saliendo pero él es bueno para mí-dijo Josh

-te iba a presentar a mi hijo acaba de regresar de un desfile de Londres- comentó Liam

-no es por ofender los modelos nunca fueron de mi interés, el omega con quien estoy es diferente y se que está junta es para hablar de mi vida personal ¿que quieren?-pregunto el alpha 

-acelerar el nombramiento de la presidencia, no podemos estar sin un jefe fijo- eran 4 accionistas en la empresa y Josh lo menos que quería era exigirle a Spencer algo sobre su cuerpo, si decía que no quería seguir después de esto lo entendería. 

-es absurdo esta cláusula, debería ser el heredero directo- se quejó Josh mientras los accionistas salían de la reunión y Liam pensaba en juntar a su hijo con el para seguir teniendo privilegios, sin importarle que Josh supuestamente tenga pareja. 

Mientras tanto

Aaron llegó al edificio donde estaba el pent house y Spencer estaba ya esperándolo, realmente estaba sorprendido con el edificio y suponía que el lugar por dentro estaba igual, noto que el omega tenía una camisa que no era de el por los colores y fueron al aeropuerto para ir a Nueva Orleans mientras el equipo iba a Nueva York para otro caso.

Continuará


	7. Capituló 7: juntos hasta el fin

Capituló 7: juntos hasta el fin

3 días después Spencer y Aarón regresaron a Virginia, Aarón dejó a Spencer en el penthouse de Josh quería saber cómo le había ido en la junta, tocó el timbre y subió hasta el último piso, Josh lo abrazo. 

-te extrañe, te ves cansado- comentó el pelo negro

-estoy cansado pero quería verte ¿qué te dijeron?- pregunto el omega mientras tomaba su mano y Josh la beso

-si de echo quería hablar contigo, lo menos que quiero hacer es presionarte con tu cuerpo, pero me están presionado para ser el presidente- dijo Josh

-tendré que empezar con hacerme los chequeos, te quiero ayudar, tengo 27 años y creo que es la última oportunidad que tengo para ser padre- dijo Spencer y Josh beso sus labios sabía que tenían una oportunidad para que este bebé naciera sano y fuerte, hicieron un cita con el doctor fuera del FBI para la siguiente semana para un chequeo en general, el omega se durmió un rato en la cómoda cama de Josh, mientras esté lo miraba dormir y acariciaba su cabello 

Derek paso a ver a Spencer sabía que habían regresado de Nueva Orleans pero no respondía la puerta, uso la llave para entrar y asegurarse que estuviera bien pero parecía que no estaba en casa varios días, cerró la puerta y le marcó a Aarón.

-hey jefe ¿dónde está Spencer?-pregunto Derek

-no lo sé, pasaron por el al aeropuerto-dijo Aarón quien estaba con su hijo.

-¿estás conforme con esto?-pregunto Derek

-si Spencer es feliz y te dejo para estar con mi hijo- Aarón colgó y fue a jugar con su hijo. 

Derek suspiro y esperaría a Spencer al día siguiente en la oficina

Josh había mandado a lavar la ropa que el omega tenía en su maleta mientras esté dormía, una vez a la semana tenía una persona que le ayudaba con la limpieza y quería que el omega descansara se veía muy cansado. 

-Gracias Lily- dijo Josh

-descuide jefe es bueno verlo sonreír otra vez ¿que quiere de comer? ¿Alguna alergia que deba conocer de su pareja?-pregunto la beta 

-creo que a todas las semillas en general para no tener problemas con eso- dijo Josh y la mujer se encerró en la cocina, Josh regresó a la habitación el omega seguía dormido. Spencer no había podido dormir durante la consulta en Nueva Orleans y esta siesta le vendría bien a su cuerpo. Casi al anochecer el omega despertó, notando que estaba en la casa de Josh, se levantó y vio su teléfono, Derek estuvo buscándolo y decidió hablar con el mañana busco su ropa pero no la encontró y Josh volvió a entrar a la habitación 

-pedi que lavaran tu ropa, puedes usar algo mío, eso seria muy sexy, Josh beso sus labios y dejo una camisa y unos pantalones.

-¿quieres unirte a mi para usar la regadera y ahorrar agua?-pregunto Spencer mientras agarraba la corbata del alfa para atraerlo hacia el haciéndolo sonreír. 

-perfecto Dr Reid, - la pareja se metió a la regadera, disfrutando del momento y después cenaron. 

Dos días después 

la pareja estaba en el hospital, era muy lujoso a simple vista, Josh iba a pagar todos los estudios y el omega prometió cuidarse, comer más y consumir las vitaminas que iba a requerir, una enfermera amable lo llevo para sacarle la sangre cerca de 6 tubos para todos los análisis necesarios, Josh estaba en la caja pagando, cuando vio al castaño salir con una bandita en el brazo y sonriendo a pesar de que en la noche no ceno. 

-¿quieres comprar algo para desayunar?-pregunto Josh

-eh, debo ir al trabajo, hay un caso- Spencer se colocó su chamarra y la pareja salió del hospital, compraron algo de comer y lo llevo a la UAC, beso sus labios antes de que se bajara del lujoso Mercedes y Derek los vio, no sabía que le molestaba mas que Spencer todo el día estuviera oliendo al otro hombre o que restregara sus millones, en la cara. 

-cuídate- Josh espero a que entrara para irse, Spencer se encontró con Derek y prefirió usaras las escaleras no quería estar en un lugar encerrado, con Morgan aunque sea por poco tiempo, se reunieron en la sala de juntas. 

-¿cómo estuvo todo?-pregunto David

-en realidad solo adelante mi chequeo anual, tengo que esperar eso para hacer eso que ya sabes- dijo el omega pues no quería que toda la oficina se enterara de su vida privada.

-eres un buen omega, cualquier otro le pediría dinero y cosas materiales- dijo David 

-sabes que quiero hijos y el es un buen alpha- mientras el castaño desayunaba los demás iban llegando. 

-esta ves vamos a Nueva York, 4 abogados han sido asesinados, la policía incrementó la seguridad en el gran jurado, no pueden suspender todos los juicios- JJ comenzó a explicar mientras pasaba los folders

-iremos de inmediato, veremos los detalles en el jet- todos guardaron sus cosas y mientras Spencer caminaba, le avisaba a Josh que estaría en Nueva York.

Continuará


	8. Capituló 8: ~Spencer es un heroe~

Capituló 8: ~Spencer es un heroe~

El equipo tenía su tercer día en Nueva York, no habían conseguido atrapar al asesino, evitaron que otro abogado fuese secuestrado y habían capturado a un sospechoso que trabajaba para el ignoto pero no dijo nada y con eso habían cambiado el perfil. 

-¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto Aarón al castaño mientras lo veía

-estoy bien, me hablaron para ir por mis resultados pero será hasta que regresemos- comentó Reid mientras miraba la pizarra. 

-llamaron del hospital, el abogado acaba de despertar- dijo Derek

-bien, Spencer ve, JJ esta con la prensa, quieren evitar demostrar la - comentó Aarón

-ire con el- dijo Morgan

-te prefiero aquí, no creo que le pase algo, aunque sea un omega, sigue siendo un agente federal- dijo Aarón

-está bien Gracias- Spencer se fue al hospital para hablar con la victima mientras los demás revisaban las pistas, el jefe de la policía los estaba presionando mucho para que encontraran al asesino, casi no habían dormido. 

Spencer fue al hospital y uso su credencial para entrar, el abogado Sam estaba despierto, el policía que estaba en turno aprovecho la presencia del agente para cambiar con su compañero.

Spencer interrogó al Sr Vega, no habían contado con que el sospechoso había ido a acabar con el trabajo, el ignoto perdió a su familia en un accidente, su abogado no pudo hacer nada en el juicio y busco venganza el mismo, Vega había defendido al otro alfa que había causado el accidente. 

-eres un omega- dijo el abogado mientras intentaba sentarse, el aroma lo delataba.

-si, pero soy un agente federal así que dime que es lo último que recuerdas- pidió el omega mientras enseñaba su credencial y el alpha le dijo lo que recordaba, la puerta se abrió, pensaron que era una enfermera, pero era un alfa que tenía pasa montañas y sacó su pistola,

Spencer reaccionó y ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo, el nuevo guardia que iba llegando y remató al ignoto y se acercó al castaño quien le habían disparado en el hombro, después, más oficiales y enfermeras entraron, se llevaron a Spencer a quirófano para atenderlo y le avisaron al equipo que estaba en la estación. 

-espera, ¿qué? Debe estar bromeando, iremos enseguida- Aarón colgó y todos lo miraron 

-¿y que paso?- pregunto Emily

-era el hospital, el ignoto le disparó a Spencer y entre Spencer y un oficial lo remataron- dijo Aarón

-¿porque siempre el?- pregunto Derek mientras todos salían para el hospital y mientras iban para el hospital mientras Dave le hablo a Josh tenía que estar enterado de lo que había pasado, pues era su pareja y el alfa tomo su helicóptero enseguida. 

En el hospital, se habían llevado a Spencer a cirugía para sacarle la bala, el ignoto estaba muerto y el abogado que era el último en la lista ya estaba a salvo, habían encontrado una cartera 

El equipo llegó al hospital, veían que era un caos, la familia de Vega pedía informes y CSI sacaba el cadaver del asesino, Spencer estaba en cirugía y les avisarían cuando acabarán

-¿alguien le aviso a Josh?-pregunto Aarón al menos ya habían cerrado el caso y uno de los suyos lo había hecho. 

-viene en el helicóptero- dijo el italiano, y Morgan estaba preocupado por su amigo, hace meses le dispararon en la pierna y otra vez estaba en un quirófano, los doctores terminaron antes de que Josh llegara. 

-¿el Sr Josh Stabler?-pregunto una doctora, con un archivo en sus manos cuando Spencer se hizo el chequeo cambio algunos 

-el Sr Stabler aún no a llegado vivimos en Virginia, el es su alfa pero yo soy jefe- dijo Aarón

-lo siento, respetamos las políticas y esperaremos al familiar del Dr Reid- dijo la cirujana y regresó con el omega

-¿no puedes hacer nada?-pregunto Derek

-no, las políticas de los hospitales son diferentes, si tenemos que esperar a Josh esperaremos- dijo Aarón y tuvieron que hacerlo, cerca de las 4 Josh llegó acompañado de Arnold y una escolta, se acercó a Dave

-¿que diablos paso Dave?-pregunto Josh 

-no nos Han dicho nada, eres su contacto de emergencia-dijo Dave y el Alfa se acercó a recepción para pedir informes y la doctora que había salido de acercó y Josh la siguió, Spencer estaba despierto, no usaron anestesia general, solo la local y curaron su hombro. 

La puerta se abrió y Spencer quería ver a Dave pero no podía entrar hasta la hora de visita. 

-estoy feliz de ver a alguien conocido- dijo el omega

-debes tener más cuidado, cuando Dave me aviso tuve miedo- dijo Josh mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo besaba. 

-tendré más cuidado pero no podía dejar que lastimaran a alguien más es mi trabajo- el omega se quejo mientras Josh le daba agua con un popote y con la otra acariciaba su cabello y le mostró a Josh su hombro 

-deberas cuidarte más ahora que podriamos a ser padres-murmuró Josh bajito, no quería imponerle nada pero se preocupaba por el. 

-tendré más cuidado, ¿pero me abrazas? Me duele un poco -pidió el omega y Josh lo abrazo mientras las enfermeras suspiraban de amor, el castaño por sus antiguos problemas de adicción siempre se negaba en tomar algun narcotico aunque sea para el dolor, en unos dos días y le darían de alta. 

Continuará


	9. Chapter 9

Capituló 9: Invensible.

Spencer fue dado de alta, se regresó con su alfa en el helicóptero y durante su semana de “vacaciones” estuvo en el pent house de su alfa, el equipo menos Morgan, fueron a visitarlo y llevarle papeleo para hacer, el aroma de Josh a tabaco y jengibre contrarrestan el de Spencer, que era café y a fresas, se quedaron solos después de que el equipo se fue, mañana Spencer iría al doctor para que le quitaran los puntos y darlo de alta, los análisis demostraron que su cuerpo estaba en excelentes condiciones para poder tener un bebé, solo estaba un poco bajo de su peso pero se iban a encargar de ese detalle. 

-a muchos omegas les piden bajar de peso, y yo tengo que subir, odio la mantequilla- dijo Spencer mientras miraba la receta. 

-tienes suerte, no tendremos que ir al gimnasio-dijo Josh a modo de broma

-y también odio el ejercicio, normalmente iría a trabajar pero no me siento bien todavía- dijo Spencer 

-¿que es lo que sientes? Aún estamos en el hospital-dijo Josh

-es difícil de explicarlo, mi mente no está al 100, quizá deba quedarme en casa- dijo el joven y en eso sonó el teléfono de Josh 

-dígame, si si, voy,solo dejo a Spencer en casa y voy- Josh colgó y la pareja se subió en el auto para ir al penthouse

-problemas?-pregunto Spencer mientras el mayor arrancaba hacia el penthouse, el omega no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que durmió en su casa pero se sentí más cómodo en el lugar de su alfa todo olía a el, se quedó solo normalmente se iría a trabajar pero se sentía mal y era el ultimo día de su baja por accidente, se acostó en la cama mientras olía la almohada de su alfa y se quedó dormido. 

En la UAC 

-crei que el chico genio vendría hoy-dijo David

-le quitarán los puntos, y es su último día de baja ¿cuándo se tomó unos días libres?-pregunto JJ

-Nunca, le hablaré para ver si está bien- Aarón le marcó a Spencer, no le contesto y supuso que están en consulta, se dedicaron a trabajos de oficina, JJ no considero que los casos eran necesarios su presencia. 

Al medio día Spencer se levantó de la cama, se sentía con más calor que lo normal, se cambió sus pantalones por un short para estar más ligero y mientras bebía agua una idea cruzo por su mente, busco en su morral un libro que tenía sobre celos y el embarazo y le cayó el veinte que se estaba acercando, si salía a la calle podría ser una víctima potencial, ignoro las llamadas de García y hablo con Josh

-hey bebé, ¿voy a entrar a junta necesitas algo?-pregunto el alfa 

-pediré comida, creo que casi tengo el celo-murmuró bajito, odiaba sentirse inseguro y necesitar a su alfa

-trataré de no tardar, bebé, pide lo que necesites y trataré de no llegar tan tarde- dijo Josh

-Te amo-dijo Spencer 

-también te amo bebé- Josh colgó y fue a la junta, realmente sería un momento íntimo entre ellos, Josh intentara apresurar las juntas para estar con su omega, por suerte se había preparado para esta ocacion, los libros le habían ayudado mejor que las 

Aarón ya estaba preocupado y pensó en mandar a alguien a verlo y decidió ir a verlo el mismo cuando estaba llegando al pent house vio a un repartidor de Uber salir y subió al penthouse, tocó el timbre. 

-¿quien es?-pregunto Spencer a través del interpone 

-soy yo cómo estás?-pregunto Aaron mientras el omega abría la puerta.

-no me siento muy bien- dijo el castaño y Aarón noto que el castaño olía extraño, sus feromonas reaccionaban a la presencia del jefe. 

-Donde está Josh?-pregunto Aarón 

-en la empresa se tuvo que ir- dijo el castaño quien empezó a comer y Aarón se quedó con el, no pensaba dejarlo solo, sería una victima potencial y para Aaron este aroma le traía recuerdos de cuando el y Haley tuvieron a Jack y aviso que le haría compañía hasta que Josh regresara, el alfa había estado ocupado, rechazo una salida a cenar con uno de los socios, Spencer era más importante y estaba un poco más relajado sabiendo que era Aarón quien estaba con su pareja , no confiaba mucho en Morgan por la forma que lo estuvo tratando. 

Josh llegó alrededor de las 8, escucho las risas de un niño y de Spencer abrió la puerta, Jack era el hijo de Aarón, Jesica lo llevo después del colegio. 

-hey amor- dijo Josh, el mayor le entregó a su pareja, helado y unas galletas en estos meses que han estado juntos se enteró de los gustos del omega. 

-espero que no te moleste que mi hijo estuviera aquí- dijo Aarón

-al contrario Gracias por cuidarlo- Josh y Aarón estrecharon las manos y Jack beso la mejilla de Spencer 

-Gracias tío Spencer-dijo Jack 

La pareja se quedó sola, Josh noto el aroma diferente en Spencer, sujeto su barbilla y beso sus labios.

-espero que no te moleste que Jack estuviera aquí- dijo el omega

-esta bien se que serás una buena madre entonces ¿casi se acerca tu celó?-pregunto Josh picaro mientras olía el cabello del omega 

-algo así , yo supongo - Spencer ayudo a Josh a desvestirse mientras calentaba el agua para el jacuzzi y consentir a su alfa

-que tal estuvo la junta?-pregunto el castaño 

-bien, ¿conoces el restaurante que está cerca del metro? Sacó un préstamo para abrir otra sucursal y firme varios cheques creo que este tema es muy aburrido para ti- dijo Josh mientras ambos se metían al agua caliente

-me estoy enamorando de ti y me interesa lo que haces- dijo el omega y se acomodó en el hombro de Josh y este sonrió y siguieron platicando hasta que el agua se enfrió y se pusieron la piyama para dormir juntos pero Spencer no pudo dormir bien, su cuerpo lo incomodaba, a pesar de la ducha se sentía caliente y su cuerpo, se acercó más a Josh buscando el contacto de su pareja.

Continuara..


	10. Capituló 10: Eres mio

Capituló 10: Eres mio

Al día siguiente

Josh se levantó primero, pero no podía moverse, vio a Spencer muy pegado a el y dormir profundamente no pudo evitar sonreír, el olor era más intenso y decidió avisarle a Aarón quien era un jefe flexible al menos con Spencer lo era. 

-Gracias Josh por avisar, si ayer lo sospechaba, cuídalo mucho- dijo Aarón 

-lo haré no te preocupes- Josh sonrió y regresó a la habitación, Spencer estaba en el baño, con un ligero vomito, Josh recordó que a veces los omegas les daba vomitos en su 1er celó, sobre todo por la desintoxicación de los supresores, lo ayudó a levantarse y el omega se lavó la boca

-¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto Josh esperando que no fuese muy duro la 1era vez para su cuerpo y regresaron a la cama

-me siento bien, me puedes traer agua? -pregunto el omega y Josh fue por el agua el olor no era tan intenso, le dio el agua y preparó algo para desayunar y el omega llamó ir estaba “enfermo”.

Mientras tanto 

-¿sabes que está pasando?-pregunto Morgan

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Aarón

-¿donde está Spencer?-pregunto Derek

-faltará unos días- Aarón no tenía las intenciones de ventilar la vida sexual de su amigo, Spencer dirá todo a su tiempo si sus planes salían tendría que hablar con el equipo para apoyarlo y cuidarlo

En el penthouse

Josh se encargo de hablar con su secretaria, no iría a la oficina la próxima semana, pasaría con Spencer su celo como lo prometio,cuando regresó a la habitación, vio al omega acariciarse, realmente al ser la 1era vez por mucho genio que sea en este ámbito no tiene experiencia

-cielo detente- Josh uso su voz de “alfa” para que el omega le hiciera caso y el chico se quedó acostado y el mayor se empezaba a quitar la ropa para quedar igual que su compañero, no era la 1era vez que acostaban pero a Spencer le gustaba admirar esa musculatura de su alfa. Josh se subió a la cama encima de el y beso sus labios mientras sujetaba su muñecas sin lastimarlo y veía la glándula de apareamiento de su omega, el castaño gimió mientras Josh repartía dulces besos en el cuello de su pareja y bajaba hacia su pecho, libero una mano y empezó a acariciarlo, el alfa sentía la caliente piel del omega, y la fricción del menor hacia su cuerpo, Josh necesitaba usar ambas manos y decidió usar las propias esposas del agente para inmovilizarlo ya habían acordado que querían experimentar 

-¿palabra de seguridad?-pregunto Josh antes de continuar 

-Quantico- dijo el omega sin pensarlo era una palabra fácil de recordar y el aun estaba en condiciones de decidir mañana tal vez no, Josh fue a la cocina, siempre tenían alguna fruta de la temporada, el nutriólogo lo había recomendado para que el omega subiera de peso, tenía que comer más,antes durante y después del embarazo, Josh unto la fresa con el chantillí y la acercó a los labios de Spencer y este la disfruto. 

-alfa-gimio el omega 

-shh, te tengo, sabes que tienes que comer- repitió la acción varías veces y después junto sus labios con los del omega y le supo más dulce que antes, el mayor unto chantillini en el cuerpo del omega y empezó a lamerlo, realmente había querido hacer algo así pero sentía que era muy pronto pero Spencer se estaba enamorando de él y el de el, dejo limpio el pecho y con la misma lubricación que producía el omega durante el celo, empezó a preparar su sensible entrada sacándole gemidos, Spencer quería acariciar a su alfa pero estaba esposado, intento mover su pie para tocarlo y el alfa se lo impidió

-no quiero atarte en nuestra primera vez así que obedéceme -la voz del mayor fue dura y el castaño lo obedeció, Josh siguió preparando su entrada con dos dedos y el omega gimio y continuó moviéndolos hasta que sintió que estaba listo, los sacó y su miembro palpitaba de emoción, lo hizo con lentitud en esa entrada que era sólo suya, con sus manos sujetó su cadera y empezó a embestirlo, mientras mordía su cuello sin tocar la glándula de apareamiento que estaba en el cuello, los gemidos empezaron a sonar en la habitación mientras Josh seguía con sus movimientos y Spencer se empezaba a volver loco, el alfa lo masturbo mientras lo penetraba , quería que durara más, según el había leído el cuerpo del omega se vuelve más sensible queriendo ver hasta donde hacerlo llegar sin lastimarlo

Mientras tanto

El equipo estaba en un caso en Texas, realmente Morgan no entendía como Spencer fue tan descuidado, por eso el FBI no debió empezar a contratar omegas porque complicaban el trabajo que realizaban

-deberías calmarte si es por Spencer debes recordar que está prohibido la discriminar a los omegas- dijo Aarón y el castaño merecía ser feliz.

En el penthouse se escuchaban solamente gemidos de placer, Josh lo cuidaba en todo, el omega se vino primero y el alfa se vino después, hizo a un lado el cabello y mordió la marca que los enlazaría hasta la muerte, mientras su “nudo” crecía en el interior del menor

-alfa- gimio Spencer

-shh, sabes que tenemos que estar así un rato ¿cómo estás?-pregunto Josh

-estoy bien, fue algo increíble- dijo Spencer mientras el nudo crecía un poco más, ahora tenía un alfa en toda la extensión de la palabra y se sentía feliz y completamente lleno, unas horas después el nudo se desinflamó y el alfa noto que su omega se había quedado dormido, salió de el lentamente y fue a buscar algo para limpiar a su pareja mientras este dormía, colocó una gasa para la herida, era un lugar muy sensible, se acostó junto a él, y lo tapó y se acostó junto a su omega para descansar

Al día siguiente 

El timbre sonó y extrañado fue apretar el botón del comunicador para ver quien era, no era Aarón era otro alfa y abrió la puerta.

-¿quien eres?-pregunto Josh

-soy Will el esposo de JJ, Ella no está y me pidió que le trajera esto a Spencer- dijo Will entregándole unas bolsas, algo de ropa, cremas y el pastel favorito del omega 

-Gracias, el ahora está dormido pero le digo que bebiste- dijo Josh 

-Spencer es importante para nosotros, es el padrino de mi hijo así que si lo haces llorar vas a arrepentirte- Will lo amenazo, Josh sabía que hablaba en serio, Dave había echo lo mismo, se despidió y regresó a ver a Spencer, quien seguía dormido y uso lo que le mandaron, calento café y fue a despertarlo. 

-amor, levántate te trajeron pastel- dijo Josh 

-uh, ¿pastel? ¿Quien vino?-pregunto el castaño mientras se levantaba le dolía todo su cuerpo 

-Will, supongo que Jennifer presintió algo, yo lo traigo- Josh no pudo evitar apreciar el cuerpo del castaño, mordidas por todo el cuerpo, semen seco y el cabello desarreglado, Josh salió de la habitación y Spencer tocó su cuello, tenía la gasa pero sabía que ahora estaban enlazados, se acomodó su cabello y Josh regresó con la bandeja, había pastel, jugo y café

-necesitas recuperar fuerzas y subir el peso, sigues muy flaco- Josh beso sus labios y desayunaron, realmente esto tenia pinta de ser de JJ, no pudo evitar sonreír, después vio la bolsa y entró al baño para usar sus cremas, noto su cuerpo llena de mordidas y otras cosas, uso la crema para el cuerpo y se colocó algo ligero y salió para encontrarse con su alfa que lo miraba con amor y deseo

-no me mires así- comentó el omega sonrojándose se sentia avergonzado a pesar de ser su el alfa se acercó y lo abrazo, levantó su cabello para ver la marca y la acarició con suavidad aún así el omega gimio en el tacto. 

-eres mío, ¿como te sientes?-pregunto Josh

-me siento bien, creo que son como 3 días más o menos- dijo Spencer y Josh lo cargo y lo acomodo en la cama con suavidad. 

En los próximos 4 días solo se escucharon gemidos de placer, no cambiaron la posición por la reciente cirugía en la rodilla del omega, ninguno salío del penthouse, lo importante de la empresa llegaba con Arnold, el celo acabo y volvieron a la normalidad esperando que pronto se vean resultados. 

Continuará


	11. Chapter 11

Capituló 11.- vivir contigo 

Spencer volvió a trabajar, estaba sonriendo mucho , por primera vez se sentía feliz, Josh se levantó y vio que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, busco a Spencer y lo encontró en la cocina, preparaba el desayuno, sabía que no podía haber encontrado un omega mejor

-¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto Josh

-demasiado bien, te prepare el desayuno- dijo el castaño y Josh noto que ya estaba vestido y limpio. 

-¿a que hora te levantaste?-pregunto Josh

-temprano, te quería consentir, me cuidaste durante mis días más difíciles- Josh beso sus labios y desayunaron juntos

-estaba pensando ¿porque no te mudas conmigo? ¿Para que esperar a que estés embarazado? Si pasas más tiempo aquí conmigo-dijo Josh

-lo pensaré- Spencer sonrió y el alfa lo llevo al trabajo y beso sus labios

-ten cuidado no quiero otra llamada donde me digan que estás en el hospital-dijo Josh

-tendré cuidado- Spencer agarro su termo y entró a la oficina, en el elevador se encontró con Garcia quien al parecer no estaba contento con el, el chico no intento hablar con ella pero su curiosidad es más

-¿que tienes conmigo? -pregunto Spencer y detuvo el elevador, la beta noto el aroma diferente en Spencer, y la gasa en el cuello y tocó el botón para que se moviera el elevador otra vez, Spencer suspiro y checaron su tarjeta. 

-hey Spence, te vez bien-dijo Emily notando también cómo la alfa que era algo cambió en el omega, notando la gasa del cuello, ella estaba buscando un omega pero no lo ah encontrado y los años pasan, Emily al menos esperaba que Josh valorara a Spencer si no se lo quitaría, Spencer sería el omega perfecto para cualquier alfa. 

-Gracias Emily me siento feliz, no pensé realmente que algún alfa se fuera a interesar en mi- dijo el castaño bebiendo de su café

-eres increíble- vieron al jefe y a JJ salir de la oficina y se reunieron en la sala. 

Dos meses y medio después...

Spencer se mudo con Josh, ninguno de los dos había notando cambios en el cuerpo de Spencer, Josh sabía que en 3 meses podían intentarlo otra vez, no lo quería presionar odiaba la estupida clausula, estaba en la mesa de la sala, trabajando mientras miraba al omega preparar la cena, la casa se sentía menos sola a su lado y ya se estaba acostumbrando a las llamadas en la madrugada, acomodó los folders y se acercó a su omega para abrazarlo y besar la marca en su cuello 

-hey, me voy a quemar- dijo Spencer quien estaba preparando spaguethi con carne y el postre ya estaba listo. 

-te amo, eres genial-dijo Josh intento probar lo que estaba cocinando y el omega no lo dejo

-espera hasta cenar- Spencer lo golpeó en la mano y Josh puso la mesa, sacó la soda italiana que habían comprado, Spencer no podía beber alcohol. Unos minutos después Spencer sirvió la comida, era una receta italiana, Josh había cambiado muchos hábitos, entre ellos fumar y realmente decís que el amor cambiaba a las personas. 

Estaban terminando de cenar cuando suena el teléfono del castaño. 

-no, no interrumpes nada, si , nos vemos ahí- dijo Spencer y Josh suspiro al menos esta vez su omega pudo cenar antes de partir, guardó la pasta que había sobrado en un topper para que Spencer se lo llevará, lo busco en la habitación, estaba haciendo una maleta. 

-lo siento- dijo Spencer 

-descuida, es tu trabajo, no te pediría que lo dejarás-dijo Josh

-al menos si me embarazo tendré que cambiar mis prioridades- dijo el omega mientras terminaba de empacar

-¿te llevo a aeropuerto?-pregunto Josh

-no, Aarón pasará por mi- comentó el omega mientras besaba los labios del alfa, unos 10 minutos después tocaron el timbre y Josh acompaño a su pareja. 

-cuídate- pidió el mayor 

-lo haré-Spencer volvió a besarlo y se subió al coche para ir al hangar, verían los detalles en el jet, solo faltaba Morgan, quien llegó tarde, estaba con un omega. 

-¿cómo se llamaba esta vez?-pregunto Emily

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Derek

-te dejo una marca aquí- comentó JJ enseñándole un espejo, el omega había mordido su labio y quizá el no se dio cuenta, Spencer lo ignoro, desde que empezó relación con Josh, el alfa se había alejado y se había acercado más a Aarón, el piloto anuncio que despegarían, todos se acomodaron mientras empezaban a ver los detalles mientras despegaban, el omega sintió su estómago revuelto , ignorando que no se podía levantar en el despegue intento correr al baño y vacíar el estómago, se lavó la boca y regresó a sentarse

-estás bien?-pregunto Aarón, Emily sospechaba algo y JJ ya pensaba que el castaño estaba embarazado, el omega bebió agua y continuaron con el caso. 

Llegaron a Nueva Orleans y se pusieron a trabajar, se emparejó con el omega para este caso, pues tenía la corazonada de que su compañero estaba embarazado y quería evitar que Morgan lo “maltratará”, incluso accedió a estar con el en la misma habitacion en el hotel, descansaron hasta el siguiente día siguiente fueron a descansar y Spencer y Josh hablaron estaban en Nueva Orleans, Josh quería estar al pendiente de su omega

-Emily gracias por cambiar- comentó el omega aunque el pequeño hotel, no tenía muchas habitaciones ellos tuvieron que compartir cama y Spencer prefería hacerlo con Emily que con Morgan, durmieron poco porque les llamaron que había otra victima, esta vez eran omegas mujeres, en pocas palabras los omegas siempre se llevaban la peor parte

Ante la escalada de victimas el equipo terminó aceptando que alguien vaya de encubierto, habían optado por JJ pero era una beta y necesitaban un omega y decidieron mandar a Spencer, Emily se negó, aún se sentía culpable por el disparo que el castaño recibió en la rodilla, pero el castaño aceptó, sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso, podría estar esperando un bebé, las chicas cambiaron su apariencia tuvo que usar un vestido color azul, que era de Emily se arregló el cabello y se tuvo que maquillar un poco, el omega agradecía que Josh no lo iba a ver pero no se dio cuenta que JJ le tomó una fotografía y se la envió a Josh quien estaba en la oficina, abrió el mensaje y vio la fotografía de su pareja, cosa que se le hizo excitante, después le preguntaría a Spencer que estaba haciendo porque lucia espectacular.

-esto es incomodo- dijo el castaño

-ire contigo, según la victimologia las omegas asesinadas tenían una alfa como pareja- dijo Emily

-eso está bien- todos terminaron de prepararse para la operación y el omega se sentía incómodo, vio salir a su compañera de encubierto, realmente no entendía como Emily seguía soltera si se veía muy bien, aunque a veces se unía a Derek para molestarlo, realmente no entendía a las mujeres, se sujeto del brazo de la agente mayor y se fueron en el auto

Mientras tanto

Josh seguía en la oficina, cuando Spencer estaba lejos se quedaba hasta tarde y estaba intrigado por la foto que JJ le mando, tocaron la puerta de su oficina y Alan, el hijo de uno de los socios entró a su oficina, se conocían desde niños pero nunca sintió nada por el más que amistad

-¡¡Joshy!! Volví de Londres - dijo el omega y lo abrazo pero noto que tenía un aroma a libros y café que era muy raro a los alfas. 

-si algo me contó tu padre, pero tengo que irme me están esperando- Josh mintió, no quería problemas con Spencer , tomó su saco y portafolio salió de su oficina. Alan fue detrás de el, iba a conquistar a Josh para que su padre y el siguieran teniendo la clase social a la que estaban acostumbrados.

La pareja llegó al bar y se sentaron en una de las mesas , Emily coqueteo con el, según los videos de las cámaras de seguridad, las chicas coqueteaban y bailaban un supuesto cliente las echaba del bar para después apuñalar a la omega y dejar a la alfa sola, los lugares con mucha gente no eran del agrado de Spencer pero se tenía que aguantar mientras se preguntaba que estará haciendo Josh.

Josh estaba en el penthouse preparándose algo para cenar, realmente extrañaba a su omega, después de enlazarse sentía la necesidad de estar juntos y sabía que Spencer sentía lo mismo, pues faltaba una de sus camisas y el hizo lo mismo con una prenda del menor, no tardó en dormir estaba muy cansado.

En Nueva Orleans

La pareja tuvo problemas, un alfa borracho se acercó y las sacó del bar cuando Emily le robo un beso a ml castaño y Spencer sabía que no estaba engañando a Josh con esto, solo era parte del trabajo, la pareja salió y Emily tenía un arma bajo el pantalón, caminaban con las manos tomadas hasta el hotel, cuando el mismo hombre las intersecto y ella colocó atrás al omega seguía sintiéndose en deuda con el y también sacó su arma.

-vaya esta si tiene agallas- dijo el ignoto y el equipo se apresuró a llegar, pero hubo fuego cruzado y Emily salió herida, llegaron dos ambulancias, Spencer acompaño a Emily y el equipo llegó después de cerrar el caso, mientras esperaban informes el omega se quitó el vestido y habló con Josh diciéndole que se quedarían un día mas.

-¿pero tú estás bien?-pregunto Josh

-si estoy bien ella me cuido, creo que se siente culpable por la última vez - dijo el omega y Josh sabía lo que le habia pasado en su rodilla y que por eso no podían intentar otras pocisiones en la cama, Spencer quería ya estar con Josh, podía confirmar que después de enlazarse la necesidad d estar con su pareja era más, colgaron y Spencer se reunió con sus compañeros, Emily pregunto por Spencer, el fue a verla y estar con ella, todos salieron dejándolos solos.


	12. capitulo 12: ¡seremos padres !

-no tenias que quedarte- dijo Emily quien había salido lastimada 

-durante todo este caso me estuviste protegiendo, es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo Spencer y le acercó el vasito con agua

-te lo debía por tu rodilla- dijo Emily y se quejaba, Spencer no le guardaba rencor era lo que tenía que hacer, el omega fue a buscar una enfermera para que revisara a Emily y mientras ella lo revisaba Spencer fue a vomitar mientras limpiaban la herida, realmente nunca le había pasado, había visto las peores escenas de crimen y más aparte su propio secuestró, una idea pasó por su cabeza, se limpió la boca y salió a ver a la enfermera que estaba ahí

-¿cuánto tarda una prueba de embarazo?-pregunto el omega mientras se volvía a sentar junto a Emily

-dos días, iré por lo necesario para el examen-la enfermera emocionada quien había mal interpretando la situación pensando que ellos eran de pareja, el equipo se quedó a descansar en el hotel y Spencer le hizo compañía a Emily, anotó su dirección y al día siguiente

Emily fue dada de alta y todos regresaron a Virgina, Spencer le hablo a Josh para que pasara por el, Aarón prefirió regresar y no esperar al día siguiente, Derek llevo a Emily a su casa y Spencer se fue con Josh.

-Gracias por venir- dijo el castaño

-te extrañe mucho- admitió el alfa mientras arrancaba para el pent house, el equipo tenía el día siguiente libre y la pareja aprovecharía para estar juntos, Spencer no le dijo a Josh de la prueba de embarazo, hasta que tenga la confirmación del hospital y llegaron a dormir el omega estaba muy cansado y Josh lo tenía entre sus brazos

Todo el día siguiente estuvieron juntos , hicieron el amor y Josh decidió platicarle sobre Alan.

-¿me quieres decir algo?-pregunto el omega

-¿cómo lo sabes?-pregunto sorprendido

-tu olor es diferente y te muerdes el labio- dijo Spencer quien estaba acurrucado cerca del alfa.

-hum, si , de echo regresó Alan el hijo de uno de los socios es un omega, crecimos juntos- dijo Josh

-¿Debo ponerme celoso? porque eres mío- dijo el omega y a Josh le gustaba su posesivida, eso quería decir que los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro eran genuinos

-no, porque eres mío y yo soy tuyo, solo te estaba comentando- dijo Josh

-¿cuando puedo conocer tu empresa? ¿Después de todo será mía también no?-pregunto Spencer

-tu dime y organizamos la visita- Josh estaba feliz de que Spencer se interesará en su trabajo, el omega se quedó dormido y Josh fue a recibir la comida y decidió no despertar a Spencer pues sentía que casi no descansaba.

El omega despertó encontrando la cama vacía , se puso una bata y camino hacia la cocina, Josh estaba calentando la cena.

-hey bebé- dijo Josh besando sus labios

-huele rico comida china?-pregunto Spencer

-así es- La pareja se sentó a cenar habían disfrutado de ese día juntos, Spencer empezaría a mover sus cosas, ya tenia algunas cosas ahí como ropa y libros, en los siguientes días seguiría cambiando sus cosas poco a poco, nunca había estado tan enamorado como lo está ahora.

Pasaron desde entonces 4 días más cuando recibió el correo en su antiguo hogar cuando fue por lo último de sus cosas , abrió el sobre y leyó el documento, se alegro mucho estaba embarazado, sentía que está noticia Josh no podía esperar hasta la noche y fue a buscarlo a la empresa, le aviso a Aarón que llegaría un poco tarde,pero no me dijo nada, cuando llegó a la empresa vio que era un enorme edificio, sabía que Josh estaba en el último porque le decía que la vista de la ciudad era hermoso, enseñó su credencial, la secretaría de Josh ya sabía que Spencer era el omega de su jefe pues se habia ausentado para pasar el celo con el y el omega espero a que el alfa saliera de una junta mientras miraba la oficina del alfa, era pequeña a diferencia de la de Aarón pero la vista era hermosa, la secretaría que era una beta le llevo te mientras esperaba, Josh tardo un poco, se quitó el saco e iba a ir a la cafetería del piso por un café pero su secretario lo increpó y le dijo que tenía una visita en su oficina, el alfa le hizo caso quizá era un cliente y no se acordaba, abrio la puerta y vio a Spencer sentado en su escritorio

-¿bebé estás bien?-pregunto Josh acercándose a el para besarlo

-¡¡super!! Encontré esto en mi departamento, no había ido hasta hoy - dijo el castaño dandole el sobre y Josh la abrió y empezó a leer los papeles su sonrisa se amplió , su deseo de estaba haciendo realidad y beso los labios del omega.

-¿cómo te sientes? ¿Alguien ya lo sabe?-pregunto Josh

-no, nadie lo sabe, eres el padre - Josh lo volvió a besar cuando entran a la oficina, era uno de los socios pero el estaba de lado de Josh a diferencia de Liam

-¿está todo bien? ¿Quien es el?-pregunto Oswaldo

-querido , déjame presentarte a Oswaldo, es mi mano derecha aqui y el es Spencer mi pareja, está embarazado- dijo Josh mostrándole los análisis y se veía genuinamente feliz

-felicidades, pero recuerda que la cláusula es válida hasta dentro de 9 meses- dijo el hombre mayor y suponía que Spencer sabía sobre el testamento

Continuará.


	13. Capituló 13: yo nací para quererte

-felicidades, pero recuerda que la cláusula es válida hasta dentro de 9 meses- dijo el hombre mayor refiriéndose al nacimiento del bebé y suponía que Spencer sabía sobre el testamento, dejo a la pareja y Josh beso sus labios, estaba demasiado feliz pero el teléfono de Spencer sonó era JJ, preguntando si estaba bien.

-no quiero que uses el metro Arnold te llevará, te quiero cuidar- dijo Josh

-bien lo acepto me tengo que cuidar y me tengo que ir me están buscando- dijo el castaño

-espera, Ake aviso a Arnold- dijo Josh y el mayor fue a la pequeña oficina, llevaría a Spencer a la UAC el chico respondía las llamadas mientras Arnold lo llevaba, el chico colgó.

-felicidades Dr Reid?,tenga la confianza de llamarme- dijo Arnold

-Gracias, lo se, siempre quise un hijo, creo que es natural en todo omega- comentó mientras el hombre mayor se estacionaba enfrente del edificio y el menor bajo después de agradecerle y no entendía porque recibía tantos mensajes de JJ, ella lo esperaba en la entrada.

-cuál está la urgencia?-pregunto el omega sin entender

-Garcia y Derek investigaron a tu novio, te ganaste la lotería director de los bancos de Virgina- dijo Jj

-espera, que hicieron que?-pregunto Spencer

-investigaron a Josh incluso encontraron la cláusula del testamento donde necesita un omega y un hijo para tener la presidencia- dijo jj y Spencer no espero a que terminara, fue directamente con los mencionados, estaba furioso se olvido por un instante de su estado, JJ lo siguió,vio a la pareja reír en el vestibulo y molestó se acercó

-con que derecho se atreven a meterse en mi vida?-pregunto el castaño mientras cacheteaba a la rubia y los dos miraron a JJ pues se supone que Spencer no debía enterarse

-estábamos preocupados, te está mintiendo- dijo García refiriéndose al testamento

-¿que pasa? Los gritos se oyen hasta mi oficina- dijo Aarón y pudo oler que Spencer estaba furioso

-investigaron a Josh- se quejó el omega

-te está utilizando, cuando tenga lo que quiere se va a olvidar de ti y te alejará de tu hijo- dijo García

-no lo hará no lo conoces- dijo el menor

-así es no lo conocen, conocí a su padre y son buenas personas- dijo Dave y si conocía a los padres del alfa, había algo oculto atrás de la cláusula, pero que?.

Spencer estaba realmente enojado olvidándose de su estado, todo le daba vueltas y se desvaneció mientras Aarón lo sujetaba y colocaba en el suelo y llamaban a una ambulancia

-después hablo con ustedes- dijo Aarón preocupado por Spencer, Emily había ido a visitar a su madre, la ambulancia llegó en cuestión de minutos, Aarón se fue con el y Dave le aviso a Josh, desconocían del embarazo hasta ese momento.

-hey Dave ¿hablas para felicitarnos? ¿Ya te dijo Spencer?-pregunto Josh genuinamente feliz

-¿decirme que? Te hablaba porque Spencer fue al hospital, tuvo un coraje muy grande y se desvaneció- dijo Dave

-eh, Spencer está embarazado, voy para allá- dijo Josh, Dave suspiro y le hablo a Aarón para que no le hicieran algunos rayos x.

La ambulancia iba en camino al hospital cuando Dave le habla a Aaron y este colgó

-me dijo dijeron algo importante del paciente, Spencer está embarazado- dijo Aarón

-eso explica lo bajo de la presión del paciente tardamos 2 minutos en llegar - dijo el parámedico y en urgencias, recibieron al omega para revisarlo mientras Aarón pensaba en un castigo para Derek y Penelope por invadir la vida privada de su compañero.

Josh se encontró con Aaron en la sala de espera de veía molesto

-¿sabes que es lo que tiene?-pregunto Josh preocupado, apenas se habían visto en la mañana y otra vez estaba en un hospital y esperaron a algún doctor que les diera información sobre su pareja, tardaron un poco pero un doctor que era alfa salió a buscar a Josh.

-¿soy yo cómo está el?-pregunto el mayor

-él está bien, su presión bajo mucho, recomendaría que estuviera este día aquí internado- dijo el doctor y Josh lo siguió mientras Aarón regresaba a la oficina, listo para descargar su furia contra Derek y Penelope por ser tan irresponsables.

Josh suspiro de alivio al ver a su omega despierto, se quitó el saco y se acercó

-¿cuando puedo salir de aquí?-pregunto el castaño quien odiaba los hospitales

-te quedarás hoy pero dime ¿que hicieron para que te sintieras tan mal?- se acomodo a su lado

-te investigaron, no tenían porque hacerlo y piensan que me vas a quitar a mi hijo después- dijo el omega visiblemente enfadado

-sabes que no lo haré, te quiero a mi lado- dijo Josh no sabía que mas hacer para que Spencer no dudará de el pero en esta ocasión no era Spencer quien dudaba si no sus amigos,y sabía que no les iba a hacer caso, por diferentes razones, acarició su cabello y después su vientre plano, como todo alfa deseaba verlo crecer con su cachorro ahí dentro.


	14. Capituló 14: yo no pido mas que poder quererte

Aarón regresaba a la oficina, ya había pensado en un castigo para Derek y Garcia, no podían salir bien librados después de provocarle un mal momento a su compañero

-señor- dijo García cuando lo vio salir del elevador

-no digan nada, ¿cómo pudieron usar recursos federales para investigar al novio de su supuesto amigo?-pregunto Aarón

-estábamos preocupados por el, no queríamos que le rompieran el corazón-dijo García

-él es lo suficientemente capaz de defenderse además Dave lo conoce y conoció a sus padres serán los dos dados de baja dos semanas sin sueldo- dijo Aarón

-no puedes hacer eso- dijo Morgan

-si puedo hacerlo, usaron recursos federales, agradezcan que no lo estoy reportando a Strauss o sería peor- dijo Aarón y los dos salieron de la oficina del jefe con

-¿hey sabes cómo está Spencer?-pregunto Dave

-estable, Josh se quedo con el, al menos ya sabemos sobre el embarazo para cuidarlo en el campo- dijo Aarón

-así es, y te aseguro que Josh es una buena persona- dijo Dave

-lo se pero de todas formas leeré la investigación que hicieron no está de más ser precavidos Spencer merece ser feliz-dijo Aaron, el omega seguía en el hospital, a pesar de sentirse bien el doctor que se estaba encargando del embarazo le pidió quedarse más, Josh entraba a la habitación cuando ve que su omega se estaba levantando, dejo la bolsa y lo impidió

-¿que haces bebé?-pregunto Josh

-me quiero ir, tengo un asunto pendiente- dijo Spencer

-olvídate de eso, de ellos , nos amamos y es lo único que debería importante- dijo Josh

-lo sé pero estoy enojado- Spencer se quejó y Josh beso su frente, el omega recibió una llamada Josh le pasó su teléfono y era Aarón quien le dijo que había suspendido a Morgan y Penélope él estaba de acuerdo con eso, no podían seguir metiéndose en su vida como sin nada

Al día siguiente el omega fue dado de alta, Josh lo llevo a casa, el omega empezó a pensar en renunciar, realmente quería este bebe. 

Josh tuvo que irse a la oficina y el castaño se quedó solo, el alfa lo hizo con la excusa de prepararle una sorpresa a Spencer para que no dudara de sus intenciones hacía el y su bebé.

Aarón pasó a verlo junto a Jack

-tio Spencer- el pequeño abrazo a Spencer, este no podía cargarlo pero lo abrazo de todas formas, el pequeño y Aarón necesitaban apoyo.

-¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Spencer sorprendido al verlos en el departamento, se quedaron juntos un rato, el omega ayudo al niño con algunas materias que andaba mal.   
Aarón sabía de la sorpresa que estaba haciendo Josh y pasaron la tarde con Spencer cuando el menor recibió una llamada de su pareja para decirle que lo esperaba en un restaurante, Spencer se cambió de ropa por una adecuada para la ocasión y Arnold paso por él y lo llevo al restaurante que Josh estaba acostumbrado a visitar y el mesero llevo al omega a la mesa y Josh lo recibió con un beso.

-no pensé que quisieras salir a cenar- dijo el omega considerando que había estado en el hospital.

-te quería consentir y recuerdas que debes alimentarte mejor- dijo Josh y pidieron de cenar, el alfa sabía que a Spencer le iba a gustar su sorpresa era un omega muy sensible y en estos momentos las hormonas están a flor de piel, después de cenar caminaron por un pequeño parque donde Spencer solía jugar con Henry .

-¿quieres regresar a casa?-pregunto Josh

-no estoy bien me gusta pasar tiempo contigo- comentó el omega mientras se tomaban de la mano, el clima era agradable y la compañía mejor , Spencer estaba feliz y Josh también lo está, se pararon en el centro donde había una fuente y se tomaron unas fotos, cuando empiezan a sonar los fuegos artificiales y los pocos presentes vieron que las luces de colores estaban formando una oración “te quieres casar conmigo?” y Spencer presentia que el mensaje era para el y efectivamente, Josh se había arrodillado con una cajita de terciopelo y un anillo de compromiso de color oro, con un diamante en el centro.

-cielo, se que esto todavía es muy pronto, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-pregunto Josh y el omega aceptó sin dudarlo, ya era suyo completamente, no necesitaban de un contrato o acuerdos prenupciales para estar juntos.

-por supuesto que si amor- dijo Spencer y Josh colocó el anillo en su dedo y beso su mano para regresar a casa.

Aarón regresaba a la oficina, ya había pensado en un castigo para Derek y Garcia, no podían salir bien librados después de provocarle un mal momento a su compañero

-señor- dijo García cuando lo vio salir del elevador

-no digan nada, ¿cómo pudieron usar recursos federales para investigar al novio de su supuesto amigo?-pregunto Aarón

-estábamos preocupados por el, no queríamos que le rompieran el corazón-dijo García

-él es lo suficientemente capaz de defenderse además Dave lo conoce y conoció a sus padres serán los dos dados de baja dos semanas sin sueldo- dijo Aarón

-no puedes hacer eso- dijo Morgan

-si puedo hacerlo, usaron recursos federales, agradezcan que no lo estoy reportando a Strauss o sería peor- dijo Aarón y los dos salieron de la oficina del jefe con

-¿hey sabes cómo está Spencer?-pregunto Dave

-estable, Josh se quedo con el, al menos ya sabemos sobre el embarazo para cuidarlo en el campo- dijo Aarón

-así es, y te aseguro que Josh es una buena persona- dijo Dave

-lo se pero de todas formas leeré la investigación que hicieron no está de más ser precavidos Spencer merece ser feliz-dijo Aaron, el omega seguía en el hospital, a pesar de sentirse bien el doctor que se estaba encargando del embarazo le pidió quedarse más, Josh entraba a la habitación cuando ve que su omega se estaba levantando, dejo la bolsa y lo impidió

-¿que haces bebé?-pregunto Josh

-me quiero ir, tengo un asunto pendiente- dijo Spencer

-olvídate de eso, de ellos , nos amamos y es lo único que debería importante- dijo Josh

-lo sé pero estoy enojado- Spencer se quejó y Josh beso su frente, el omega recibió una llamada Josh le pasó su teléfono y era Aarón quien le dijo que había suspendido a Morgan y Penélope él estaba de acuerdo con eso, no podían seguir metiéndose en su vida como sin nada

Al día siguiente el omega fue dado de alta, Josh lo llevo a casa, el omega empezó a pensar en renunciar, realmente quería este bebe. 

Josh tuvo que irse a la oficina y el castaño se quedó solo, el alfa lo hizo con la excusa de prepararle una sorpresa a Spencer para que no dudara de sus intenciones hacía el y su bebé.

Aarón pasó a verlo junto a Jack

-tio Spencer- el pequeño abrazo a Spencer, este no podía cargarlo pero lo abrazo de todas formas, el pequeño y Aarón necesitaban apoyo.

-¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Spencer sorprendido al verlos en el departamento, se quedaron juntos un rato, el omega ayudo al niño con algunas materias que andaba mal.   
Aarón sabía de la sorpresa que estaba haciendo Josh y pasaron la tarde con Spencer cuando el menor recibió una llamada de su pareja para decirle que lo esperaba en un restaurante, Spencer se cambió de ropa por una adecuada para la ocasión y Arnold paso por él y lo llevo al restaurante que Josh estaba acostumbrado a visitar y el mesero llevo al omega a la mesa y Josh lo recibió con un beso.

-no pensé que quisieras salir a cenar- dijo el omega considerando que había estado en el hospital.

-te quería consentir y recuerdas que debes alimentarte mejor- dijo Josh y pidieron de cenar, el alfa sabía que a Spencer le iba a gustar su sorpresa era un omega muy sensible y en estos momentos las hormonas están a flor de piel, después de cenar caminaron por un pequeño parque donde Spencer solía jugar con Henry .

-¿quieres regresar a casa?-pregunto Josh

-no estoy bien me gusta pasar tiempo contigo- comentó el omega mientras se tomaban de la mano, el clima era agradable y la compañía mejor , Spencer estaba feliz y Josh también lo está, se pararon en el centro donde había una fuente y se tomaron unas fotos, cuando empiezan a sonar los fuegos artificiales y los pocos presentes vieron que las luces de colores estaban formando una oración “te quieres casar conmigo?” y Spencer presentía que el mensaje era para el y efectivamente, Josh se había arrodillado con una cajita de terciopelo y un anillo de compromiso de color oro, con un diamante en el centro.

-cielo, se que esto todavía es muy pronto, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-pregunto Josh y el omega aceptó sin dudarlo, ya era suyo completamente, no necesitaban de un contrato o acuerdos prenupciales para estar juntos.

-por supuesto que si amor- dijo Spencer y Josh colocó el anillo en su dedo y beso su mano para regresar a casa.


	15. Capituló 15: contigo puedo volver a creer

Capituló 15: contigo puedo volver a creer

Spencer regresó a trabajar con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro sabía que no estaban Derek y Garcia y sentía que podía presumir su felicidad, sin peleas.

-te ves muy feliz- dijo JJ

-estoy feliz JJ- dijo Spencer presumiendo su anillo de matrimonio

-oh Dios mío es hermoso -dijo JJ

-¿que es hermoso?-pregunto Emily entrando a la oficina de JJ con un té para el castaño y un café para ellas.

-nuestro Spencer se va a casar- dijo JJ animada y Emily se unió al chisme

-te haremos una despedida de soltero envidiable- dijo Emily

-espero que el embarazo me deje - dijo el castaño quien estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas con su príncipe azul y Aarón fue a buscarlos.

-tenemos un caso- dijo Aarón notando las sonrisas en todos- ¿cuál es el chisme?- pregunto el alfa

-me voy a casar con Josh- dijo el castaño enseñando su anillo

-felicidades, después haremos una fiesta- dijo Aarón sonriendo sabía que no se equivocó en defender a Josh, encontraron a un alfa que no habían visto, era un remplazo mientras Morgan estaba suspendido y volaron otra vez a Florida, en el avión Spencer le aviso a Josh que irían a Texas y notaron que el agente de remplazo de Derek era bueno en lo que hacía y no se metía en su vida privada, cuando aterrizaban en Texas el omega fue a vomitar al baño y Gómez lo ayudó a levantarse y sentarse, el anillo en el dedo de Spencer brillaba y de vez en cuando se acariciaba el vientre plano, ateririzaron en Texas y el caso pasó sin contratiempos solo que las náuseas de Spencer en las mañanas. Josh siguió trabajando y se comunicaba con Spencer en las noches y en tres días ellos regresaban a Virginia y Josh fue por su pareja al hangar, Aarón había dado permiso para que Josh accediera sin problemas para recibir al castaño ambos se abrazaron y Josh noto que no estaba Morgan, ayudo a su prometido con la maleta y fueron a descansar.

Semanas después

Spencer empezaba a planear la boda, tenían un lapso de 3 meses antes de que el embarazo empezara a notarse, en lugar de leer sus acostumbrados libros leía revistas para bodas, el no tenía idea de que hacer claramente Josh era de una clase social diferente a la de el que siempre tuvo carencias, sacudió su cabeza, todo eso estaba cambiando

-Nunca te eh visto leer revistas - dijo Emily mientras le llevaba un té

-es para bodas y no tengo ni idea de que hacer- dijo Spencer dándole las revistas

-conozco quien puede ayudarte, mi mamá tiene muchos contactos- dijo Emily  
-Gracias, conozco a Josh y se que no va a querer algo sencillo, es algo que siempre quiso y quiero que este a la altura-dijo Spencer

-eres un buen omega, estará feliz con lo que escogas-dijo Emily

-claro, realmente no se que hacer, me gusto este traje- dijo Spencer enseñándole un traje blanco, era especial para omegas embarazados pero por eso quería hacerlo antes de que se viera más y le fuese imposible moverse. Morgan noto el anillo y el tema de la revista

-vas a casarte con el?-pregunto Morgan

-así es, voy a casarme con el-dijo Spencer enseñándole el anillo y lo ignoro regresando a la revista y Morgan lo dejo pasar porque no quería problemas no tuvieron casos y se dedicaron a papeleo, la mayoría del equipo consentía al castaño cuando se acercaba la hora de salida un oficial de acercó al omega y que tenía visitas

-si prometido está afuera esperándolo- comentó el oficial que ya tenía sus años trabajando con ellos

-dile que pase, necesito guardar esto- se quejó el castaño y Emily tuvo una idea

-aprovechando que Josh está aquí porque no vamos cenar todos? Después de todo ya es parte del equipo- dijo Emily

-estoy de acuerdo, tengo hambre- se quejó el omega y Josh se acercó a Spencer para besarlo

-me uno- JJ se animó al igual que Dave y Aarón, Morgan y Garcia se negaron y cenaron aparte, Spencer estaba feliz de que el equipo aceptara a su alfa, escogieron hamburguesas por antojo del omega.

-para cuando es la boda?-pregunto JJ

-quizá en dos meses o menos Spencer no quiere que el embarazo se le note, quiere moverse- comentó Josh y Spencer tenía un punto a favor.

-Henry nunca me dio muchos problemas pero cada embarazo es diferente-comentó la otra omega del equipo.

-Haley tuvo que guardar reposo lo cual fue difícil porque no me ocupe de ella como debería- dijo Aarón con cierta nostalgia y cambiaron el tema porque la pérdida aún está muy fresca en Aarón, platicaron de la boda y la luna de miel, Spencer tenía ganas de conocer Italia y Francia, cumplirle sus deseos era fácil, Josh pensaba en que después de la boda irse antes de que el médico le prohibiera a Spencer viajar, cuando acabaron llevaron a Emily a su casa, Spencer le avisó que desayunarían juntos y el estaba bien con eso.  
Continuará


	16. Capituló 16: Dama de honor

Habían pasado unos días desde el anuncio de la boda pero Spencer no tenía ni idea que hacer y dejarlo en manos de un extraño que no entendiera los gustos suyos y los de su prometido, la agenda seguía en blanco y esto empezaba a ocasionarle un dolor de cabeza, por suerte tenía dos mejores amigas para apoyarse.

-increíblemente ahora con las redes sociales hay muchos videos que nos pueden ayudar-comentó JJ mientras despejaba una pizarra de su oficina, para ocuparla para la organización del evento, Spencer y Emily estaban con ella.

-te ayudaremos a que tengas la mejor despedída y la mejor boda- dijo Emily y Aarón no se sorprendió de encontrarlos ahí, preparaban según ellas “el evento del año”.

-hey jefe ¿algún caso?-pregunto Spencer

-no, veo que adelantaron los reportes, no se mucho de esto pero me gustaría ayudar-dijo Aaron

-en tu rato libre lee esto- JJ le entrego una revista “como ser una dama de honor perfecta” el alfa parpadeo ¿realmente existía este tipo de revistas? Negó con la cabeza y regresó a la oficina para leer, lo que no hizo con su boda lo hara por su mejor amigo 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Josh también hacia lo suyo, estaba haciendo un mantenimiento a la mansión de sus padres, era el mejor lugar para hacer la ceremonia.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
-no podemos permitir esa boda- dijo Liam

-lo se, hice mi investigación, contrate un investigador privado para que me ayudara a encontrar datos sobre Spencer Reid, no hay nada malo con el, lo va a estar siguiendo mientras este en la ciudad, el no sabe con quien se está metiendo- dijo Alan

-¿no se Dara cuenta? Digo es agente delFBI-dijo Liam

-el beta que contrate es experto, espero que encuentre algo que nos pueda servir,no renunciaré a mi vida de lujos, se que toda su fortuna pasará a los socios si no consigue esa cláusula- dijo Alan mientras se servía del wishkey que estaba en la oficina de su padre

-me gusta cuando me haces caso sin tener que amenazarte, se que a ti tambien te gusta el dinero-  
Dijo Liam sonriéndole a su único hijo, Alan sabia que tenían eso en común.

El día paso sin contratiempo con los preparativos y trabajo de oficina, estaban por irse a descansar cuando Aarón salió y les dijo que había un caso y que no podía esperar a mañana, Spencer y JJ les avisaron a sus respectivas parejas y fueron a trabajar, Spencer extrañaba a Josh, quizá esté considerando en renunciar, el alfa había prometido que si llegara a hacer eso, el cubriría los gastos de su madre pues Spencer se aventuró a esto sin pedir nada a cambio, mientras el avión volvía a aterrizar el castaño se acariciaba el plano vientre.

-¿estás bien? Debiste quedarte - comentó JJ

-estoy bien, haré mi trabajo hasta donde pueda o antes- dijo el omega, Morgan jamás pensó que vería a Spencer embarazado y sobre todo feliz, el caso pasó sin ningún contratiempo y regresaron a casa 3 días después, esta vez Josh recibió a Spencer con una caja de chocolates, eran esos detalles que Spencer se enamorara más de Josh y Will sentía que tenía que hacer algo para no quedar enfrente de su esposa como un hombre no romántico y sin querer el y Josh se habían echo amigos y fueron a casa.

El fin de semana Spencer y Josh estuvieron en la mansión, el omega estaba impresionado, no había visto una casa tan grande como la de David, había 5 habitaciónes 3 baños y la habitación principal tenía jacuzzi como el penthouse

-deje esta casa cuando entre a la facultad en Yale para la licenciatura y maestría de negocios, nunca más regresé, trabajé en otra empresa y compré el penthouse donde estábamos viviendo, supongo que cuandose acaben las remodelaciones será un buen lugar para vivir-dijo Josh mientras le enseñaba la casa, el jardín era amplio justo para la ceremonia y que su hijo pueda jugar mientras crece. La luz y el agua caliente aerovía y se quedaron el fin de semana, Spencer no se podía acostumbrar aún a tantos lujos pero sentía que sabía más acerca de su alfa.

Extrañamente el fin de semana no hubo casos, la pareja estuvo en el centro comercial viendo muebles para la casa nueva, Spencer no quería exagerar tanto en gastos escogiendo algo cómodo y en un tomo de colores café con negro, una mesita en el centro y la pantalla para ver películas mientras se abrazaban.

-¿estás cansado?-pregunto Josh

-no, me siento bien quería ver una tienda más- dijo el joven doctor mientras caminaba agarrado de la mano de su pareja y caminaron a una tienda especial para omegas embarazados, haciendo sonreír al mayor y la encargada se acercó a la pareja mientras el menor veía los camisones, compró varios, quería ropa cómoda para ir al trabajo, escogió para los primeros meses y un vestido que le había gustado a Josh para cuando rondara los 7 meses, cuando salieron se encontraron con un rostro familiar

-¿Joshy?-pregunto Alan notando al otro omega y el castaño no soltó el brazo del alfa.

-¿Alan qué haces aquí?-pregunto el alfa

-a comprar unas cosas para el desfile,, te haré llegar 2 invitaciones supongo que es tu prometido -dijo Alan fingiendo inocencia 

-si lo soy, nos tenemos que ir- Spencer lo jalo de la mano y siguieron caminando 

-¿estabas celoso?-pregunto Josh

-¿deberia estarlo?-dijo Spencer y beso al mayor, no sabían que Alan los estaba viendo.

-maldito estupido-murmuró Alan y fue a su tienda habitual

-¿quieres algo más?-pregunto Josh

-si, un helado no estaría mal- la pareja compró el helado y regresaron a casa, el omega estaba consciente que debía cambiar de guarda ropa unos meses, preparó su maleta por si acaso y busco a Josh, entregarían los muebles la siguiente semana.

-¿te ayudo en algo? Recuerda que tengo un doctorado en matemáticas- dijo el omega mientras se sentaba y veía a Josh que tenía cara de preocupación

-de echo si amor, este en el informe del mes pasado y este del de este mes siento que falta dinero- dijo el alfa y Spencer empezó a hacer cálculos, Josh estaba maravillado de su mente, no podía haber escogido un mejor compañero, un rato después Spencer comprobó que lo estaban desfalcando.

-aqui está la diferencia, es mucho dinero, te están desfalcando- dijo el castaño

-hare una junta con los accionistas mañana ¿estarías conmigo?-pregunto Josh

-si le avisaré a Aarón que no iré por unos problemas en tu empresa,-comento el omega mientras hacia la llamada, después de todo sería parte del patrimonio de su hijo


	17. Capituló 17: Detenido

Capituló 17: Detenido

Spencer acompaño a Josh a la reunión, los socios no estaban tan contentos en especial Liam pues el no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que el alfa cumpliera el testamento.

Su secretaria avisó que que estaban los socios listos para la junta, ambos fueron y se encontraron con Alan otra vez.

-escuché qué hay una junta, ¿está todo bien? ¿Te ayudo en algo?-pregunto Alan con la intención de acariciar el rostro del alfa, pero Spencer detuvo su mano. 

-el no necesita tu ayuda, me tiene a mi- dijo el omega enseñándole su anillo de compromiso para hacerle entender que Josh era suyo .

-solo quería ser un buen amigo, haz lo que quieras- dijo Alan

-¿estás enojado?-pregunto el omega

-no, me gusta que estes celoso- besó sus labios antes de entrar a la reunión y enfrentarse a los socios, especialmente a Liam, sabía que sin pruebas no podía acusarlo directamente.

-¿que significa esto Josh?-pregunto Liam

-estaba haciendo los informes de este mes, encontré algunas regularidades los ingresos del mes pasado no coincide con los de este mes, el Dr Spencer Reid encontró estas irregularidades- dijo Josh entregándoles a todos unas copias de los informes

-porque un extraño está metiéndose en asuntos de la compañía?-pregunto Liam otra vez

-no es un extraño es mi prometido, tiene doctorados entre ellos en matemáticas así que no hay ningún error, abriré una denuncia para que se haga una investigación y caerá el que tenga que caer-dijo Josh

-estoy de acuerdo - dijo Sam y Liam está a extrañamente tranquilo Josh sentía que algo planeaba y tenía que estar preparado para todo, el omega sentía que el ambiente estaba tenso, odiaba estar rodeado de alfas que no conoce pero se sentía seguro con Josh.

La junta terminó y Spencer acompaño a Josh a levantar la denuncia.

-podemos tomar el caso- dijo Aarón

-¿no hay conflicto de intereses?-pregunto Spencer

-no si te mantienes al margen-dijo Aarón y le aviso al equipo que tienen un caso.

-¿se puede hacer eso?-pregunto JJ

-si él se mantiene al margen si, quien quiere salir del caso está bien, es opcional pero Garcia eres buena te necesitamos- dijo Aarón

-está bien, que Josh me dé acceso a todo en la empresa, computadoras cuentas- empezó a decir Garcia y Dave tenía un presentimiento acerca de esto.

-esto no me está gustando-dijo Dave

-¿que piensas?-pregunto Aarón

-que algo está mal-dijo Dave y el equipo fue con Josh a la empresa, fingieron no conocerse.

-las computadoras principales están en mi oficina, de ahí tienen acceso a todo- dijo Josh

-bien, haremos nuestro trabajo-dijo Aarón, Spencer estaba en la oficina, estaba preocupado también, empezó a hakear sobre Liam, Josh sospechaba de el,debía hacer algo para ayudarlo, acariciaba su vientre inconscientemente.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Morgan

-estoy bien- Spencer comentó mientras seguía en lo suyo, pero estaba tan nervioso que fue a vomitar y Morgan lo ayudó, después tuvieron un caso local y se hicieron cargo mientras el equipo estaba con Josh.

La investigación duró dos días, Garcia había encontrado que el dinero que faltaba estaba en una cuenta en un paraíso fiscal en las Islas Caimán a nombre de Josh Stabler

-esto es imposible, el puso la denuncia y convenció a Spencer de tener a su bebé - dijo Aarón

-tenemos que seguir las leyes- comento Emily, no podían hacer exepciones además de que el fraude es un delito que se persigue de oficio, Aarón no estaba convencido de arrestar al prometido de Spencer

-¿algún problema agentes?- pregunto Sam

-encontramos el dinero- dijo Rossi extendiéndole el informe

-es imposible, ¿porque desfalcaría su propia empresa? A menos ¿que pensara que el embarazo no llegará a término?-pregunto Sam

-no Josh realmente ama a Spencer hay algo más-dijo Rossi

-es lo que vamos a averiguar pero hay que arrestar a Josh- dijo Emily y conociendo a Spencer se va a querer morir, ninguno sabía que Liam había escapado y dejó a Alan para ponerlo a tanto tenía un plan de reserva.

El equipo decidió no avisar a Spencer o al FBI pues Josh no iba a poner resistencia.

La pareja terminaba de desayunar, Josh no estaría en el edificio hasta que terminaran de hacer la investigación, el alfa sentó a Spencer en la mesa y lo beso, estaba estresado, no esperaba este contratiempo, desabrochaba la camisa cuando sonó el timbre y ambos gruñeron, la ama de llaves fue a abrir y dejo pasar a los agentes.

-¿Aarón cómo está todo?-pregunto Spencer

-lo siento Spencer- dijo JJ

-Josh Stabler quedas arrestado por fraude, cualquier cosa que digas puede ser usado en tu contra, tienes derecho a un abogado si no puedes pagarlo la corte te asignará uno- dijo Aarón mientras esposaba a Josh y Spencer se abrochaba la ropa

-¿que diablos está pasando?-pregunto el omega

-hay unas cuentas a su nombre en un paraíso fiscal en las Islas Caimán con el dinero que desapareció -dijo Rossi extendiéndole los papeles a Spencer

-Arnold sabe a quién llamar, todo estará bien-dijo Josh mientras lo sacaban esposado y dejaban a Spencer con el corazón en la boca, JJ se quedó a su lado mientras hablaban con Arnold, el abogado de Josh era su mejor amigo, Steve Cooper quien estaba por suerte en Quantico y se reunió con Spencer y Arnold en la jefatura.

-¿eres Spencer no? Me hubiera gustado conocerte en la boda- comento el pelirrojo

-a mi también ¿Qué podemos hacer?-pegunto Spencer

-¿Quién puso la denuncia?-pregunto Steve

-nosotros, el sospechaba de Liam Muller-dijo el castaño

-no me sorprende, ese hombre nunca quiso a Josh y se sentía dueño de todo- Steve vio cómo su mejor amigo llegaba esposado y lo empujaron a una celda. 

-señor, necesito hablar con mi cliente-pidió Steve enseñándole su licencia

-está bien, por el momento solo usted puede verlo- comento un policía mientras Steve dejaba sus cosas en el mostrador 

-creo que necesito sentarme-dijo el omega y Arnold lo ayudo, en medio de este caos, el equipo recibió un caso y Spencer no podía irse, uso los días que tenía guardados de vacaciones para apoyar a su prometido, Dave también decidió quedarse, todo esto era un error. 

Mientras tanto, adentro de las celdas.

-Steve, me da gusto verte-dijo Josh

-¿Qué está pasando? Arnold hablo estaba muy angustiado-dijo Steve

-hum, creo que Liam me está tratando de culpar para quedarse con la empresa- aunque Josh estaba más preocupado por Spencer que por el mismo-¿Cómo esta Spencer amigo?-pregunto Josh

-está afuera con Arnold, su equipo se fue a un caso y es más atractivo en persona-dijo Steve

-¿puedo pedirte un enorme favor? ¿Puedes cuidarlo? No me fio de Liam-dijo Josh

-lo hare, pero es un agente del FBI dudo que necesite que lo cuide pero estaré al pendiente-dijo Steve sonriéndole, prometiéndole que lo iba a sacar, el celador le dijo que había acabado sus 5 minutos, cuando sale ve a Spencer en el suelo mientras llamaban a una ambulancia, todo esto era un caos.


	18. Capituló 18: somos un equipo

La ambulancia llegó para llevarse a Spencer y Steve se fue con el, decidieron no decirle nada a Josh para no preocuparlo y Dave y Arnold se fueron aparte y el italiano le avisó al equipo, Dave se haría cargo de la investigación por si el equipo tenía que salir.

En el hospital llevaron a Spencer a urgencias y los tres tuvieron que esperar a que lo revisaran, pudo haber sido por la impresión de ver a Josh ser arrestado, una hora después el médico salió buscando al alfa de Spencer, aunque el chico seguía durmiendo los médicos se dieron cuenta por la marca del cuello.

-estoy buscando al alfa del agente Reid-dijo el doctor, el hospital era donde mandaban a todos los agentes en Virgina.

-su alfa está en prisión, pero yo soy el abogado de la familia –dijo Steve enseñándole su cedula y el doctor está conforme con eso.

-el agente Reid está bien, su presión estaba por los suelos, prefiero que se quede un par de días para monitorearlo -comento el doctor

-¿puedo verlo?-pregunto Steve dispuesto a cumplir con lo que le prometió a Josh y Dave regreso a la oficina para ver como podía ayudar a Josh, era injusto todo esto para la pareja, Steve fue con Spencer, Arnold se quedó en la sala de espera por si necesitaban algo, por el momento solo 1 persona podía ver al castaño quien seguía durmiendo y se sentó a lado de él, acaricio su cabello

-te prometo que haré todo lo posible para sacar a Josh-dijo Steve, quizá este sea el caso más complicado de lo que lleva su carrera, JJ le comento a Will lo que había pasado y el estaba en camino al hospital necesitaban pruebas para demostrar que Josh era inocente. 

Will llegó al hospital y fue al mostrador, enseñó su placa de detective. 

-soy el detective Lamontagne y quiero ver al agente Reid- dijo Will

-¿es usted familiar?-pregunto la beta detrás del mostrador. 

-si el es el padrino de mi hijo y me gustaría saber si estaba bien-dijo Will mostrándole una foto del último cumpleaños de Henry. 

-habitación 201- y Will busco la habitación, abrió la puerta y vio a un alfa que no había visto y sacó su pistola. 

-aléjate de el ¿quién eres?-pregunto Will

-soy Steve Cooper, abogado de Josh- Steve con cuidado le enseñó una foto con el alfa de Spencer. 

-lo siento, con todo esto no sabía en que confiar - Will guardo su pistola y vio al omega que estaba 

-lo se y haré todo lo posible para que no pise la cárcel - dijo Steve respirando más tranquilo y ambos alfas se sentaron, Steve recibió una llamada, era para ver lo de la corte de arraigo, la lectura de los delitos y ver la fecha para el juicio, realmente no esperaba que fuese tan rápido. 

-tengo que ir al juzgado me hubiera gustado quedarme a cuidarlo- comentó Steve viendo que Spencer seguía durmiendo. Will se quedó con el y la niñera pasaría por Henry al pre escolar. 

-nos avisas que va a pasar-dijo Will y Steve salió mientras el equipo llegaba a Florida

Spencer comenzó a despertar, no le habían dado ningún medicamento, sintió que sujetaban su mano y pensó que era Josh

-¿Joshy?-pregunto Spencer

-no cariño soy yo- dijo Will con su inconfundible acento y Spencer empezó a llorar, Will lo abrazo y acaricio su espalda.

-hay que confiar en Steve, JJ me aviso y vine a verte –comento Will, fue fácil agarrarle cariño al omega y Spencer se recargo con cuidado en su hombro, en uno de sus brazos tenia suero conectado, si Josh no salía de la cárcel ¿Qué iba a hacer solo con un bebe?. 

La lectura de los delitos seria en dos días lo cual era bueno esperaba conseguir fianza y que enfrentara el proceso en libertad ¿Por qué desfalcaría a su propia empresa?, le hablo a Spencer para mantenerlo informado pero el medico no lo iba a dejar salir, aun se sentía mareado y Will también le aviso a su esposa lo que estaba pasando. 

Dos días después 

El mismo día de la audiencia de Josh, Spencer salió del hospital y lo llevaron a la casa que estaban remodelando, hubiera querido estar ahí pero el medico había dicho que necesitaba descansar. 

-siguiente caso, el estado vs Josh Stabler, ¿Cómo se declara su cliente?-pregunto el juez 

-inocente señoría, solicitamos fianza- dijo Steve

-el señor Stabler tiene propiedades en Madrid, puede escapar fácilmente –dijo el fiscal y Steve no quería usar a Spencer pero no había opción

-señoría, mi cliente tiene lazos con la comunidad, es un buen hombre, un buen ciudadano no tiene ni una multa de tránsito ni antecedentes, en meses será padre, su omega esta embarazo y reciente estuvo en el hospital, su omega es huérfano, no tiene a nadie más que mi cliente- dijo Steve y Josh se le quedo mirando como diciendo ¿Qué estaba pasando? 

-considerando que no hay antecedentes su cliente tiene que entregar su pasaporte y visa, fijo la fianza en 10 mil dólares-dijo el juez y el fiscal no estaba conforme pero no podía pelear.

-congelaron mis cuentas ¿Qué hare?-pregunto Josh

-Dave dijo que pagaría tu fianza, para llevarte con tu omega-dijo Steve vio a Dave y a Arnold en el juzgado, el amigo de Spencer pago la fianza, Liam y su hijo no se saldrían con la suya. En la tarde Josh llego a casa, pensó que irían al pent-house pero fueron a la casa de sus padres, estaba preocupado por su castaño, después se encargaría de los demás

-Josh- Spencer lo abrazo en cuento lo vio entrar, las hormonas más el miedo de no volver a verlo 

-perdóname, ¿estás bien? ¿Estuviste en el hospital?-pregunto Josh mientras acariciaba su vientre

-estoy bien ahora que estas aquí, ¿Qué haremos ahora? No podemos arrestar a Liam asi como sin nada-dijo el castaño 

-seguirlo, investigarlo el debió planificar todo esto-dijo Josh, Steve noto que Josh estaba cansado y se despidió, debían tener las pruebas antes del juicio si no… Dave y Will se fueron y la pareja se quedó sola. 

-gracias por seguir a mi lado pero no puedo prometerte nada ahora-dijo Josh

-no lo hagas, encontraremos las pruebas y limpiaremos tu nombre, solo bésame- pidió el omega mientras Josh lo cargaba e iban a la cama para hacer el amor, despues resolverían lo demas.


	19. Capituló 19: Solo quiero quedarme contigo

Capituló 19: Solo quiero quedarme contigo

Spencer realmente no entendía que le pasaba, en toda su vida, nunca necesito de un alfa pero con Josh era todo diferente, dependía totalmente de él, cuando amaneció estaba muy cerca del alfa, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y las manos de Josh palpaban suavemente el vientre aún plano y recordó que se había tomado vacaciones, se quedó dormido. 

El equipo regresaba del caso, Dave les puso al tanto y prometieron encontrar las pruebas para limpiar el nombre de Josh.

-bien, sé que este caso es extra, si alguien no quiere participar está bien, y también pido discreción para que Strauss no se entere-dijo Aaron y todos aceptaron trabajar, quizá para Morgan sea una oportunidad para que Spencer lo perdone y empezaron por ir a ver a Liam y a su hijo, Derek fue acompañado por JJ

-¿y si no encontramos las pruebas?-pregunto JJ

-las encontraremos no creo que a Spencer le guste un convicto de prometido-brome Morgan, el edificio donde vivían los Muller era lujoso como todo el fraccionamiento y tocaron el timbre, salio un muchacho y suponían que era Alan.

somos agentes, ¿estara el Sr Liam Muller?-pregunto JJ enseñándole su placa

-oh debe ser por lo de Joshy, no, mi padre salio de viaje y no se cuando regrese-dijo Alan, estaba enojado, pues su padre había fastidiado su plan pero tampoco lo iba a delatar y perder los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado.

-¿de dónde conoces a Josh?-pregunto JJ

-crecimos juntos, éramos amigos, hasta que se consiguió un omega y me dejo de lado, su pareja es muy prepotente y creída-dijo Alan sin saber que eran amigos de Spencer

-¿estás diciendo que la pareja lo planeo?-pregunto Derek

-uno nunca conoce a la gente, en lugar de molestarme deberían investigarlo-dijo Alan y JJ quería golpearlo por hablar asi de su mejor amigo

-gracias, si sabe algo mas o regresa su padre me gustaría que habláramos- Derek entrego su tarjeta y jalo a JJ antes de que golpeara a Alan.

-¿puedes creerlo?-pregunto JJ

-lo sé, está jugando con nosotros, no sabe que somos amigos-dijo Derek

-el prepotente es el, no puedo creer que Josh haya sido su amigo-se quejó JJ

-ya JJ tranquila, si se fue no podemos hacer nada- la pareja regreso a la oficina para hablar con Steve.

Mientras tanto

Spencer volvía a despertar, se encontraba solo en la cama, se puso una bata y busco a Josh que estaba preparando el desayuno

-debes descansar, Steve me dijo que estuviste en el hospital, lo siento-dijo Josh y Spencer lo abrazo y derramo algunas lágrimas, las hormonas del embarazo lo volvían loco y se sentaron a desayunar cuando tocan el timbre era Steve.

-¿Cómo amanecieron?-pregunto Steve mientras se sentaba con ellos.

-un poco mejor ¿Qué sabes de mi caso?-pregunto Josh

-aún no hay fecha para el juicio, tus amigos están investigando, Liam se fue de viaje y Alan insinuó que tú tuviste que ver con el fraude-dijo Steve

-está loco- se quejó Josh, realmente sería difícil comprobar su inocencia.

-tranquilo amor, sabemos que eso no es cierto, Steve, ¿crees que podamos casarnos?-pregunto Spencer 

-quería hacer una gran fiesta - dijo Josh

-quizá crecer con lo indispensable, me hizo ver que 

-quizá crecer con lo indispensable, me hizo ver que no necesitamos tantos lujos para ser felices y yo solo puedo ser feliz si estás conmigo- comentó el omega haciendo sonreír a Josh,los Stabler habían sido conocidos por su gran derroche y excesos a diferencia de Spencer que siempre trabajo por lo que tiene. 

-investigare los requisitos, trataré de no tardarme no sé cuándo sea el juicio- Steve bebió de su café 

-pero hazlo con discreción, no quiero que Liam interfiera- dijo Josh quien estaba bastante enojado y Spencer podía olerlo, Steve se fue para realizar los trámites y la pareja se quedó sola.

-¿realmente quieres casarte conmigo? en el peor de los escenarios podría ir a la cárcel- dijo Josh

-te amo y no lo voy a permitir e huir solo le dará la razón a Liam- dijo Spencer mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Josh y besaba sus labios, Josh se quedó junto a él,, no quería entrar a la empresa hasta que limpiaran su nombre y económicamente se sentía atado. 

Garcia encontró que Liam no se fue de viaje registro el boleto pero nunca lo abordó tenían una oportunidad para encontrar las pruebas que necesitaban, quizá había juzgado mal a Josh y que realmente si amaba a Spencer. 

-¿que más encontraste?-pregunto Aarón

-el tipo tiene más dinero que Josh y tiene muchas propiedades en todos los Estados Unidos y tiene antecedentes, por conducir en estado de ebriedad y una acusación de acoso de una secretaria, terminó quitando los cargos- dijo García

-manda la información, quizá Josh sabe algo, cualquier cosa podría ser buena-dijo Aarón y García lo imprimió y Aarón salió para ver a los Stabler lo que ellos no sabían era que Liam estaba en la ciudad planeaba algo grande para quedarse con todo y quizá eso implicaba lastimar a Spencer. 

Aarón tardó un poco en llegar la casa de los padre de Josh estaba en un “barrio de ricos” alejado del centro, a diferencia del penthouse, el encargado del fraccionamiento lo dejó pasar, seguramente Spencer hablo con el diciéndole que sus amigos iban a estar viniendo a verlo. Cuando llegó a la casa adecuada tocó el timbre y Josh abrió la puerta. 

-hey Aarón, no sabía que ibas a venir, pasa- dijo Josh dejándolo entrar el agente admiro la casa,se sentó en la sala y esperaron a Spencer. 

-Aarón ya volvieron?-pregunto el menor sentándose junto a su jefe 

-si ayer volvimos pero estuve con Jack y hoy vine a verlos cómo están?-pregunto el agente 

-bien, pude librar la cárcel por ahora- comentó Josh 

-¿quieres un té o algo?-pregunto el omega

-si un café estaría bien- dijo Aarón yo vio levantarse e ir a la cocina

-tuve que parar la remodelación y no tengo empleados más que Arnold, quisiera pedirte un enorme favor- dijo el alfa

-el que necesites-dijo Aarón

-si llegara a ir a cárcel, me gustaría que tú cuidaras de mi familia, no confío en alguien más para eso-dijo Josh

-encontraremos las pruebas y no irás a la cárcel, pero no tienes que pedírmelo, lo haré- dijo Aarón

-¿que harás?-pregunto Spencer con la bandeja para el café 

-nada, no te preocupes tanto-dijo Aarón y se sentaron los 3 a platicar-Garcia encontró esta información de Liam ¿sabías algo?-pregunto Aarón

-no lo sabia, estaba en otra empresa trabajando hace 5 años ¿cual es el punto?-pregunto Josh

-buscaré a la mujer, si quiere volver a presentar cargos, las denuncias de acoso tiene unos 7 años de valides, si logramos convencerla puede que tengamos tiempo para limpiar tu nombre- dijo Aarón, pues así había pasado en muchos casos. 

-háganlo, y si pueden pregúntenle a su secretaria en turno, si lo hizo una vez lo haría otra vez, eso nos ayudaría- dijo Josh

-mientras tanto ustedes tengan cuidado, se que eres un agente pero, recuerda que estás embarazado- dijo el alfa. 

-lo se, tendremos cuidado, regresaré hasta que todo se solucione, no me siento tranquilo dejándolo solo con esto - dijo Spencer 

-bien, le dije a Strauss que tomaste vacaciones ella piensa que nunca descansas- tengo que regresar- besó la mejilla del menor y salió de la casa dándole a la pareja una esperanza para salir de este problema. 

-cómo agente que eres? crees que esto termine bien para nosotros?-pregunto Josh

-todo puede pasar pensaba hablar nuevamente con Alan-dijo el castaño 

-se que es tu trabajo pero no quiero que te lastimen y si vas esperare afuera- dijo Josh, Spencer haría cualquier cosa para no quedarse sin él.


	20. Capituló 20: Y que se entere el mundo que de amor tambien se puede vivir.

Edades: Spencer tiene 27 y Josh 33 

Los días pasaron lentos para la pareja, Steve se comunicó con Josh, el pensó que era sobre el juicio pero era por lo de la boda. 

-perfecto, le dire a Spencer para que tenga la documentación y le avise a sus amigos, gracias- Josh colgó y busco al omega que se estaba terminando de bañarse, entro al cuarto y admiro su cuerpo desnudo y el vientre que todavía no crecía mucho. 

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto el omega

-todo está bien tranquilo, era Steve, mañana tenemos la cita en el registro civil para casarnos-comentó el azabache mientras le pasaba una toalla a su pareja para que se tapara y lo ayudó a salir. 

-de acuerdo, buscare los documentos y le avisaré a mis amigos- Spencer estaba feliz, así tenía una preocupación menos, el no era bueno organizando algún tipo de evento y mientras su omega se secaba y vestía, el hablaba con Dave. 

-no hagan planes para mañana en la tarde-comentó el italiano

-¿harás una fiesta entre semana?-bromeó JJ

-si pero no es mía, los chicos adelantaron la fecha para la boda, se casan mañana a las 4 en el registro civil-dijo Dave y todos estaban contentos, Spencer era alguien quien necesitaba ser feliz.

-jefe, encontré la información de Alison Méndez, increíblemente no se mudó de cuidad-dijo Garcia esperando también que con esto se re conciliará con Reid había juzgado mal a su casi esposo. 

-después de la boda veré este asunto-dijo Aarón

-¿cual boda?-pregunto Erin 

-se casa un familiar, tiene rato que Jack no los ve- dijo Aarón

-¿y el agente Reid? Su escritorio está vacío- comentó Erin

-tomó vacaciones, tenía demasiados días libres sin usar- comentó Aarón esperando que no se enterara de nada, el FBI todavía tenía políticas duras con los omegas embarazados.

Strauss no confiaba del todo en Aarón y haría su investigación, en 5 años Spencer nunca tomó vacaciones, había algo más que les estaba ocultando. 

Spencer buscaba la documentación que les pedían, la casa tenía tantas habitaciones que tenía su propia librería pequeña, adquirio una pequeña mecedora, estaba sentado ahí mientras buscaba la documentación y vio una foto de cuando era niño con su madre, ella estaba muy enferma y no podía viajar para su boda, le iba a dar a su hijo la familia que el no pudo tener. 

-aqui estás, ¿ya encontraste todo? Steve vendrá por ellos- dijo Josh viendo que su omega se limpiaba unas lágrimas. 

-si aquí están, estoy bien encontré esto- dijo Spencer, enseñándole una foto donde estaba recién nacido con su mamá en sus brazos en el registro civil de Las Vegas. 

-después te prometo que iremos a verla, seremos unos buenos padres-dijo Josh mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. 

-lo se, no había visto esta foto en años- el castaño la volvió a guardar en el álbum

-te prometo que pronto haremos otro álbum con nuestro hijo-Josh sonrío y beso sus labios, tocaron el timbre. 

-olvide que no tenemos empleados- se quejó Josh, y Steve había ido por la documentación, mañana sería el gran día, ninguno podía dormir, habían esperado tanto ese momento. 

En la mañana la pareja se arregló, por la situación de Josh no habían podido comprar trajes y por suerte para Spencer su ropa normal aún le quedaba , el equipo esperaba que no se echara la perder la sorpresa que tenían para la pareja, la idea fue de Garcia, fue injusta con el. 

-wow creo que desde que te convertiste en perfiladora no te había visto usar vestido- comentó Morgan a JJ

-la ocasión lo amerita, Henry también está listo, el quiere llevar los anillos, espero que Spencer hable con él, está triste piensa que se va a olvidar de el- dijo JJ 

-sabemos que no lo va a hacer, adora a tu hijo- Derek comento mientras se dedicaban a sus reportes, la pareja llego al registro civil con una hora de anticipación, así que vieron cuando llego el equipo y Steve.

-son súper puntuales espero que no hayan tenido problemas- comento el castaño mientras abrazaba a JJ y a Henry.

-me siento como en la secundaria ¿a poco nunca se fugaron?-pregunto Derek y todos se que quedaron viendo.

\- ¿porque eso no me sorprende?- hablo Aaron

-bien, estamos todos ¿no? Salón 4, piso 3, deben estar esperándonos-comento Steve y lo siguieron, el edificio de gobierno era enorme y espacioso.

-¿Spencer Reid y Josh Stabler?-pregunto la secretaria,

-si- respondieron ambos, la siguieron al salón que les correspondía, el juez ya los esperaba, iba a hacer algunas preguntas pero al ver la cara de felicidad de la pareja, no hizo preguntas, ambos firmaron, después pasaron los testigos, Aaron y JJ con Spencer y Steve y Dave con Josh

-por el poder que me da la corte de Virginia, yo los declaro. Unidos en matrimonio-dijo el juez y la pareja se besó mientras los invitados aplaudían, tanto Spencer como Josh habían escrito sus votos sin que el otro lo supiera pero no enfrente de los extraños, la ceremonia fue rápida.

-¿Por qué no vamos a cenar? No siempre nuestro omega se casa-dijo JJ

-me parece buena idea ¿Qué dices cariño?¿no estas cansado?-pregunto Josh

-estoy bien, pregúntame cuando tenga 6 meses- dijo el omega

-bien, síganme conozco un lugar-Dave dijo mientras todos buscaban los autos y lo siguieron, era un restaurante, el perfilador mayor le pidió al dueño para que la pareja no se quedara sin fiesta, la comida ya estaba lista y se sentaron Spencer se veía muy feliz, Josh temía los planes de Liam pero sabía que tenían su respaldo, todos cenaron primero y antes de bailar, decidieron decir sus votos, brindaron y bailaron.

-esto fue una buena idea ¿ah llamado Strauss?-pregunto Dave

-no la invoques, ¿crees que Spencer quiera seguir en el equipo? Sus prioridades van a cambiar, un hijo siempre es primero, que no cometa los errores que yo hize, Josh puede ofrecerle una vida tranquila -dijo Aaron

-no seas tan duro contigo, eres un gran padre- dijo Dave mientras veía a la pareja bailar, Will bailaba con JJ,Garcia con Derek y sorpresivamente Steve con Emily, la fiesta terminó temprano los esposos regresaron a casa, listos para su noche de bodas.

-¿te llevo a tu casa?-pregunto 

-no quiero que sea la última fiesta a la que asista ¿notaste que Emily y Steve estaban cerca?-pregunto Josh, Steve es una buena persona y se merecía a alguien con quien compartir su vida, como ellos, ambos irradiaban felicidad, mientras entraban a la recamara principal, se iban quitando la ropa, Josh cargo a su castaño y lo acostó en la cama.

-quiero usar tu apellido-dijo el omega

-¿estás seguro? Sabes que nunca te pediría hacer eso-

-si me interesa usar el apellido del único hombre que realmente me ha querido-dijo el castaño Josh estaba bastante feliz

-compre algo para la noche de hoy, si no quieres usarlo no respetare tu decisión- de un cajón Josh saco un pequeño vibrador color rojo y realmente tenia pena de decirle a Spencer que lo usaran.

-yo tambien lo iba a sugerir-dijo el omega y del closet saco una caja,, mismo tamaño pero colro morado.

-¿Cuándo lo pediste?-pregunto Josh

-eso no importa, hay que usar el tuyo se ve más grueso-admitió el omega de forma coqueta y se acomido en la cama, con la cabeza en las almohadas. 

-¿cual era tu palabra?, por si sientes que es mucho- comentó Josh

-Quántico- El omega respondió mientras su esposo besaba su vientre plano y le pedía que abriera un poco las piernas, lubricó el vibrador para no lastimar a su esposo, cuando lo introduciría lo hizo con cuidado, prendió el control en una baja intensidad dándole a su pareja una descarga eléctrica, haciéndolo gemir, el alfa terminó de quitarse la ropa, se subió encima del omega amarrando las muñecas en la cabecera , había leído que un omega embarazado era muy sensible, no quería que esta fuese de las últimas noches con su esposo.

-¿estás conmigo?-pregunto el millonario.

-Josh- gimio Spencer cuando los labios del mayor tocaban la marca de la mordida haciéndolo gemir, el aparatito seguía moviéndose en su interiores, el alfa se entretuvo en sus pezones, se sentía muy afortunado de tenerlo en su vida. Los besos eran suaves y en poco tiempo el omega tuvo su primer orgasmo de la noche, haciendo sonreír al mayor, quien con cuidado sacó el vibrador, lo dejo aún lado y lo remplazó con sus dedos, el aparato lubrico un poco la entrada y el con sus dedos lo masajeo causándole más gemidos. 

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Josh

-si alfa- dijo el omega y vio a Josh masajear su miembro, el omega tiro de los amarres quería tocar a su esposo, pero si Josh queria jugar así, debía obedecerlo, las manos del mayor seguían dándole placer, su miembro se puso duro y empezaba a gotear, el alfa no se detuvo y uso ahora su labios para seguir con el juego, el omega gimio fuertemente y Josh sabía que pronto llegaría y no se equivocó, manchando su abdomen, su cuerpo se relajó después del segundo orgasmo y la pareja continuó hasta cuando no podían más, Josh lo desató notando que estaba adormilado, decidió dejarlo dormir. el baño podría esperar, levantó las cobijas y se cubrieron, podía sentir que Spencer estaba muy feliz y cansado, el también.

-te amo- El omega no lo escucho, ya de había dormido. 

Mientras tanto

-¿cómo que ya se casaron? Te pedí exactamente que vigilaras ese asunto- dijo Liam a su fuente dentro del gobierno

-lo siento señor lo manejaron tan discretamente que no pasó por mi oficina- dijo el beta 

-eres un inútil- dijo Liam y colgó, volvió a marcar otro número, de un mercenario a sueldo, solamente quería al omega y seguramente Josh haría cualquier cosa para recuperarlo. 

Continuara…


	21. Capítulo 21: Pintas el cielo, eres el tiempo, la tempestad que vino a cambiar mi sequía.

Capítulo 21: Pintas el cielo, eres el tiempo, la tempestad que vino a cambiar mi sequía.

Josh se levantó temprano, vio al omega que dormía cómodamente sobre su cuerpo, lo dejó en la cama y se puso una bata para bajar a preparar el desayuno, reviso el refrigerador, opto por lo único que sabía preparar, calento la cafetera y prendió la sándwichera, preparó el sándwich con queso para derretir mientras tarareaba una canción, fue al jardín y corto una rosa para colocarla junto al desayuno, cuando acabó subió a la habitación y su esposo seguía dormido, tomó la flor y con ella acarició el rostro del omega, para despertarlo

-quiero dormir más- se quejó el omega. 

-esto puede esperar debes comer-dijo Josh entregándole la flor

-eres un romántico, te amo tanto, por eso te voy a obedecer- el castaño intento sentarse pero le dolía el trasero, el mayor lo ayudó a sentarse, Josh acercó la bandeja y el menor empezó por el café, Josh se acomodó junto a el para desayunar

-no eh visto a Arnold, creí que se quedaría contigo- dijo el omega

-el di vacaciones, hasta que todo se arregle-dijo Josh 

-todo se arreglará, está delicioso- dijo el castaño refiriéndose al sándwich

-es lo único que se preparar, tristemente, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastime?-pregunto Josh viendo las mordidas en los hombros, la marca de sus dedos en la piel de sus caderas cuando. 

-estoy bien no me lastimaste, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo-dijo el castaño sonriendo, terminaron de desayunar y Josh preparo el baño. 

Mientras tanto

-es una oportunidad para vengarte-dijo Liam a la asesina en sueldo, ella lo dudó por un momento, con Spencer nunca tuvo problemas, el trato de ayudarla pero Aarón fue el culpable de todo, todos eran tan unidos como una familia que quizá si funcione, acepto el portafolio. 

-¿qué quiere que haga?-pregunto la mujer 

-quiero a este omega, de lo demás me encargo yo-dijo Liam enseñándole una fotografía de Spencer y Josh. 

-si yo me encargo, todos pagarán-comentó la mujer. 

La pareja terminó de bañarse y arreglarse, fueron por despensa, el refrigerador estaba vacio, Josh estaba mal acostumbrado, no se había fijado que los estaban siguiendo. Mientras acomodaban las cosas Spencer recibió una llamada. 

-Stabler- respondió el omega, lo cual sería bastante extraño para todos pero Josh estaba feliz de que usara su apellido. 

-eh, si Spencer, se que son tus vacaciones, pero ¿crees que podrías venir a apoyarnos? Necesitamos tu cerebro-dijo Aarón 

-si voy, lo que me tarde en llegar-dijo el omega y fue al pequeño despacho que tenía para buscar sus credenciales, su arma y su morral. 

-¿todo bien?-pregunto Josh

-necesito ir al trabajo, ¿me esperas o me acompañas?-pregunto Spencer 

-te acompaño, recuerda que tenemos a un psicopata detrás de nosotros-dijo Josh, tomando las llaves del Mustang para salir otra vez, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la UAC y JJ lo abrazo. 

-no te hablaríamos si no fuese importante-comentó la rubia

-¿donde puedo esperar?-pregunto Josh

-si quieres usa mi escritorio-dijo Spencer mientras besaba sus labios, Josh le hizo caso y empezó a leer un libro pero acerca de economía. 

-entonces ¿vas a cambiarte el apellido?-pregunto JJ

-si lo hablamos en la mañana y es lo más normal ¿no?-pregunto el castaño mientras veía las fotos de las escenas del crimen, era un caso local en Virgina, hubo varios allanamientos pero terminaban matando a las víctimas, habían perfilado que era una pareja, dos alfas pero había un alfa sumiso que seguía al dominante, los atraparon cerca del anochecer cuando intentaban meterse a una casa y cerraron el caso

-tendremos que acostumbrarnos a llamarte Dr Stabler, ¿quieres que alguien los acompañe a casa? Ya es muy noche y no sabemos aún dónde está Liam-dijo Aarón

-descuida, estaremos bien tengo mi arma- dijo el omega, buscaba a Josh, quien se quedó dormido en el sillón de la oficina de JJ 

-amor, despierta, ya acabamos-dijo el castaño. 

-eh ¿atraparon a los malos?-pregunto el alfa 

-si los atrapamos anda yo conduzco- dijo el castaño 

-yo no lo recomendaría, la última que vez que el manejo...-empezo Morgan a comentar pero lo pisaron, la pareja salió del edificio, regresaban a casa. 

-¿puedes manejar un poco más rápido?-pregunto Josh

-estoy embarazado, debo tener cuidado- se quejó el omega y Josh respingo, giraron para entrar al fraccionamiento cuando una suburban negra se atraviesa delante de ellos. 

-¿y este loco que?-pregunto Josh

-háblale a alguien y agáchate - dijo el castaño mientras sacaba su arma del cinturón, pero bajaron 4 sujetos y se acercaron al coche. Josh pensaban que querían el auto pero abrieron la puerta donde estaba Spencer y este supuso que lo querían a él, la mujer lo agarro del cabello y lo sacó del auto. 

-¡¡Spencer no!!-gritó Josh, con intenciones de levantarse pero un disparo en la llanta lo hizo quedarse ahí, hasta que la Suburban arrancó. Josh no se novio, su cuerpo temblaba y presentía quien estaba detrás de esto.

Aaron llegaba a casa con su hijo después de un largo día de trabajo, Jack lo abrazo y Aarón beso su frente cuando suena su teléfono, vio que era Spencer. 

-¿llegaron bien?-pregunto el jefe, escuchó un gemido y la voz no era la de su agente

-Aarón, se lo llevaron, nos interceptaron y se lo llevaron-dijo Josh 

-tranquiló, mandaré a alguien, después llegaré, ¿estas herido?-pregunto Aarón 

-no, estoy bien aquí esperare, estoy antes de llegar al fraccionamiento- el alfa colgó y le avisó a los paramédicos y al equipo, el tuvo que volver a dejar a su hijo quien lo veía enojado. 

-es por el tío Spencer, está en problemas-dijo Aarón 

-¿se va a ir como mamá?-pregunto Jack

-no si podemos evitarlo- Aarón beso sus frente y se lo entregó a su ex cuñada. 

-descuida, yo lo cuidaré, tráelo de regreso, Jack lo quiere mucho- dijo Jesica y Aarón volvió a salir. 

Los paramédicos habían llegado, Josh estaba aparentemente bien, Emily llegó primero. 

Mientras tanto

En la camioneta, habían amarrado al omega, siguieron conduciendo a una bodega en las afueras de la ciudad, esperaba que el equipo diera pronto con el, estaba preocupado por su esposo, no sabía si estaba herido oh no, el coche se detuvo y con empujones lo obligaban a caminar hasta que lo aventaron a piso, no pudo meter las manos, estaba preocupado por su bebé.

-ocúltate, te volveré a llamar-dijo Liam y el omega reconoció la voz, la mujer solo asintió, esperaba estar presente en la negociación, ansiaba tanto vengarse de Aarón, que encontró la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. 

Cuando Liam le quitó la venda de los ojos el castaño vio a su captor.

-eres un cobarde-dijo Spencer

-solo me estoy asegurando de tener lo que es mío y tú me vas a ayudar, Josh no se merece la empresa-dijo el viejo alfa-ademas no se que vio en ti, mi hijo es más atractivo que tu- El mayor lo pateo en el estómago, sacándole el aire y lo dejo encerrado. 

El equipo estaba con Josh, los paramédicos habían dicho que estaba bien y regresaron a la UAC para pensar en cómo encontrarlo, Aarón sentía un enorme dejavú respecto al día que su esposa murio y si podía evitar que volviera a pasar la haría. 

-estoy seguro que es obra de Liam ¿quien más podría hacer esto?-pregunto Josh

-revisaremos las propiedades que tienen Liam en Virgina, dudo que se haya ido lejos- dijo Dave

-sabe que vamos a buscarlos ahí , el hombre es inteligente, se graduó con honores en Harvard, lástima que papá no vio al traidor que era-dijo Josh, Garcia tecleaba rápidamente y JJ le avisó a su pareja que no iría a dormir, su omega y Reid se habían hecho buenos amigos.

-tiene tres departamentos en el área, uno lo está ocupando su hijo y los otros están abandonados, les mando la ubicación, de todas formas- dijo García

-¿no deberíamos descansar y empezar mañana temprano? sé que es prioridad encontrarlo pero si estamos cansados de nada va a servir-sugirió Derek. 

\- yo no poder descansar hasta tenerlo a mi lado- dijo Josh, no quería perder lo último que le quedaba. 

-empezaremos mañana temprano ¿quieres quedarte en un hotel?-pregunto Aaron

-no lo sé, ¿te incomoda si voy a tu casa? No me quiero quedar solo-el alfa comento y se fue con Aaron mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Steve, le iba a entregar todo a Liam con tal de tenerlo de vuelta…

Continuara…


	22. Capituló 22: Contigo vi el futuro relativamente fácil

Capituló 22: Contigo vi el futuro relativamente fácil

Josh no pudo dormir estaba preocupado por su esposo y tampoco quería estar solo, se quedó en el sillón de Aarón, había ruido en la cocina, Jack tenía que ir a la escuela y Josh esperaba recrear una escena así con su esposo y con su hijo

-hize ¿café quieres?-pregunto Aarón

-si no pude dormir-dijo Josh

-¿quien es el?-pregunto Jack notando al nuevo amigo de papa. 

-el esposo de tu tío Spencer-dijo Aarón

-¿el está en problemas?-pregunto Jack

-lo traeremos de regreso, para que vuelvan a jugar-dijo Aarón

-sus trucos de magia son increíbles-comentó Jack,Josh no los había visto pero si oído, esperaba que se encontrara bien.

En la bodega

Spencer estaba en el suelo, con las manos y pies atadas en una posición incómoda, no pudo dormir, el perfil que había hecho sobre Liam indicaba que no era un psicópata, solamente tenía una ambición en mente.

-Josh- pensó el castaño en su esposo, su estómago gruñó, tenía hambre y seguramente no le traerían nada de comida, pero la puerta se abrió y alguien entro, la misma mujer que se lo llevo.

-no intentes nada o tú bastardo lo lamentara-dijo Elle mientras lo desataba, el perfume la delató, no había cambiado en nada y el omega supuso que los había investigado bien.

-eres Elle Greenaway ¿no? Ah pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Porque haces esto? ¿Tan mal te tratamos?-pregunto Spencer

-no se a que te refieres, no te había visto-dijo Elle mientras desataba las muñecas, el omega se las sobó y se comió las galletas y el agua, ella lo volvió a amarrar

-se que no quieres hacer esto, puedes ayudarme-dijo el castaño, Elle no dijo nada y salió, dejando solo al omega nuevamente,el supuso que estaban en las afueras de la ciudad porque no había ruido de coches, su mente empezó a trabajar, Virginia tenía muchas conexiones, con otras ciudades-   
Aarón llevo a su hijo a la escuela,Josh lo acompaño y llegó a la oficina y vio que la mayoría del equipo ya estaba ahí.

-veo que madrugaron-dijo Aarón

-no pude dormir, ¿cuales son las órdenes?-pregunto JJ

-podemos ir a las direcciones que nos mando Garcia y ver si encontramos una pista sobre dónde puede estar Spencer, son dos edificios, nos dividiremos, JJ y Prentiss irán al que está en la avenida 15 y Morgan y yo iremos al otro, Dave te quedas por si Liam habla para pedir el rescate, el piensa que tiene el control-dijo Aarón y Dave acompaño al millonario mientras los demás iban al cateo.

-estoy preocupado Dave, no puedo perder a la única familia que me queda-dijo Josh

-no lo perderás, vamos a encontrarlo, siempre lo hacemos-dijo Dave

Los chicos se dividieron, esperaban encontrar pistas, si no tendrían que esperar a la llamada.

-¿iremos solos?-pregunto Morgan

-no puedo hacer movimientos sin que Strauss se entere, así que ponte tu chaleco-dijo Aarón y ambos llegaron al edificio, era lujoso pero aparentemente abandonado, no había guardia de seguridad o alguna alarm, 

-¡FBI!-grito Morgan mientras tiraba la puerta con una patada, era un edificio de 4 pisos y buscaron en todo el edificio, en el sotano encontraron algo que les impresiono.

-este maldito bastardo, lo tenia todo planeado ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?-pregunto Morgan, había un pizarrón, con fotos de Spencer desde que empezó a salir con Josh, Aaron sintió un nudo en el estómago, unas cajas con papeles llamaron su atención, y empezaron a revisarlos uno por uno, el hombre había echo su investigación acerca de su omega y el archivo de Elle Greenaway salió en la caja

-Hotch, el otro edificio esta abandonado no hay nada- Hotch pudo escuchar la voz de JJ en su oído, ahora entendia porque el secuestro salio bien y seguramente ella va a querer vengarse. 

-nos veremos en la oficina, sé a quién contrato para el secuestro-dijo Aaron y tomaron la caja y todas las fotos como evidencia y regresaron al bullpen. 

-¿Qué encontraste?-pregunto Dave

-esto- vacio la caja en el escritorio, Josh tomo las fotos.

-ese maldito cabron, no se saldrá con la suya-dijo Josh y vieron a Steve entrar. 

-aquí está la sesión de derechos sobre tu parte de la empresa, ¿estas seguro?-pregunto Steve

\- ¿crees que se dará cuenta que es falsa?-pregunto Josh

-si tiene un abogado con el sí, pero no, lo dudo-dijo Steve

-espera ¿Elle Greenaway? ¿Es enserio?-pregunto JJ demasiado sorprendida 

-si, será un poco más difícil de lo que pensé, es una agente entrenada-dijo Aaron y en eso suena el teléfono de Josh, era el numero de Spencer. 

-hey Joshy-dijo Liam con ironía y Garcia empezó a rastrear la llamada

-¿Dónde está mi esposo? Sé que tú lo tienes-dijo Josh, todos escuchaban la llamada, estaban en altavoz

-bingo, él está conmigo, solamente tú puedes evitar que lo asesine, entrégame todo-dijo Liam 

-quiero una prueba que él está bien, si no te olvidas del trato-dijo Josh, escucharon unos ruidos en el fondo, Elle empujo al castaño para que hablara, el equipo no pudo verlo pero las muñecas empezaban a sangrar en un intento de liberarse.   
-Josh, amor-dijo el omega

-¿Cómo estas bebe?-pregunto el alfa y Aaron tuvo que salir de la habitación para tomar aire, todo era muy cercano para él y no quiere que Spencer tenga el mismo final que su esposa. 

-estoy bien, te amo, si no sobrevivo quiero que no es tu culpa-dijo Spencer pero Liam le arrebato el teléfono. 

-yo te volveré a llamar, estate atento-dijo Liam y colgó, Josh golpeo una pared 

-¿sabes donde están hermosa?-pregunto Morgan

-usaron un celular desechable y hay algo que bloquea la señal, seguramente esa traidora les dijo de mi-dijo Garcia 

-abra que esperar-dijo Dave dándole espacio a Aaron todo era muy cercano para el

Con nuestro bello cautivo.Elle lo regresaba a su habitación. 

-puedes ayudarme a escapar, Elle estoy embarazado, por favor, se que perdiste a tu bebe por el caso del rey pescador pero ayúdame -pidio el omega y la mujer salio sin hacerle caso. 

En la UAC

Strauss se enteró de todo cuando Aaron rechazo ir a Arizona por un caso.

-¿y cuando pensaban decirme que un agente federal se involucró en un asunto de la herencia de una familia millonaria?-pregunto Erin y fue Dave quien hablo con ella, termino aceptando que rescataran al castaño y que si algo salía mal tendría la cabeza de Aaron.

El equipo tenía todo preparado para cuando Liam volvía a llamar, cerca del anochecer Elle fue a buscar a Spencer, los matones que había contratado estaban cuidando el lugar, por fuera. 

-Elle-murmuro el castaño

-cállate, te daré media hora para escapar, mi venganza era encentra de Aaron tu eres inocente en todo - ella corto las ataduras y lo ayudo a levantarse y salieron por la parte de   
atrás de la bodega, estaban en medio de un bosque, su cerebro no procesaba aun donde estaba. 

-¿vas a dejarme solo?-pregunto el omega

-tengo que hacerlo, ten, vete- comento la beta, busca la carretera a Quantico, estamos cerca de Richmond- le entrego un teléfono y un arma y el omega empezo a correr.

Continuara…


	23. Capituló 23: cuando estamos juntos nada puede hacernos daño

Spencer odiaba su condición física, era nula, pero su vida y la de su bebé corrían peligro así que no tenía más remedio, salió del bosque y empezó a correr sobre la carretera recordando las direcciones. 

-tu padre me va a deber un día entero en el spa mas lujoso de la ciudad -pensó el castaño mientras revisaba el teléfono constantemente, no había señal y no había ni un auto a la vista

En la bodega. 

Liam fue a buscar a Spencer para ir al intercambio pero la habitación estaba sola y no había rastros del omega. 

-Greenaway, que sucedió?-pregunto Liam

-le traje de cenar, cuando lo desataba me golpeó y salió, aunque sea un omega es un agente entrenado-dijo Elle quien se había golpeado a ella misma para que pareciera real. 

-maldito,no debe ir lejos-dijo Liam y Elle esperaba que al menos Spencer se pudiera comunicar con alguien del equipo. 

El omega seguía avanzando sobre la carretera No disminuyo la velocidad, tenía miedo de que Liam lo agarra otra vez, los pocos coches no se detenían a ayudarlo, odiaba no traer sus credenciales, fue cuando ahí el teléfono tenia señal y le hablo a su jefe, esperando que le contestara. 

En la UAC 

Todos estaban listos para irse, Josh nuevamente se Indira con Aarón cuando suena el teléfono del jefe. 

-no otro caso- pensó JJ

-Hotchner-respondió el Alfa quien escuchó un jadeo y después al castaño 

-necesito ayuda, pude escapar- dijo Spencer y siguió corriendo 

-¿sabes en donde estás?-pregunto Aarón y junto a la rubia empezaron a localizar la llamada 

-estoy sobre la carretera de Richmond a Quantico, ya no puedo- el omega seguía corriendo. 

-no me cuelgues, ¿estás herido?-el jefe siguió hablando con el

-no lo sé, estoy muy cansado- dijo el castaño 

-lo tengo, envíe las direcciones a sus teléfonos-

-resiste, iremos por ti-

-apúrate- colgó y siguió corriendo, aunque fuese pocos hombres, eran más que el y podrían capturarlo fácilmente otra vez. 

Josh y Steve irían al hospital con Garcia y JJ , Josh había insistido en ir con ellos pero debía esperar, mientras el equipo se preparaba para salir

-el tramo de la carretera es larga ¿como vamos a ubicarlo?-pregunto Morgan

-no lo se, apurtaré deben estar detrás de el- comentó Aarón 

-tengo el helicóptero, también hable a Richmond y varias patrullas van para donde está el, tienen autorización para dispararle a Liam si lo ven - dijo Rossi

-perfecto, vamos al techo - el equipo fue al techo, al desplegar este operativo esperaba que al menos Spencer estuviera a salvo. 

-estás sorprendido ¿no?-pregunto Emily 

-no pensé que fuera a escapar, tenía un plan para cuando fuese el intercambio-dijo Aarón 

-pero corre más peligro así, espero que lleguemos a tiempo-dijo Emily y Aaron intento hablar con el pero no había señal en donde estaba. 

Spencer sentía su piel sudorosa, aunque en este momento era lo único que podía hacer, no quería que Josh entregará todo lo que habían construido sus padres, revisó la pistola, solo tenía 4 balas y a veces su puntería fallaba, Elle hizo todo lo posible por darle tiempo, mando a la mitad de los hombres a Richmond y los otros para Quantico, el iba con Elle a Quantico seguramente regresará con Josh. 

Morgan manejaba el helicóptero y se apresuraron, la localización de Garcia no era exacta esperaban reconocerlo en la carretera, Spencer escuchó un coche que se le acercaba pero paso de largo y ni siquiera se detuvieron a ayudarlo, a este paso llegaría a pie a Virginia. 

-puedes disparar si se niega a venir con nosotros-dijo Liam y Elle no lo quería hacer esperaba que el equipo ya estuviera con el. 

Morgan fue para para la autopista, no podían desviar el tráfico como en otras ocasiones y todos estaban preocupados 

-apúrate-dijo Emily

-no es lo mismo es la primera vez que piloteo un helicóptero-dijo Morgan 

-yo te diré como, estuve en Vietnam - Dave le dio una lección rápido y fueron para la autopista

Spencer seguía corriendo porque tardaban tanto? Volvió a escuchar que un auto se acercaba y le dispararon en los pies, se trataba de Liam y los malhechores, las 4 balas no le sirvieron, arrojó la pistola y siguió corriendo, Elle avanzó, odiaba hacer esto 

-¿dónde estás Aarón?-se preguntó un omega agotado, apuntó de rendirse escucharon un helicóptero pero Liam no estaba dispuesto a perder nada, logro teclear al castaño, dejándolo aturdido con la cabeza, escucharon a Morgan por un altavoz y prendieron las luces del helicóptero. 

-Liam Muller, estás rodeado, ríndete- dijo Morgan mientras aterrizaban y el equipo más un furioso Hotch bajaban para salvar a su omega, el alfa jaló al omega y le apuntó con la pistola al vientre. 

-denme la sesión de derechos o ambos mueren- Liam no estaba bromeando y Aarón tampoco, con un certero tiro, le dio a Liam en la cabeza haciendo caer a ambos y se acercó a levantar a Reid. 

-Spencer ¿estás bien?-pregunto Aarón

-solo llévame a casa-pidió Reid y lo ayudó a levantarse y lo cubrió con el abrigo, lo levantó en brazos y caminó de regreso al helicóptero, el chico se quedó dormido, estaba realmente exhausto y se encargarían del Liam, después, lo importante era llevarlo al hospital y hablar con Josh.

-gracias, Em- y se acercó a Josh otra vez

-lo encontraron, el está bien, le avisare a los doctores que llegaran por el helipuerto-dijo la rubia. 

-¿y Muller? Si está vivo yo mismo lo matare-dijo el millonario, estaba furioso. 

-está muerto, Aaron le disparo-JJ le aviso a los doctores y el encargado mando una unidad para esperarlos, Josh fue con ellos, era su esposo y los demás se quedaron, Steve rompió la sesión de derechos, todo había acabado. 

En el helicóptero 

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto Morgan 

-bien, ya lo demás no importa-dijo Aaron mientras la cabeza del omega descansaba en su pecho.

-estas más tranquilo ¿no? No puedes engañarnos –dijo Rossi

-si, todo esto me recordó cuando Haley murió y no pude hacer nada, ni siquiera a pasado el año, no podría con otra perdida –Aarón comento, a su equipo podría contarle cualquier cosa, Emily colgó estaba hablando con JJ

-una unidad nos esperara en el helipuerto del GW- dijo Emily y Morgan piloteo hacia el hospital donde los esperaban, colocaron al omega en la camilla y Josh tomo su mano.

-Spencer ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto el mayor mientras la doctora y una enfermera lo revisaba y fueron al elevador para ir a urgencias, en el trayecto, Spencer despertó con las manos sobre el cuerpo. 

-¿Josh?- apretó su mano haciendo sentir alivio al mayor.

-aquí estoy bebe, lo hiciste muy bien-Josh comento sonriendo y siguieron empujando la camilla para revisarlo. 

-que siga despierto-pidió la doctora. 

-quiero un día en un spa, no estoy bromeando, tengo sueño- comento el omega

-hare lo que tu quieras ¿te hizo algo? ¿Te lastimo?- Josh sabia a lo que se enfrentaba cuando se casó con un agente federal pero no se arrepentía de nada, lo amaba demasiado. 

-señor, necesito que salga-dijo Savanah, el equipo llego detrás de ellos.

-de ninguna manera soy su esposo y todo esto fue mi culpa- dijo el mayor y Josh se quedó con el mientras. 

-hablo la policía de Richmond, tienen el cuerpo bajo custodia pero sus secuaces escaparon-dijo Dave

-Elle ¿la encontraron?-pregunto JJ

-lo olvide, pediré un guardia para su cuerto-dijo Aaron

-pero Liam está muerto no creo que haya problema-dijo Emily

-falta Alan Ambos tenían los mismos intereses en lastimar a Spencer-comento Steve, él se quedó con Emily mientras el equipo buscaba a Alan. 

Mientras tanto

-¿Cómo es posible que lo hayan encontrado?¿y mi padre? ¿y Greenaway?-pregunto Alan

-señor Alan, el señor Liam fue asesinado por uno de los agentes y Elle se fugo-comento el único de los hombres que habían contratado. 

-todos son unos inútiles, si quieres hacer algo hazlo tu mismo-dijo Alan mientras buscaba una pistola-¿sabes en que hospital está?-pregunto.

-en el George W de Virgina señor- 

-vete antes de que me arrepienta-dijo Alan, la muerte de su padre no sería en vano

Cuando Josh creía todo había acabado se equivocó, Spencer se quedó dormido en sus brazos, la revisión por parte de la Dr Hayes indicaba que el omega estaba bien salvo por un moretón en la espalda que se desvanecería con el tiempo, él nunca había disparado un arma pero si tenía que hacerlo lo haría, dejo de lado los vagos recuerdos de su infancia mientras jugaba con Alan, el protegería a su familia. 

Continuara…


	24. Capituló 24: Tú dime si estás dispuesto a intentar de nuevo conmigo un largo camino

Capituló 24: Tú dime si estás dispuesto a intentar de nuevo conmigo un largo camino

Josh dejo de lado los vagos recuerdos de su infancia mientras jugaba con Alan, el protegería a su familia, la habitación estaba en silencio y había poca luz, un catéter con suero y vitaminas estaba conectado a su brazo y la cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos tocaron suavemente la puerta, era Steve.

-¿ saben algo de Alan?-pregunto Josh con suavidad, Spencer estaba durmiendo

-no, catearon todas sus propiedades no está, Hotch cree que viene por el- comentó Steve

-¿ que sugieren hacer? ¿ Protección de testigos?-pregunto Josh

-no lo se, quiza vengan a hablar con ustedes ¿ cómo está?-pregunto Steve

-esta exhausto y no me sorprende recorrió la mitad de una carretera- dijo Josh en voz baja y vieron a Derek entrar

-despiértalo, tienen que irse, aún no ah acabado- dijo Morgan

-¿ cual es la idea?-pregunto Josh, Spencer estaba profundamente dormido, cuando el moreno empezaba a desconectar cables, Savannah entro, la omega defendió a su paciente.

-¿ que diablos crees qué haces?-pregunto la doctora enojada

-hay que sacarlo de aqui-

-de ninguna manera mi paciente necesita descansar- intervino Savanah

-lo sé pero las personas que lo secuestraron aún quieren lastimarlo-dijo Derek

-es mi culpa, es mi asunto y yo lo terminaré-dijo Josh sosteniendo el arma de su esposo.

-estás loco, si algo te pasa Spencer se muere-dijo Derek notando cómo estaban abrazados y vieron a JJ entrar

-se evacuaron a los pacientes de este piso a otro, tengo una idea para no sacarlo de aqui, lo movemos a otra habitación y Derek te haces pasar por el, Josh se queda contigo y cuando Alan entra lo capturamos- Derek se quedó pensando, la idea era buena.

-si hagámoslo- dijo el moreno notando que el mega empezaba a despertar

-¿ podrian guardar silencio? Intento dormir- se quejó el omega ajeno a lo que pasaba

-debemos sacarte de aquí, Alan viene para acá- dijo Josh

-¿ estarás conmigo?-pregunto Spencer

-Debo acabar esto, te veré pronto- dijo Josh mientras veía entrar al equipo, Rossi llevo al omega entre gritos.

-están seguros que vendrá aquí?-pregunto Derek

-si, el perfil indica que está listo para terminar lo que empezó su padre- dijo Derek mientras se acomodaba en la cama para fingir que era Spencer, y el equipo trataba de calmar al omega.

-Derek está con el,debes confiar en nosotros-Dave ánimo al castaño, mientras Savanah nuevamente le colocaba el suero a su brazo, pues Aarón sabía que Spencer cuando estaba preocupado no comía y prefirió de esa manera mantenerlo hidratado, veía las lagrimas silenciosas en su rostro, el hospital estaba muy custodiado pero el plan era dejar entrar a Alan para capturarlo y pedirle toda la información sobre el supuesto fraude que hizo Josh.

Alan dejó la motocicleta cerca del hospital, saber la habitación del omega sería fácil, se acercó a recepción, era una suerte que no conocía a Emily.

-buenas, estoy buscando a un amigo, me dijeron que estaba aquí-dijo Alan

-¿ cual es el nombre de su amigo?-pregunto Emily

-Spencer Reid o Spencer Stabler- dijo Alan

-Stabler, si, piso 3 cuarto 301-

-Gracias Srita- Alan fue al elevador y Emily hablo con Derek

-ya va para allá- la alfa tomó su pistola y fue para la habitación mencionada para apoyar a Derek mientras lo demás estaban con el omega.

Alan pudo ver que la habitación tenía poca luz, sacó el cuchillo y abrió la puerta, lo que Derek no esperaba fue que Josh tacleo al modelo al suelo, Josh se lo lastimó en la mano cuando le quito el arma, desconocía todo acerca de defensa personal, siempre tenía gente que pagaba para eso.

-¿ Josh?-pregunto Alan sorprendió

-no dejare que lastimes a mi familia-comentó el millonario, mientras Alan luchaba por safarse

-¿ que tiene el que no tenga yo?-pregunto Alan

-el es perfecto, aunque empezó todo por conveniencia ahora se que es el amor de mi vida-dijo Josh y Derek supo que había juzgado mal al alfa.

-ja, nadie es perfecto-Alan escupió en la cara del alfa pero este no se inmutó

-el es perfecto, ahora Derek- dijo Josh sorprendiendo al omega y Derek se acercó para esposarlo

-era una trampa-dijo Alan

-¿ creíste que el estaría aquí? Es una lástima que desperdiciaras tu vida con esto-  
Josh lo mantuvo inmóvil mientras Derek lo esposaba

-eres bueno, deberías entrar a la academia-dijo Morgan en broma

-no gracias, prefiero los números, iré a ver a mi esposo-dijo Josh y Emily llegó viendo que la situación estaba controlada

-nos encargaremos de el ve con Spence-dijo Emily y con unos policías se llevaban a Alan y el busco a su pareja quien seguramente debe estar muerto de la preocupación, uso las escaleras, la habitación era la primera y tocó la puerta.

-soy yo- Josh entro y su omega lo abrazo inmediatamente

-¿ estás bien?-pregunto el castaño revisando su cara y sus manos, se dio cuenta que una estaba sangrando pero se sintió aliviado de verlo

-estoy bien, todo acabo-el alfa beso a su pareja

-espero que ustedes puedan interrogar a Alan, el debe saber algo para evitar ir a juicio, ¿ donde está Emily?-pregunto el abogado

-se fue con Alan y Morgan, quizá deberías estar ahí para ofrecerle un trato, no hablara sin ofrecerle nada-dijo Josh

-eres un buen hombre, los alcanzare- abrazo a Spencer y salió de la habitación, la pareja se quedó solamente con la médico y curó la mano del alfa

-la herida no está profunda, deberían descansar ambos-comentó la Dra Hayes viendo que la pareja se acostaba en la cama.

-Gracias doc- y se quedaron solos mientras se abrazaban y sentían el calor del otro

El equipo estaba por salir cuando JJ se acordó de algo importante

El equipo estaba por salir cuando JJ se acordó de algo importante

-¿dónde está Elle? encontramos su información pero no hay ninguna pista de que estuvo con Spencer-dijo JJ

-regresa con ellos hay que hacer un comunicado con su foto mas reciente porque creo que viene por mí-dijo Aaron. Y JJ regreso a la habitación para hablar con la pareja.

-¿ahora que?-pregunto Josh

-no encontramos a Greeneway, me quedare con ustedes-comento la rubia.

-no creo que sea un peligro para mi, se que ella me secuestro pero me ayudo a escapar-dijo el omega

-¿estás seguro?-pregunto JJ mientras tomaba su mano.

-estoy seguro no es un peligro,ve a casa con Henry-comento Spencer acurrucándose más junto a Josh quien acarició su vientre y JJ no estaba muy convencida pero debía confiar en su amigo, alcanzó a los demás, Aarón de todas daría un aviso sobre Greenaway.

-porfin estamos juntos- comentó Josh

-lo se estoy tan cansado que dormiría todo el día- se quejó el castaño

-hazlo, voy a cuidarte- comentó Josh y bajo la intensidad de la Luz para que ambos pudieran descansar fue un día agotador

Continuará...


	25. Capituló 25: Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor

Capituló 25: Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor

A Josh no le interesaba estar otro día en el hospital, mientras se asegurara que su esposo y su bebé estuvieran bien, Hayes volvía a hacer un ultrasonido de rutina, pocas veces había visto a un matrimonio tan precavido como los Stabler, ella movió el aparato por encima del vientre, el pequeño corazón del cachorro . 

-esta perfectamente bien, aún es muy pronto para saber el sexo pero si siguen con las recomendaciones y evitar estar en peligro será muy fácil -comentó Savannah haciendo sonreír a la pareja-haré unos análisis más y podrás irte a casa- la doctora los dejo solo, mientras Josh lo ayudaba a vestirse, el equipo le había llevado ropa. 

-estoy muy aliviado de que nuestro bebé esté bien, ayer tuvimos bastante estrés-dijo el omega

-quiza ya no te acuerdes pero me pediste un día en un spa- dijo Josh acariciando la mejilla

-solo bromeaba, aún no tienes tu fortuna y mi seguro aún puede cubrir esto-Spencer y una enfermera entro para sacarle sangre y dejaron salir a Spencer. 

-¿cuando estarán los análisis?-pregunto el omega

-en unos días, nosotros les hablamos- comentó la enfermera

Mientras tanto

El equipo interrogaba a Alan, Steve quiso ofrecerle un trato pero el insistía en hablar con Josh, tenían el juicio encima, sería en tres días y la pareja en lugar de ir a casa irían a la UAC. 

-se que quieren descansar, pero el insiste en hablar contigo-comentó Morgan y el omega estaba harto de que los Muller se metieran en su relación.

-tu te quedas, iré yo-dijo el castaño

-yo no lo recomendaría, fuiste su víctima y tienes vacaciones-dijo Aarón

-quien mejor que yo para sacarlo de sus casillas y hacer que copere- el equipo nunca lo había visto tan enojado y furioso y Aarón dejo que el tomara las riendas de la entrevista pero pidió entrar solo y todos lo estaban viendo detrás del espejo. 

Alan sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió se acercó pensando que era Josh pero no, era el omega de Josh. 

-¿donde está Josh?-pregunto Alan, no lo habían esposado a la mesa. 

-no va a venir, yo hablaré contigo, así que siéntate- Spencer quería acabar con esto de una vez. 

-¿están de acuerdo con esto?-pregunto Josh

-aunque sea un omega tiene entrenamiento-dijo Morgan 

En el cuarto de interrogatorio 

-estoy viéndote y no entiendo que fue lo que Joshy vio en ti- el alfa odiaba ese apodo y estaba listo para entrar cuando consideraba que su esposo estuviera en peligro

-no caeré en tus provocaciones- el omega de un folder sacó el supuesto fraude que había echo a Josh y una hoja en blanco para escribir su declaración, ¿ sabes que esto?-pregunto. 

-no lo se no entiendo de negocios- 

-sabes más de lo que crees, tu padre hizo esto para sacarlo del camino y planearon secuestrarme para quedarse con todo puedo ofrecerte un trato para que no pises la cárcel-empezo a decir Spencer 

-no te creas tan importante, ¿que te prometio si conseguía cumplir la cláusula?-pregunto Alan y Spencer ignoto su pregunta. 

-yo no le prometí nada, el acepto porque también quería un hijo-dijo Josh 

-te creemos, Alan sabe jugar sus cartas-dijo Rossi y él niño llevaba muy bien la interrogación 

-¿y si no lo hago que harás?,yo no hice nada- dijo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-cómo tu padre está muerto, secuestrar a un agente federal es un delito grave, todo caería sobre ti y fácil te darán 20 años en una prision federal-comentó el agente viendo las expresiones del otro omega 

-aceptare el trato ¿que tengo que hacer?-pregunto Alan

-escribir todo lo que sabes, la firmas y te vas de Virginia, no quiero verte cerca de mi esposo-dijo el castaño. 

-no puedes hacer eso estás loco-se quejó Alan y todos vieron a Spencer acercarse al otro omega. 

-puedo hacer eso porque estoy harto que se metan en mi vida, un senador se siente en deuda conmigo porque encontré a su hija con vida, puedo llamarle y comentarle sobre ti, no trabajarás más en EU, tú decides-y para sorpresa de todos jalo al otro omega de los cabellos como su padre había hecho con él, jalando su cabeza para atrás haciendo que se cayera de la silla, tenía más fuerza de la que todos creían. 

-estás bien me iré pero suéltame!-chillo Muller y Derek entro para separarlo y sacarlo, después Steve se hizo cargo de la declaración y las pruebas que tenían para ir con el fiscal.

Spencer sentía la mirada de todos en su persona. 

-wow eso estuvo increíble-JJ lo felicito

-espero no tener problemas con esto, se estaba metiendo con lo que es mio- comentó el omega y Josh se acercó para abrazarlo. 

-¿soy tuyo?-pregunto Josh

-eres solo mío-besó al mayor en los labios-¿sabes que me gustaría hacer? Dormir un día entero- comentó Spencer acariciando su rostro

-vámonos cielo- dijo Josh tomando su mano y salían de la UAC. 

Tres días después 

Steve presentó todos las pruebas necesarias,el fiscal las acepto y retiraron los cargos por fraude, el alfa recibió sus millones otra vez y Alan se fue del país a Europa, firmo con una agencia pues Spencer cumplió su palabra y nadie lo iba a contratar. 

-eres realmente increíble siento a veces que no te merezco- dijo Josh mientras le daba un masaje de pies a su esposo. 

-yo también no pensé que nadie pudiera amarme realmente hasta que te conoci-comentó el castaño quien sintió a su pareja acariciar sus piernas y llegar a su miembro, hicieron el amor, se sentían felices y poderoso nuevamente... 

Continuará


	26. Capituló 26: El mundo aprenderá con nuestro amor lo bello que es amar

Josh antes de conocer a Spencer amaba el dinero, pero ahora amaba a los dos y más complacer los caprichos de su esposo, mientras Spencer dormía Josh cumplío su petition de un spa, había hecho la cita el mismo día que recibió su dinero y la empresa y las 2 chicas que eran betas se instalarían en el baño que era lo suficientemente grande para acomodarse, los empleados regresaron. 

-¿que tal las vacaciones?-pregunto Josh a Arnold

-ya extrañaba estar aquí, debió dejar que lo apoyara y es bueno ver que sigue siendo el esposo amoroso- comentó Arnold viendo la bandeja con un desayuno variado y una flor del jardín, subió a la recámara donde el omega seguía dormido, se acerco para despertarlo. 

-dame 5 minutos - el menor se envolvió más en las cobijas haciendo reír al alfa. 

-anda bebé, tengo una sorpresa para ti- comentó el millonario despertándolo con la rosa.

-¿cual es?-pregunto Spencer sosteniendo la rosa y trato de sentarse,estaba adolorido,su esposo fue un poco duro pero siempre consensuado,desayunaron juntos y fueron al baño, las betas terminaban de acomodarse y el omega se sorprendió. 

-lo que te había prometido, el es el cliente- comentó el alfa. 

-¿estarás aqui o irás a la oficina?-pregunto el castaño

-trabajaré aquí en la oficina, si necesitas algo, háblame-el alfa beso sus labios y bajo a la oficina, finalmente todo estaba en orden y podría disfrutar de su matrimonio .

Mientras tanto

El equipo seguía con su trabajo, no hubo casos,Aarón tuvo una junta con los directores respecto al secuestro de Spencer y su embarazo. 

-el agente Reid ah echo algún comentario sobre si regresara al buró después de dar a luz?-pregunto uno de los directores y Aarón sabía que Strauss a fuerzas quería su cabeza. 

-no hablamos respecto a eso, lo importante era rescatarlo- 

-usted aprobó un operativo para un asunto personal, ademas que ocultó que su agente está embarazado las políticas...- empezo a decir Strauss pero Aarón la detuvo

-pare esto se a donde va, estamos en el siglo XXI y ningún omega debe ser juzgado por querer ser padre , es el agente más brillante que conozco y el merece la oportunidad de decicidir su puesto en esta unidad- Aarón siempre estuvo y estará a favor de los derechos de los omegas.m,sobre todo si tienen un futuro comprometedor como Spencer Reid y podía ver que los directores estaban de acuerdo. 

-el agente Reid decidirá que hacer con su puesto pero usted está suspendido y sin paga-comentó el director

-espero,crei que...- Aarón lo tomó por sorpresa. 

-apesar de que la UAC es una unidad de élite, no siguen las reglas como en el caso de George Foyet, usted está suspendido hasta nuevo aviso y Derek Morgan vuelve a ser el jefe de unidad- Aarón suspiro y Strauss termino ganando este round pero esto no había terminado. 

Las chicas betas habían acomodado al castaño en una mesa especial para masajes, le dieron un tratamiento completo, le arreglaron el cabello, los pies y las manos además del masaje, incluso se quedó dormido mientras lo trataban, sabiendo que su alfa estaba a unos pasos. 

Josh estaba en la pequeña biblioteca que había echo para su esposo, revisando los movimientos que había echo Liam durante su ausencia, podía decir que para los negocios Liam era excepcional pero como persona dejaba mucho que desear y empezó a hablar con los clientes nuevos explicándoles la situación y que el era el verdadero dueño de la empresa. 

Mientras tanto 

Todos se acercaron a ver a Aarón quien empezó a guardar sus cosas. 

-¿te despidieron?-pregunto Derek

-me suspendieron por el caso de Spencer y están presionándolo para que tome una decisión,vuelves a ser el jefe de unidad- dijo Aarón 

-su esposo es millonario otra vez, así que por necesidad no creo que regrese-dijo Morgan y todos sabían que el siempre quizo un hijo independientemente de la clausula millonaria

-¿que harás?-pregunto Dave

-ire a hablar con el para avisarle, saben que siempre pueden hablar- término de guardar sus cosas y salió, esto estaba muy mal realmente 

Las chicas del Spa habían terminado con el omega y Josh vio que se veía reluciente otra vez, ellas terminaron de guardar todo y se fueron dejando a la pareja sola.

-te ves muy bien-Josh beso sus labios mientras estrujaba sus nalgas. 

-compórtate o no respondo, ¿cómo está la empresa?-pregunto Spencer

-Debo admitir que Liam era un genio en los negocios en los pocos días que estuvo al frente encontró clientes nuevos que fueron bastantes comprensibles de la situación y seguirán con nosotros- comentó Josh enseñándole los documentos

-esto es bueno,te amo tanto- el castaño beso sus labios nuevamente mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared, a veces los deseos sexuales de los omegas aumentaban con el embarazo, el alfa entendío lo que su esposo quería, lo cargo y fueron al escritorio de su suegra acostándolo, el cuerpo del menor olía a los aceites naturales que habían usado en el, se quitaron la ropa, ambos habían dejado sus teléfonos en la habitación, así que no escucharon cuando Aarón había avisado que iba para la casa, Spencer se había ganado su lugar en el equipo pero ahora otra vida dependía de el y sus prioridades pueden cambiar. 

Josh le estaba dando un magnifico oral mientras apreciaba su abdomen, cuando son interrumpidos en el acto. 

-no debe ser importante- comentó el omega, Josh le hizo caso mientras continuaba masajeándolo

Arnold abría la reja de la entrada y el agente estacionó el coche y entró a la casa. 

-¿le ofrezco algo? Los señores no tardan en bajar-pregunto Arnold y Aaron vio a varios empleados entrar y salir de la cocina. 

-un whiskey con hielos- Arnold le hizo una seña a la mucama y el fue a avisarle a los señores, Habían cambiado de posición, Josh estaba listo para entrar en el cuándo tocan la puerta. 

-maldición- se escuchó al omega maldecir,Josh se rió 

-Aarón está aquí, y creo qué pasó algo importante porque pidió whiskey- dijo Arnold y eso llamo la atención del menor quien se levantó y se vistieron. 

-nunca bebe a medio día- el omega se volvió a poner la bata y las pantuflas y bajo a ver a su jefe mientras Josh terminaba de vestirse,quedando medio frustrado por no terminar. 

Spencer bajo a la sala,para encontrar a su jefe jugando con el vaso, pero su lenguaje corporal indicaba otra cosa. 

-¿estás bien?-se atrevió Spencer a preguntar mientras se sentaba a su lado. 

-estoy bien, me suspendieron-dijo el alfa sin rodeos. 

-debe ser mi culpa- los omegas embarazados tenían las hormonas más alborotadas y empezó a llorar, Aarón al verlo lo abrazo y Josh decidió dejarlos solos.

-no fue tu culpa, sabes que Strauss quería mi cabeza desde antes, no te sientas mal- acarició su espalda tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor-pero te están presionando para que tomes una decisión, puedes regresar y darte de baja por maternidad o renunciar- comentó el jefe y Spencer ya lo había pensado desde que fue secuestrado, quería estar ahí para su hijo, darle lo que el no pudo tener, una familia feliz, aunque el único pendiente que tenía era su madre, estaba seguro que Josh iba a apoyarlo con eso. 

Continuará


	27. Capituló 27 : Siempre buscaste la cura para este roto corazón.

Capituló 27 : Siempre buscaste la cura para este roto corazón. 

Desde que Aarón se fue Spencer estaba pensativo, Josh iba a apoyar lo que decidiera,pero estaba seguro que no iba a regresar, no tenía porque hacerlo y fueron a dormir, el castaño empezó a soñar

-sueño- 

El FBI había vuelto a perseguir un criminal peligroso, Spencer veía poco a su familia, Robin estaba creciendo sin el, cuando una extraña llamada del teléfono de su esposo, porque no era Josh era el criminal que habían estado cazando, se apresuraron a ir, no querían otro incidente como el de George Foyet y Reid se sentía culpable por no estar con ellos, hicieron todo lo posible para llegar a la mansión, la casa estaba terriblemente a oscuras y el equipo entró, JJ prendió las luces y encontraron el peor de los escenarios, los cuerpos de Josh y Robin en el suelo sin vida...

-fin del sueño-

-amor despierta- Josh había prendido la luz y movía a su omega y beso sus labios para traerlo a la realidad y vio que estaba sudando y con la respiración agitada. 

-creo que iré a vomitar-Josh lo ayudo a levantarse,notando que las sábanas también estaban húmedas. que habrá soñado?. Lo ayudo con el cabello mientras vomitaba y cambio la sábana antes de acostarse otra vez. 

-¿que soñaste?-pregunto Josh acariciando su vientre

-estabas muerto, nuestro bebé y tú estaban muertos, más bien fue una Epifania, voy a renunciar-comentó el castaño 

-yo no quiero obligarte a nada- Josh le recordó, seguía acariciando su vientre. 

-lo se, solo me preocupa mi mamá- Todos estos años el omega había luchado solo con la enfermedad de su madre y por lo mismo le costaba pedir ayuda a los demás pero ahora tenía un alfa en que apoyarse. 

-vuelve a dormir, yo me haré cargo,te lo prometi ,¿no?-hablo Josh haciéndolo sonreír , como todo omega se sentía seguro entre sus brazos. 

Al día siguiente 

El alfa repitió la rutina de subirle el desayuno a la cama junto a la flor, demostrarle que realmente estaba enamorado de él, después de desayunar el menor escribió su renuncia y Josh decidió acompañarlo para que no anduviera solo, mientras que Aarón llevo a su hijo a la escuela y por 1era vez no sabía que hacer,realmente le gustaba su trabajo, penso en ir y ver a Spencer pero el le dijo que estaba en la UAC. Aarón tuvo curiosidad pero espero a que el chico volviera para platicar.

Spencer se reunió con Strauss mientras Josh platicaba con JJ 

-asi que va a renunciar, pensé que se quedaría- dijo JJ viendo el escritorio, quizá ese sueño le dio el empujón que el omega necesitaba 

Strauss no estaba tan contenta pues Spencer era el mejor agente que había visto. 

-entonces su renuncia es irrevocable- dijo Strauss 

-si, este es el trabajo de mis sueños pero quiero hacer las cosas bien para mi hijo, eh visto cómo terminan las familias por este trabajo y no quiero acabar igual-respondió el castaño haciendo sonreír a Strauss. 

-de acuerdo Dr Reid, te daré el cheque de este último mes, tengo entendió que el cuidado de su madre es costoso y si en algún momento quiere regresar será bien recibido- comentó la rubia 

-muchas gracias, si realmente me aprecia regresará de su suspensión al agente Hotchner-comentó el menor 

-los directores tomaron la decisión hablaré con ellos- estrechó la mano del omega, aún su embarazo no se notaba, y podía caminar sin problemas, fue a limpiar el escritorio ante la mirada de sus amigos. 

-hey Spence- Morgan cambio el apodo del omega para no tener problemas con Josh

-renuncie, supongo que buscarán un agente nuevo- el omega empezó a guardar sus cosas en la maleta que habían llevado. 

-te haremos una fiesta de despedida, el fin de semana,si estamos en la ciudad-dijo JJ, el omega sabía que no dejarían de verse. 

-si necesitas ayuda con Henry, puedo ayudarte- comentó el omega sonriendo

-estaría bien, para practicar- comentó Josh

-sería buena idea- JJ los acompañó a la puerta, iban a tener que a acostumbrarse a viajar sin el, la pareja paso al cosco cercano para hacer las compras y el alfa muy feliz empezó a buscar ropa de maternidad, al principio quería tener al bebé por el compromiso con la cláusula pero ahora estaba tan enamorado de Spencer y con la idea de tener un hijo que no podía esperar más. 

Esa misma semana Josh hablo con Steve para que el viajara a Las Vegas y dar el cheque para confirmar el cuidado de la mamá de Spencer, cómo había prometido 

-si, no te preocupes, yo iré, ¿que más necesitan?-pregunto Steve 

-busca al padre de Spencer y dile que quiero comprarle la casa donde el creció -Josh quería sorprender a su esposo con algo significativo . 

-eso es una buena idea, me haré cargo-Steve sonrió complacido en ver que su amigo seguía siendo una persona, sobre todo con su pareja, tocaron la puerta y era el omega. 

-¿Steve te quedas a cenar? Ya está lista la cena, yo lo hice, creo que desespero a Conny porque no me dejaba hacer nada, ni que estuviera inválido- comentó el menor haciendo reír a los alfas. 

-hablaré con ella, mamá era muy diferente a ti,deja que te sirva la cena-dijo Josh y los tres bajaron a cenar ,Josh busco a Conny otra vez para que apoyara a su esposo con la casa, por ser empleada de confianza de su madre y olvidándose de decirle que su omega era independiente. 

-pensé que te volverías loco sin trabajar-opino Steve

-yo también pero a esta casa le faltan muchas cosas, me gustaría que funcionara la chimenea, ahora para diciembre- comentó el menor y el alfa podría ver la imagen claramente, la chimenea prendida y los 3 haciendo alguna actividad en familia. 

-lo tendré en cuenta- Josh solo quería que su pareja fuese feliz, la ensalada y la carne lucían increíbles, el omega evitaba el pescado desde Tobías Hankel, Josh sabía esa parte de su pasado, mas bien sabia todo sobre el- 

-¿de donde sacaste la receta?-pregunto Josh el sabor se le hacia familiar 

-Del recetario de tu madre- comentó el castaño haciendo sonreír al alfa,y empezaron a comer, desde pequeño tuvo que cocinar por obligación ,pero hacerlo para el hombre que amaba no le importaba, los alfas bebían vino blanco y el omega agua mineral.

Al terminar Steve se fue y se quedaron solos. 

-me gusto la cena que hiciste- comentó Josh sonriendo y lo cargo para subír las escaleras y acomodarlo en la cama-Steve ira a Las Vegas mañana, para dejar el pago para tu mamá- Josh removió unos cabellos de su rostro para besarlo.

-Gracias realmente sabes que nunca te pediría nada, es lo único que puedo hacer por ella- dijo el omega empezando a su madre era un tema difícil de hablar y eso siempre era un tema delicado para el omega, ambos se cambiaron para dormir.

Steve estaba preparando su maleta para ir a Las Vegas, cuando su teléfono, Emily lo estaba invitando a cenar al día siguiente. 

-¿que dices? Conozco un restaurante italiano muy bueno ¿vamos mañana?” escribió Emily en el mensaje

-“tendrá que ser cuando regrese, iré a Las Vegas en lugar de Spencer para ver a su madre, Josh no quiere que viaje-escribió Steve,saldría a primera hora y sonrió, el era otro tipo de alfa, no le interesaba encontrar un omega y enlazarse con el como su mejor amigo y suponía que Emily también, después de empacar se acomodó para dormir antes de viajar, establecerse en Virgina no estaría tan mal así volvería estar cerca de su mejor amigo quien es su principal cliente por la empresa.


	28. Capiulo 28: Las Vegas baby

Steve fue a Las Vegas presentía que iba a ser un viaje corto, llegó al rededor del medio día y le avisó a su amigo que ya estaba ahí, dejo la maleta en el hotel y fue al sanatorio para ver a Diana. Enseñó su licencia para que pudieran darle información. 

-ah, asi que Spencer está embarazado, me alegro por el, con razón no había venido en mucho tiempo, ¿cuantos meses tiene?-pregunto el médico

-casi 3 meses el y mi jefe están muy felices-comentó Steve mientras le entregaba el cheque- el sr Stabler quiere el mejor cuidado para su suegra-dijo Steve

-y lo tendrá, ¿quiere hablar con la Sra Reid?, está en uno de sus días extrañamente lucida ha preguntado por el- comentó Norman 

-si, para decirle que su hijo está en buenas manos-dijo Steve sonriendo y buscaron a Diana que estaba en el jardín y el médico se acercó primero a la mujer y después Steve se sentó a su lado. 

-¿eres el esposo de mi hijo?-pregunto Diana 

-no, soy amigo de su hijo y de su esposo, él está embarazado y no puede venir a verla- Steve pudo ver cómo brillaban los ojos de la mujer, no quería saber cómo eran los días malos de la mujer. 

-me da mucho gusto, que no se quedó solo como yo, ¿tienes alguna foto para verlo?-pregunto Diana y Steve le enseñó una foto de la boda, ella se sentía muy feliz por su hijo. 

-¿quiere hablar con él?-preguntó Steve la omega asintió y Steve se comunicó con Josh 

en Virginia. 

-dime amigo, si él está despierto déjame ir con el- Josh fue a la pequeña biblioteca, el castaño estaba leyendo un libro es voz alta para el bebé haciéndolo sonreír

-pasa algo ¿mi mamá está bien?- pregunto el omega y se levantó.

-tranquiló ella está bien quiere hablar contigo- Josh le dio el teléfono y pensaba en darle privacidad pero el castaño le pidió que se quedara a su lado mientras hablaba con su mama, hablar con ella siempre era un torbellino de emociones sin saber si lo iba a recordar o no. 

-¿mama?-pregunto Spencer nunca sabia con que se iba a encontrar. 

-mi amor ya se la buena noticia, voy a ser abuela- la rubia dijo haciendo que el menor derramara unas lágrimas, si no se hubiera enfermado su vida sería muy diferente. 

-si mamá, ¿cómo te sientes? Iré después del nacimiento-comentó el castaño. 

-me siento muy feliz, y vi a tu esposo en una foto es muy guapo- comentó Diana haciendo que el alfa sonriera

-lo se tuve suerte de encontrarlo, veré la forma de mandarte una copia del ultrasonido- el omega estaba bastante sensible, se despidieron y colgaron, las lágrimas cayeron más y Josh lo abrazo fuertemente, 

-iremos después de que nuestro bebé nazca, lo prometo-comentó Josh 

-Gracias- el menor se relajó un poco después y acompañó a su alfa a la empresa, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse solo. 

Steve cuando dejo a Diana, busco el bufete donde supuestamente estaba el padre de Spencer estaba preparado para negociar con el otro hombre, la secretaria no dijo nada y busco a otro de los socios, tardaron unos minutos y una mujer salió.

-¿no se comunicaron con el Dr Reid?-pregunto la socia 

-están demasiados distanciados y no lo culpo, se la historia ¿está algo mal con su padre?-pregunto Steve 

-él tuvo un accidente hace dos meses, el hospital intentó comunicarse con su hijo pero sin resultado, tuvo muerte cerebral y dejo un testamento a nombre de su hijo, conozco la historia de la familia así que espero con esto pueda limar asperezas- comentó la ex compañera del Sr Reid y le entrego un sobre.

-Gracias, yo le diré a Spencer- Steve hizo cálculos mentales cuando fue el accidente, Josh había conocido a Spencer y le había propuesto lo del bebé, regreso al hotel para hablar con su amigo.

La pareja seguía en la empresa, Josh se dio cuenta que su esposo le ayudaba mucho, quizá el omega no tenía conocimiento sobre economía pero era excelente con los números y quizá nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que Liam había desfalcado a sus padres durante años, ya metió una denuncia y revisarían es cuenta para regresarle más dinero, realmente uno no termina de conocer a las personas. 

Steve se comunicó con Josh, tenía malas noticias respecto a su padre pesar que le dejo todo a Spencer había fallecido.

Cuando Spencer se enteró de la muerte de su padre no tuvo ninguna reacción, el hombre los había abandonado y nunca se preocupó por ellos, decidió dejar la cuenta intacta, quizá la no necesitaba nada de él, Josh estaba sorprendido no era lo que había esperado. Había pasado 2 meses desde que recibió la noticia y todo seguía, casi cumplía los 4 meses de embarazo y todo iba de maravilla, estaban ese día en el consultorio de la Dra Hayes para el chequeo de cada mes y también se acercaba el cumpleaños de Morgan lo festejarían en un bar nuevo que acababan de abrir 

-veo que se encuentras perfectamente bien- comentó la mujer mientras el omega se acomodaba. 

-Estamos perfectamente doctora, quería hacerle una pregunta, mañana festejarán el cumpleaños de un amigo en un bar ¿podemos asistir?-pregunto Josh

-si, pueden asistir solo recuerda nada de alcohol y ten cuidado con las caídas- comentó Savanah aplico gel en el vientre y acercó la cámara al vientre, el omega estaba preocupado pues a pesar del avance del embarazo no se notaba mucho cómo otros omega, pero el había leído que era por su delgadez, continuo con la dieta de las calorias. 

-miren, aún es pequeño pero es su bebé- comentó ella doctora y en la pantallá aún no se veía claro, estaban muy enamorados de su hijo.

-miren, aún es pequeño pero es su bebé- comentó la Dra y prendió el sonido y se escuchó un latido,en la pantallá aún no se veía claro, estaban muy enamorados de su hijo, Josh lo abrazo. 

Spencer se le salieron unas lágrimas, no pensó que su deseo más profundo se hiciera realidad, el alfa pidió unas copias y ayudó a su omega a vestirse y levantarse-deben tener cuidado con las caídas y les recomendaría un curso profiláctico ayuda a bajar el estrés del embarazo y prepararlos para el momento del parto, el hospital tiene unos- comento Savanah mientras le entregaba un folleto, Josh lo recibió, había pensado en eso también pero que fuera en su casa, no quería que toda la gente se enterara de su vida privada y tenía la solvencia económica para que su esposo estuviera cómodo en casa, recibieron las copias del ultrasonido y fueron a la empresa y después a casa.

El menor tenía un conflicto con la ropa a pesar de que aún no se notaba su ropa normal no le quedaba bien, la ropa ya era de maternidad, pero nada le gustaba al omega, estaba por desistir en ir a la fiesta pero Josh le dio un regalo, quiza sería la última vez que salgan antes de que naciera el bebé. 

-¿que es esto?-pregunto Spencer mientras veía la bolsa, era un camisón de maternidad, pero de años atrás pasado de moda. 

-era de mi mama, cuando me tuvo uso esto, lo encontré la otra vez que acomodaba el closet para poner nuestra ropa- Josh se veía feliz con el detalle y el omega se probó la ropa, le quedaba algo holgada ya que se veía que era para una etapa más adelantada pero lo importante era el detalle y lo que significaba para su pareja, Josh vio unas cosas de la empresa antes, los otros socios eran más tranquilos que Liam,nunca va a poder entender a sus padres y porque le dejaron esta responsabilidad, pero no se arrepentía, el y su pareja se fueron para el antro, la mayoría del equipo estaban formados, y se acercaron a ellos. 

-pensé que no vendrías -Derek abrazo a Spencer 

-somos amigos ¿no?-comentó el castaño 

-¿ropa nueva? Se te ve bien- Derek animo a su amigo. 

-hey, el no puede entrar no quiero problemas- dijo el guardia de seguridad, un alfa y noto el embarazo de Spencer. Josh pensaba en pelear pero Spencer se hizo cargo. 

-amigo, creo que eso es discriminación, tengo 4 meses si no quieres recibir una demanda por discriminación déjame entrar- el guardia suspiro. 

-hagan lo que quieran, solo cuídenlo no quiero problemas- después llegaron Emily y Steve a nadie le sorprendió que salieran juntos a pesar de ser ambos alfas, tenían buena química. 

Llegó la hora de abrir y todos entraron, y encontraron un buen cerca del bar a Spencer nunca le habían gustado ir a este tipo de lugares pero iba con su esposo y el iba a cuidarlo. 

-¿quien falta? Creo que JJ- comentó Morgan, ser padre no iba a ser fácil y los Stabler se están dando cuenta. 

-¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto Josh

-me siento bien, no te preocupes tanto- el omega beso sus labios, el antro acababa de abrir y se veía bastante seguro y agradable, tuvieron que hacer reservación. 

-busquen una habitación- bromeó Morgan al ver al matrimonio besándose, se respiraba felicidad en el aire. 

-invitó la primera ronda, supongo que vas a querer un refresco no?-pregunto Dave al embarazado, conocía muy bien los gustos del equipo y fue a la barra, pidió la botella y se la llevaron a la mesa. JJ aviso que no iría por la niñera pero casi todos estaban ahí. Derek fue a coquetear a la pista de bail .

-¿quieres bailar?-pregunto Josh

-eh, no se bailar-se quejó el omega

-puedo enseñarte- tomo el alfa su mano y se unieron a Derek y a su pareja en turno. si no fuera por las reglas de sus padres quiza Spencer y Josh no se hubieran conocido, ambos se complementaban o quizá si se   
estuvieran disfrutando su noviazgo sin responsabilidades, las manos en su cintura lo guiaban, Spencer siempre fue pésimo para bailar, Josh pensaba en corregir eso,la idea de festejar en ese lugar fue buena y Spencer fue por más bebidas. 

-¿cuando fue la última vez que nos divertimos así?-pregunto Steve 

-no lo recuerdo, siempre estuve ocupado tratando de llenar las expectativas de mis padre que casi no me divertía- comentó Josh sin dejar de mirar la barra donde estaba su pareja. 

-no seas tan posesivo, no se va a perder-bromeo Dave y en eso vieron a otro hombre, cabellos rojos, alto moreno, acercarse a Spencer y tratar de coquetear con el omega, Josh se levantó y camino hacia el bar donde su omega ignoraba al otro hombre. 

-no lo habíamos visto celoso ¿oh si?-pregunto Aarón

-esto no cuenta, pero yo tambien me hubiera acercado- bromeó Stev 

-aléjate de el- Josh se metió entre su omega y el otro tipo. 

-¿viene contigo?, solo esperaba poder bailar con el- comentó el otro alfa y el castaño enseñó su anillo de compromiso y el otro alfa se fue, la pareja regresó con las bebidas.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Emily

-si me acompañas al baño?-pregunto el omega algo sonrojado ella sonrió y fue con el,se encontraron con Savanah . 

-¡¡doc que sorpresa!! - saludó el castaño 

-ah mi paciente favorito, tenía una cita pero la cancelaron y me iba a casa- comentó la otra omega se había conmovido por la relación de Spencer y Josh 

-si quiere puede sentarse con nosotros, así el viaje no fue en vano- opinó el castaño y Emily estuvo de acuerdo y ella aceptó, el chico entro al baño y ambas esperaron para regresar con los demás, todos se divirtieron, incluso Derek hizo click con Savanah y Dave llevo a la pareja a casa, ambos tenian muchas cosas en común y ninguno se haba sentido tan feliz como ahora., pero trabajando en la UAC no siempre duraba la felicidad y eso Emily lo sabia muy bien. 

Continuará


	29. Haces que mi alma sienta amor de nuevo y que a tu lado ya no sienta miedo

capituló 29 : Haces que mi alma sienta amor de nuevo y que a tu lado ya no sienta miedo

Las semanas pasaron y Josh noto el cambio en el cuerpo de su pareja su cadera se hizo más ancha, su vientre y pechos crecieron más, Josh había empezado a buscar cursos profilácticos VIP, los socios habían recibido las copias del ultrasonido, estaban al pendiente. 

Ambos estaban en la alberca techada de la casa, para un curso prenatal, Josh conocía bien a su esposo y que no le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo en público, una razón más para el curso en su casa y el omega agregó los gérmenes e infecciones a su lista.

-¿se que es aún pronto pero han hablado sobre cómo será el parto?-pregunto la especialista y ambos se miraron el castaño usaba un flotador.

-no lo habíamos pensado, vemos muy lejos la fecha-comentó el millonario mientras seguía sosteniendo a Spencer, la clase duró 2 horas, la instructora se fue y se quedaron un rato más en la alberca.

-te enseñaré a nadar-comentó el alfa-no, solo haré los ejercicios aeróbicos no me interesa nadar quizá después a nuestro hijo/hija-dijo el omega y después de un rato cuando estaban saliendo de la alberca ven a Rossi entrar. 

-¿interrumpo algo?-pregunto el mayor mientras le acercaba la toalla a su omega. -no ¿pasa algo? ¿Están todos bien?-pregunto el castaño 

-está todo bien, pero cámbiate primero y después hablamos- ambos fueron a bañarse, secarse y cambiarse para hablar con David.

-¿que necesitas?-pregunto Josh

\- no es del trabajo es personal, un amigo amigo se embriagó y apostó su restaurante y perdió, le dieron una oportunidad bajo cualquier condición y eres el mejor jugando póquer, podrías ayudarnos?-pregunto Rossi

-se que soy el mejor jugando cartas, me vetaron de todos los casinos de Las Vegas de por vida, después de los 18 años así que ¿cuando es la cita?-pregunto Spencer sonando bastante interesado y emocionado.

-mañana a las 8, yo paso por ti y te regreso a casa que dices?-pregunto David

-claro lo haré, tiene mucho que no juego cartas pero cuenta conmigo-dijo el castaño -pasó mañana, gracias- abrazo al omega y se quedaron solos. 

-¿porque no me habías dicho que te habían vetado?-pregunto Josh soñando sorprendido-porque no le tome importancia y no pensaba regresar ¿no quieres que lo haga?-pregunto el omega mientras se sentaba en sus piernas.

-puedes hacer todo lo que tú quieras y sé que él va a cuidarte te quiere como un hijo, aparte la instructora tiene razón, tenemos una plática pendiente-comentó el alfa acariciando su vientre. 

-eso es verdad, me gustaría tener su habitación lista antes de ir al hospital-comentó el omega 

-me encantas, hagamos una lista, de lo que necesitamos- el alfa acarició la marca de apareamiento transmitiéndole a su pareja lo feliz que estaba, Josh trabajo en casa y 

Spencer se dedicó a hacer un bosquejo de cómo le gustaría que fuese la habitación de su bebé, tenían ya la habitación y tampoco querían los colores tradicionales ,Conny le entregó un té de limón

-¿qué es esto? Dónde está mi café?- gruñó el omega

-las indicaciones médicas dicen que no puede beber café hasta después del parto, pruébelo, lo endulce con miel, le gustaba a la Sra Robin-comentó la beta y el omega sabía que no podía beber café, solo sonrió y continuó haciendo el bosquejo. Aunque la fecha parecía lejana tienen que estar preparados.

Mientras tanto

-¿hay entrevistas para qué?-pregunto Emily

-para el puesto de Spencer, Strauss quiere otro omega, piensa qué hay equilibrio así-dijo JJ

-será difícil acostumbrarnos espero que no sea un idiota creído- comentó García, había 5  
candidatos ,3 omegas mujeres y dos omegas machos, Emily le mando un mensaje a Spencer contándole sobre el nuevo integrante. 

-“y cuantos omegas están en la entrevista? Porque supongo que serán omegas”-escribió el castaño en el mensaje “Si todos son omegas, te mantendré informado”. 

El chico genio suspiro 

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Josh

-si, era Emily, Aarón está entrevistando a mi remplazo- dijo el castaño

-quieres volver después del nacimiento? podemos organizarnos y para eso existen las niñeras-comentó Josh-no volveré, no quiero que un extraño cuide a mi hijo-dijo el omega y le enseñó el plano, la cuna en medio , el closet a los lados y un área para los juguetes -puedo imaginármelo, ¿ya escogiste los colores?-pregunto Josh sonriendo.

-si, quería un morado no quería los tradicionales, ¿qué opinas?-pregunto Spencer-seremos buenos padres, después de tu misión empezaremos a comprar las cosas-

-¿quieres jugar pocker?-pregunto Spencer

-no se jugar poquer-admitió Josh-¿no? ¿Que clase de millonario eres?-pregunto Spencer

-no del convencional, me gusta el ajedrez pero prefiero los videojuegos, ya viste la habitación que tiene las consolas, quizá podrías enseñarme, después de cenar- sugirió Josh, haciendo sonreír a su esposo y sacó sus cartas del closet, cenaron costillas de cerdo a la BBQ, vegetales y de postre gelatina de café.

-se que amas el cafe, es mi forma de remplazarlo- comentó Josh y el genio tuvo que aguantarse, jugaron en la recámara y realmente Josh era malo para el póquer, había perdido las 1eras 4 veces y habían apostado en jugar póker con stripteases, Josh estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba .

-no se vale deberías ser más suave conmigo- se quejó Josh

-el restaurante de un hombre depende de mi, no puedo ser suave contigo- comentó el omega , al fin pudo enseñarle algo el a su esposo.

-la última, anda reparte-pidió Spencer y Josh repartió empezando a jugar, quizá terminaría desnudó en la intimidad de su habitación y efectivamente, Spencer no le dio tregua y terminó ganando con una flor imperial.

-creo que Dave no pudo escoger mejor- dijo Josh

-anda esposo mío, quítate el pantalón oh lo hago yo- dijo el omega coqueteo con su alfa y Josh se quitó el pantalón, ante la mirada divertida del omega y dio una vuelta mostrando sus atributos, que eran solo de Spencer

-deberíamos ir a la cama, estás muy vestido y no es justo- Josh cargo al menor y lo acuesta en la cama 

-si me ganas la siguiente vez yo me desnudo- mordió la oreja mientras acariciaba la ancha espalda e hicieron el amor. El día siguiente paso sin contratiempos, Josh fue a la oficina, Spencer se quedó, habia tenido muchas náuseas y esperaba que para la noche se sintiera mejor. 

Ese mismo día Aarón presentó al nuevo miembro del equipo, un omega que venía del ejército, perdió a su alfa quien al mismo tiempo era su jefe y decidió transferirse. 

-soy Luke Alvez- dijo el moreno, nadie dijo nada y fue Emily quien le dio la bienvenida pues sabía cómo se sentía ser la nueva del equipo.

-bienvenido- le estrechó la mano y los demás la siguieron,usaría el antiguo escritorio de Spencer. 

Después de cenar David fue por Spencer, prometiéndole cuidarlo y Josh jugo en línea con Steve en el cuarto de videojuegos. 

“Eres malo conmigo me buscas porque Spencer salió” escribió Steve

“Y que me dices tú? Estás con Emily no?”

“Si, creo que si,es encantadora y me ah ayudado en varios casos” escribió Steve mientras le dispara a Josh, eran de esos juegos de guerra en línea,pero lo que nadie estaba enterado era que seguían a Steve, alguien estaba estacionado afuera de su casa vigilándolo. 

Mientras tanto

-enserio! ¿Un omega embarazado está tu mejor opción?-pregunto el alfa con quien había apostado el amigo de Rossi

-este omega pateara tu trasero, apaga tu cigarrillo- Spencer le quitó el cigarro y lo apago, repartieron las cartas y el omega desde el principio no le dio tregua. 

-señor Rossi su amigo es fantástico- comentó Tucker 

-es un tiburón, deberías verlo en el billar u otros juegos -dijo Rossi recordando el último caso en Atlanta. 

Al final Spencer gano y le regresaron a Tucker el restaurante.

-que esto te sirva de lección querido-dijo el alfa y el beta lo ignoro, una forma de agradecerle a Spencer es darle la comida gracias en su próxima visita.

-ten más cuidado cuando apuestes-comentó el castaño y ambos se fueron, quiza Josh ya esté dormido. 

-me quieres decir algo?, lo se por tu forma de mirarme y juegas con tus dedos- dijo Rossi, el italiano lo conocía muy bien. 

-Em me dijo qué hay un nuevo miembro en el equipo-dijo Spencer

-si te sorprenderá su biografía es un ex militar, Aarón no quería otro miembro pero Strauss insistió,nunca vamos a remplazarte- Spencer se relajó, una parte de él quería seguir trabajando pero lo natural de un omega era que tenía que quedarse en casa y cuidar de su bebé, acarició su vientre, sin duda fue una buena noche. 

Continuará.


	30. capituló 31:una consulta fuera de lo común

Luke Alvez es el nuevo miembro del equipo, un omega que pidió una transferencia del ejército, extrañaba a su familia, sus padres se mudaron a Virginia con el de Texas y viven en el mismo edificio pero en diferentes pisos, Luke subió al piso, su madre tenía una sorpresa para los nuevos compañeros.

-mama, no tenías que hacer pastelitos-dijo Luke viendo los cupcackes en el toper.

-es el trabajo de cualquier madre- la latina beso la mejilla de Luke, ellos cuidaban de su "nieta" y el moreno se llevó el toper con pastelitos y se fue al trabajo, no podía quejarse.

En la UAC todos empezaron a llegar, Luke llegó temprano como acostumbraba.

-buenos días Emily-saludó Luke

-Buenos días Luke,cuando conoceré a Roxy?-pregunto Emily, era la única que había aceptado a Luke, aún extrañaban a Spencer.

-un día de estos, mamá hizo esto para ustedes -sacó los pastelitos y estaba un poco avergonzado, Emily tomo uno, Morgan hizo lo mismo, Garcia iba llegando cuando olió la comida casera y agarro uno

-Gracias novato- después llegó JJ y Aarón llegó tarde por asuntos con su hijo y a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho el azúcar no desperdició el detalle del novato y Luke estaba contento.

Sus primeras semanas en la UAC pasaron sin contratiempos, viajando de costa a costa con el equipo, aún no conocía al famoso Spencer Reid pero sería interesante tener un amigo omega.

Todos estaban en la sala de conferencias para otro caso cuando suena el teléfono de JJ

-todo bien?-pregunto Morgan

-si, no, espera, es Spencer, están en el hospital, se cayó en el baño- comentó JJ y todos se preocuparon

-y el está bien?-pregunto Aarón

-están esperando consulta, me dirán más tarde, vamos a lo que sigue, este caso es local, Madison Hunt 30 años, Lucas Ford, Harrison Winchester y Kelly Briason, todos son omegas, morenos, doctores en toda el area de Virgina, las heridas son inconsistentes pero tiene un sello, fueron mutilados-dijo JJ mostrando las imagenes y Luke hizo un gesto de dolor.

-esto parece personal,no hay abuso sexual, que profesión tenían los omegas?-pregunto Luke

-no hay uno en específico , tienes alguna idea?-pregunto JJ

-el alfa posiblemente perdió a su omega por estudiar una carrera, todos son profesionales de la salud, la mayoría de los omegas actualmente no se comprometen o se embarazan- comentó Luke

-¿cuantos hospitales hay en Quantico?-pregunto Emily

-hay 4,Spence está en George W-dijo JJ y Morgan se preocupo por Savanah salía en secreto con ella pero no podía poner en riesgo la investigación

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Emily

-si, solo me preocupe por Spencer es todo-

Spencer y Josh esperaban consulta, el omega todavía estaba aturdido por la caída, todo fue tan rápido y estaban en el área de ginecologo, había dos omegas antes que ellos y 3 después, la mayoría venían con sus alfas

-cómo te sientes?-pregunto Josh

-estoy bien, no te preocupes, me duele la espalda un poco pero no teníamos que venir-se quejó el omega

-si teníamos que venir-comentó Josh sintiendo que se acomodaba en su hombro,una hora después los Stabler entraron a consulta y Hayes se preocupó de volver a verlos tan pronto.

-Spencer estás bien?-pregunto Savanah lo veía fuera de si y el cabello aún estaba húmedo, lo reviso mientras le contaban lo que había pasado, por lo regular siempre se bañaban juntos pero ahora fue diferente Josh resolvía cosas de la empresa y escuchó un gran grito y cuando entro al baño el estaba en el suelo, un moretón apareció en la espalda y volvieron a hacer un ultrasonido.

-todo está en orden, el bebé sigue en la misma posision, ten más cuidado, deberías descansar unos días-comentó la doctora,les recetó algo para el moreton y se volvió a vestir.

-Gracias estaba preocupado- comentó Spencer ya un poco más consciente.

Salieron a pagar la consulta, el castaño bebió del agua que tenían en recepción,sintiéndose cuando un grupo armado de 4 hombres le disparó al guardia de seguridad y entraron al piso, Josh por inercia puso al omega detrás de el pero sabía que se podía defender perfectamente. 

-tienes un plan?-pregunto Josh

-tratar de hablar con Aarón-murmuró Spencer

-vamps a divertirnos- el líder sonrió perversamente, disparó hacia el piso y separaron a los alfas de sus omegas embarazados, Spencer era el único calmado quiza por su entrenamiento en la academia

Mientras los alfas eran llevados a una habitación, eran más pero el grupo tenía armas,Josh esperaba que el equipo se enterara de la situación y fuera a rescatarlos.

-no te ves nervioso, te separaron de tu alfa, vi que salieron juntos del consultorio-comentó un chico pelirrojo y Spencer no quería dar su curriculum, se sentaron en el piso, no sabía que era lo que querían y eso le frustraba porque no podía hacerles un perfil.

En la UAC

-tenemos un problema, la zona ginecológica de GeorgeW fue tomada como rehen, cerraron las otras entradas-dijo JJ

-¿crees que hayan salido?-pregunto Aarón

-trata de comunicarte , sabes cómo es el-comentó JJ y todos fueron a las SUV y Aarón intentaba hablar con Spencer o Josh y mientras Morgan conducía Aarón intento hablar con Spencer, al tercero intentó la llamada entró

-dime que pudiste salir-comentó Aarón

-no pude salir, son 4 hombres todos alfas y me separaron de Josh - Spencer comentó pero guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de la piyama y el líder entró a la habitación.

-creo que jugare con ustedes- El equipo continuaba escuchando.

Las escenas de crimen eran limpias no había ADN, solo la victimologia, que eran doctores y omegas.

-todos los días los pacientes mueren, no puede ser una venganza oh si?-pregunto Luke intrigado por conocer al famoso Dr Reid.

-habla con García siempre hay registro de esos decesos- El alfa aceleró no iba a dejar solo a Spencer, mientras mantenía el teléfono encendido para saber que pasaba adentro

-ustedes creen que su situación ah cambiado pero no, los omegas solo sirven para una cosa para tener sexo y vamos a divertirnos- empujo a un omega hacia afuera de la habitación, Spencer en otra ocasión cambiaria de lugar con el pero debía cuidar de su bebé, solamente tenía que esperar a Aarón., cuando volvió a tomar la llamada su ex jefe seguía en la línea

-estás bien?-pregunto preocupado

-estoy bien, se llevaron a un omega donde estás?-pregunto Spencer

-ya estamos afuera, trata de no colgar hay heridos?-

-no todos estamos bien, hay una cámara en recepción- y volvió a guardar el teléfono y escuchó las patrullas a lo lejos no vio a su doctora con ellos posiblemente pudo salir.

El equipo se posicionó afuera del hospital, la unidad SWATT rodeó el edificio.

-ordenes agente Hotchner- comentó uno de los oficiales de SWATT

-esperar hay rehenes- comentó Aarón y vieron salir a un encapuchado con un omega que afortunadamente no era Spencer,la negociación no era opción porque no sabían a quien se enfrentaban y Aarón tomó el megáfono

-libera a los rehenes,ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que te hayan echo-ordenó Hotch,antagonizar la situación no ayudaría a Spencer o Josh había tres hombres más adentro.

-estoy hablando con Spencer el está bien en los planos del hospital hay una salida de emergencia llegó al piso de pediatría, no creo que todos los accesos estén vigilados- Morgan vio el plano el no era un hombre que se quedaba quieto.

-yo iré, no dejaré a Spencer más tiempo con ellos- se quejó Morgan mientras revisaba el plano porque si descubrían que Spencer se comunicaba con ellos podrían golpearlo y perder al bebé

-de acuerdo usa esto para darnos entrada - Aarón le dio una alarma y Morgan asíntio y entró al edificio.

Mientras Josh estaba volviéndose loco, el aroma de los alfas lo alteraban, nececitaba saber que su esposo estaba bien y escuchó decir al líder que el fbi estaba ahí y suspiro de alivio.

Morgan uso la salida de emergencia, el piso de pediatría estaba vacío, según el plano debía subir dos pisos para gineco y parecía que estos tipos eran principiantes, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, las recepcionistas estaban agachadas y el moreno les dio instrucciones para salir, ellas se fueron y Morgan busco a Spencer, el alfa desarmó rápidamente a uno de los hombres que vigilaba el piso y busco al castaño, según el estaban en el último cuarto del pasillo, abrió la puerta, los omegas se asustaron y se habían escondido detrás del castaño

-chico lindo-dijo Morgan y Spencer lo abrazo 

-¿has visto a Josh?¿sabes que es lo que quieren?-pregunto Spencer

-no, nos arriesgaremos, debo sacarlos a ustedes primero- le entrego su arma

-ven con nosotros no puedo hacerlo- se quejó el embarazado

-si puedes niño, ¿olvidaste lo que aprendiste en la academia?-pregunto Morgan

Morgan uso la salida de emergencia, el piso de pediatría estaba vacío, según el plano debía subir dos pisos para gineco y parecía que estos tipos eran principiantes, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, las recepcionistas estaban agachadas y el moreno les dio instrucciones para salir, ellas se fueron y Morgan busco a Spencer, el alfa desarmó rápidamente a uno de los hombres que vigilaba el piso y busco al castaño, según el estaban en el último cuarto del pasillo, abrió la puerta, los omegas se asustaron y se habían escondido detrás del castaño

-chico lindo-dijo Morgan y Spencer lo abrazo abrazo

-¿has visto a Josh?¿sabes que es lo que quieren?-pregunto Spencer

-no, nos arriesgaremos, debo sacarlos a ustedes primero- le entrego su arma

-ven con nosotros no puedo hacerlo- se quejó el embarazado

-si puedes niño, ¿olvidaste lo que aprendiste en la academia?-pregunto Morgan

-usa las escaleras, los otros pisos están despejados, deben estar esperándolos, sacare a tu hombre lo prometo-dijo Morgan y se aseguró que todos los omegas salieran y le aviso a Hotch que podían entrar, no se iban a arriesgar a esperar sus peticiones y que hubiera bajas y Morgan tenía razón todos los pisos estaban despejados.

-nuestros alfas están ahí, no podemos irnos-se quejó un omega

-cállate y camina confió en ellos- todos siguieron bajando y vieron la puerta de emergencias, el castaño vio a JJ con otros oficiales y la abrazo.

-me da gusto que estés bien sacaremos a Josh, él es Luke y se quedara con ustedes-

El líder se dio cuenta tarde que los omegas no estaban y se topó con Morgan.

-no fuiste muy inteligente que digamos-dijo Derek

-¿Dónde está ella? Ella se burló de mí, me abandono, los omegas solo juegan con nosotros ¿no te das cuenta? -pregunto el líder, todo le había salido mal.

-¿James?-pregunto Savanah, se había escondido en su propio consultorio

-mataste a mi hijo-dijo James y Derek supuso que ese era el rompimiento doloroso del que le había hablado

-te amaba pero yo no quería ser madre- dijo Savanah y que Derek se enterara de esa manera era pésimo.

-no todos los omegas son así, son leales, se preocupan por su alfa tuviste mala suerte, si no te rindes de todas formas los federales te dispararan - dijo Derek, le avisaron que iban a entrar, usaron las mismas escaleras, no todos los casos tenían final feliz, James se tiro por la ventana ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, no podía vivir sin la persona que amaba

Sacaron a los alfas de la habitación y se reunieron con sus omegas, entre ellos Spencer y Josh

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el alfa

-estoy bien-se besaron ante la mirada calmada de sus amigos

-eres un iman de peligro -bromeo Morgan

-¿y sabían que querían?-pregunto Spencer

-venganza personal, vayan a casa fue un día difícil- dijo Aarón antes de abrazarlo y regresaron a casa


	31. Capituló 31: Llegas a mí para sanarme para enseñarme cómo vivir quitas mis miedos, solo te importa hacerme feliz como nunca nadie lo hacía

Llegaron a casa cansados y Spencer tenía mucha hambre, pasaban de las 3 de la tarde . 

-vaya día, creo que incluso olvidamos pasar a la farmacia- la pareja se estaba riendo, fue un día bastante extraño, pidieron comida y descansaron. 

Durante la semana se dedicaron a preparar el cuarto del bebé, Spencer quería que estuviera lista antes de que el bebé naciera, compraron la pintura y todo lo que necesitaban 

-pensé que ibas a contratar a alguien-dijo el omega 

-es algo que quiero hacer yo, puedes hacer la parte de abajo, no quiero más accidentes, además Morgan se mostró interesado en ayudarnos- Mientras Spencer estuvo en el hospital los alfas habían hecho las paces y hasta se hicieron buenos amigos. Josh se dedicó a pintar y Spencer consultaba algo con el equipo de un caso y se quedó hablando con JJ a solas. 

-asi que ¿están arreglando el cuarto? Recuerdo que Will estaba emocionado con eso, iremos el fin de semana si no se atraviesa algo - comentó JJ 

-estaría bien vernos sin que tengan que rescatarme - bromeó el castaño e hizo reír a la rubia y colgaron, preparó unos bocadillos y se los subió a Josh, empezaba a tomar vida, una pared ya estaba lista. 

-vendrán los chicos el fin de semana quieren ayudarnos- comentó el castaño 

-me parece perfecto, porque tengo que ir a la oficina¿ vienes?-pregunto Josh sabiendo la respuesta

-si- la pareja fue a la oficina, siempre habrá trabajo que hacer,el alfa tenía unas juntas con inversionistas y Spencer se acomodó en su oficina, el embarazo lo había cambiado un poco, entre ellos quedarse solo, su teléfono sonó habían creado un chat grupal. 

JJ creó un grupo de chat y agregó a los 6 

-¿que es esto?-pregunto el castaño

-un chat grupal, queremos estar al pendiente de ti- escribió JJ 

-no es necesario, ahora estoy en la empresa con Josh, hay mucha gente que me esta cuidando- escribió Spencer, ser el omega de un importante hombre de negocios tenia sus ventajas. 

-pero no te conocen como nosotros - añadió Emily 

-queremos hacer un baby shower, ¿cuando te enteras del sexo del cachorro?-pregunto Garcia haciéndolo sonreí

-el siguiente mes, supongo que haré la consulta antes de mi cumpleaños- escribió el castaño, tocan la puerta y era Jacob uno de los socios, buscaba a Josh

-creo que no nos han presentado,debes ser Spencer - comentó el accionista notando vientre, el omega seguía con su costumbre de no tocar las manos de los demás. 

-asi es y tú debes ser Jacob, el está ocupado- respondió el omega

-¿puedes entregarle esto? Es el informe mensual, con lo de Liam se restableció el flujo de efectivo y estamos otra vez en la cima, lamentó que halla intentado lastimarte- 

-yo también, le daré el informe a Josh-respondió el castaño quien poco a poco entendía el funcionamiento de un banco. 

-¿eras FBI no?¿ Que hacias?-pregunto el alfa interesado y se sentaron a platicar. 

Josh acabó tarde con los inversionistas y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Spencer y vio que estaba acompañando. 

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Josh

-estoy hambriento, pero bien, tú socio es interesante- 

-y tu pareja es inteligente, demasiado, el tiene el informe mensual,nos vemos mañana- Jacob se despidió dejando una sonrisa en el omega

-¿enserio estás bien?-pregunto Josh, despues de la experiencia con Liam no quería que la historia se volviera a repetir. 

-estoy bien, se disculpó por lo de Liam y platicamos de mi antiguo trabajo, ya acabaste? Pensaba pedir de comer- Spencer siempre quería aprender más y leer libros, encontró uno sobre economía y lo estaba leyendo cuando no estaba ocupado. 

-pide lo que quieras, tengo una junta más, y después nos vamos a casa o quieres irte? - el chico decidió quedarse, Josh beso sus labios y le enseño a usar la aplicación en el teléfono y pidió varias cosas, Josh regresó a la junta, sintiéndose tranquilo al saber que su omega estaba cerca de él. 

La comida no tardó en llegar, la secretaria recibió el paquete y se lo llevo, no podía quejarse, el alfa acabó cerca del anochecer, comió algo y regresaron a casa, sonó el teléfono. 

-eh, si, si podemos cuidarlo, entonces pasamos por el después de la escuela? Si no te preocupes, vamos a cuidarlo, tranquilo y decansa - Josh salió del baño y busco la piyama mientras el chico terminaba de hablar. 

-¿quien era?-pregunto Josh 

-Aaron, vamos a cuidar a Jack unos días ¿no te molesta?-pregunto el omega

-si, no tengo problema, podemos practicar con Jack- comentó el millonario a modo de broma

-Aaron lo llevará a la escuela y lo recogemos, los siguientes días lo haremos nosotros-dijo el castaño

-me gusta la idea- beso a su chico y se durmieron mañana iba a ser un día muy movido.

Josh había apagado la alarma, quería dormir más, se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Spencer pero vio que su lado de la cama estaba vacío, lo encontró acomodando la habitación de invitados. 

-serás una buena madre- dijo Josh haciéndolo brincar y lo ayudó a cambiar las sábanas y sacar las cobijas. 

-Jack perdió a su mamá de una forma terrible, quiero ayudarlo a que se sienta mejor y eso me animo a renunciar - comentó Spencer

-lo haremos bien, ¿sabe nadar? Podemos pasar una tarde en la piscina después de que haga su tarea- comentó el alfa, haciendo sonreír a su esposo, la escuela ya sabía que Spencer pasaría por el cachorro, el alfa trabajo desde casa y Spencer preparo la comida y a la hora de salida, la pareja pasó por el pequeño. 

Mientras tanto Steve terminaba unos casos en el juzgado y le mando un mensaje a Emily para invitarla a cenar pero ella estaba en Texas y optó por comer solo, tampoco podía invadir la no sabía que desde hace semanas venían siguiéndolo y fotografiando.

En medio del caso Emily recibía llamadas de su antiguo equipo en la Interpool decidió ignorarlas, hablaría con ellos cuando regresara a Virgina y tenía un presentimiento. 

Jack en cuánto vio a Spencer lo abrazo, el pequeño sabía que su tío no podía cargarlo como otras veces y regresaron a casa.

-wow tu nueva casa es enorme- dijo Jack

-deja que veas la alberca- comentó Josh y el pequeño se cambió el uniforme y se sentaron a comer, habían preparado la comida que le gustaba a Jack y después se encargaron de hacer las tareas mientras Josh trabajaba 

-¿cuantos días estaré contigo?-pregunto Jack

-¿los necesarios no te gusta la idea?-pregunto Spencer 

-si pero extraño a mi papá-Jack suspiro y Spencer se hizo el recordatorio de hablar con Aarón. 

-lo se pero nos divertiremos estos días ¿no?-pregunto Spencer haciéndolo sonreír y después de hacer la tarea usaron el cuarto de videojuegos, Josh y Jack jugaban mientras el omega sólo los miraba.

-¿no quieres jugar?-pregunto Josh 

-no le entiendo realmente- respondió algo avergonzado y sonó el teléfono, era Aarón y contestó. 

-¿cómo te va con Jack? ¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto Aarón 

-el está bien, yo también pero el té extraña , se que no debo decirte cómo llevar tu relación con tu hijo pero te extraña-dijo Spencer escuchando las risas de ambos. 

-lo se, veré si puedo tomarme unos días libres, contigo no podría enojarme- y el omega sonrío

-¿ya vas a dormir? Deberías dormir ¿que hacemos si Batman se enferma ?-pregunto el omega y no pudo ver la sonrisa del mayor, en ese momento entra el sherif diciéndole que tenían información.

-Debo irme, gracias- colgó y siguió al sherif

-¿era su esposa? No quería interrumpir-

-no es nada- no le interesaba platicar su vida privada con un extraño solo quería atrapar a ese asesino y regresar con su hijo.

Spencer volvió a la habitación, los chicos seguían jugando, aliviado que su amistad con el equipo no se vea afectada, cerca de las 9 acostaron a Jack, dejando la puerta abierta, por si tenia alguna pesadilla

-admiro a JJ y a Hotch- comento Josh mientra se acostaba en la cama

-yo tambien, pero seremos buenos padres ¿no?-pregunto Spencer

-lo seremos lindo- el alfa beso sus labios y apagaron las luces para dormir. 

4 dias despues 

Aaron llegaba a la mansión con un vendaje en la cabeza

-no quiero saberlo ¿oh si?-pregunto el omega y se sentaron en el sillon

-el se iba a escapar, no podía dejar que siguiera separado familias ¿Cómo están?-pregunto Aaron 

-estamos bien, ahora viene Jack, se está cambiando, usamos la alberca hoy tuve curso prenatal-comento el castaño. 

-no fui a muchos con Haley pero me da gusto que Josh este comprometido con esto-comento Aaron 

-lo se, es perfecto ¿se quedan a comer? – pregunto Spencer y ambos bajaron secos y cambiados, Aaron acepto algo de comida casera no le caería mal. 

Mientras tanto

Emily reviso sus mensajes cuando llego a su casa,tenia algunos de Steve y de Tsia Mosely su antigua compañera en la interpol, ignoro las llamadas del alfa y fue a encontrarse con ella, su presentimiento era cierto y su familia estaba en peligro. 

Continuara.


	32. Capituló 32: y si hablamos de decepciones la tuya, creo que ha sido la más fuerte

Spencer llegaba al 6to mes de embarazo con unos tobillos hinchados por la retención de líquidos, sus pechos también , su alfa se volvía loco con la idea, cuando estaban solos aprovechaba cada momento para acariciarlo encima de su ropa, excitando mucho al omega , habían terminado de pintar el cuarto, un bonito color morado, después escogerían los muebles y constantemente cuidaban a Jack, Jesica encontró un trabajo estable y Aarón no podía obligarla a que cuidara a su hijo y Reid prefería que ellos lo cuidaran a un extraño. 

-no se cómo pagarte esto- dijo Aarón notando el vientre más redondo. 

-solo no dejes que te disparen, te necesitamos-dijo Spencer y Conny se llevo las maletas de Jack. 

-lo tendré en cuenta-abrazo al omega y se fue, si no fuera por ellos no sabe donde dejaría a Jack tanto tiempo. 

-oh entonces ¿lo llevaremos con nosotros no?-pregunto Josh 

-asi es no lo dejare solo- comentó el omega

-¿a donde iremos?-pregunto Jack

-conocerás a tu sobrino, moví la cita para la tarde-comentó Josh y lo llevaron a la escuela, las maestras ya conocían muy bien al castaño, era un tío muy cariñoso con Jack, incluso el pequeño mejoro en unas materias

-el recordatorio de la feria de ciencias Sr Stabler es para el otro mes- comentó una de las maestras

-yo le recuerdo a su padre, gracias - y los Stabler estaban aprendiendo a ser padres, se subió a la camioneta, y fue a la empresa. 

-la casa no había estado tan llena de vida desde que Josh se fue a la universidad, y en parte gracias a usted-dijo Arnold

-Gracias Arnold, estoy muy enamorado de Josh y quiero que reciba lo que merece, esa cláusula es absurda- el castaño comentó y se acarició el vientre, llegaron a la empresa y busco a Josh.

-parece que lo estamos haciendo bien no?-pregunto Josh

-asi es, tenemos la feria de ciencias para el otro mes, ¿crees que está bien emocionarme con esto? Se supone que Aarón debería ayudarlo- comentó el omega mientras se sentaba en sus piernas. 

-tienes un doctorado en ingeniería y química, será fácil para ti y podemos comprar todo,ya deseo que nuestro bebé nazca-dijo Josh y acaricio su vientre, el alfa lo dejo para ir a una junta,un cliente, nececitaba asesoría mientras Spencer buscaba proyectos para niños de primaria. 

Mientras, el equipo se enfrentaba a un piromaniaco en Houston los incendios iban ascendiendo a 4 y con muertos, y la ciudad estaba en alerta. 

-necesitamos a Spencer, nunca eh entendió cómo hace sus perfiles geográficos, se que no quieres molestarlo más de lo que hace por ti pero..- Rossi comento, viendo al jefe indeciso

-estás bien, veré si puede hacer una video llamada- y le marco al castaño, Luke seguía sin entender porque le seguían hablando entonces ¿para que lo metieron al equipo?, la secretaria de Josh tuvo que ayudar al omega con la computadora. 

-realmente gracias-dijo Spencer y vio a sus compañeros. 

-hey chico lindo linda oficina- dijo Morgan

-Gracias, estoy en la empresa, ¿para que soy bueno?-pregunto el omega

-estamos lidiando con un piromaniatico, ah incendiado 4 casas en una semana, estamos en Houston-empezó a decir Aarón y Spencer empezó a ayudarlos con el perfil y Luke estaba sorprendido, porque alguien con la mente de Spencer se dejó embarazar por un alfa millonario?, Spencer dejó la junta cuando vio que se acercaba la hora de la salida de Jack, Luke era un extraño para el. 

-y siempre nos salva, lastima-dijo Morgan

-¿porque dejó la unidad?-pregunto Luke 

-eso no te interesa, tenemos algo por dónde empezar- dijo Aarón y Emily seguía preocupada, mientras estaba en Quantico evitaba a Steve, el era un buen alfa y no merecía estar en peligro al igual que el resto del equipo, contestó la llamada y Aarón pensaba que se trataba de Steve, no era un secreto que ambos eran novios.

Josh alcanzó a Spencer y Jack en el hospital, beso sus labios, cuando llegó con ellos

-¿cómo están?-pregunto Josh

-estamos bien- Reid acomodo su corbata y entraron a la consulta,desde la situación de rehenes, Savanah se alejó de Morgan y este le dio su espacio, desde entonces 1 mes. 

-te ves muy bien-dijo Savanah

-me siento bien,estamos listos para conocer a nuestro bebé-dijo Spencer   
-el hijo de Aarón - Savanah le dio a Spencer la clásica bata y Josh le ayudó a cambiarse y acostarse, Jack muy interesado se acercó con Josh mientras Savanah prendía la máquina y subía la bata para poner el gel y pasar la camarita sobre el vientre redondo, Josh tomó su mano estaba emocionado.

-felicidades, serán dos hermosos príncipes, un bebé estaba cubriendo a su hermano y ahora que están creciendo son dos bebes, no te has sentido más cansado?-pregunto Savanah

-no, me siento muy bien- el omega se limpió unas lágrimas, iban a tener gemelos, lo cual era emocionante para los dos ,imprimió unas copias para guardarlas , Spencer se volvió a vestir y la pareja estaba muy feliz, esperar dos bebes no era fácil pero juntos podrían hacer cualquier cosa. 

-doc, se que es un tema que no me interesa pero que sucedió con Morgan? El se veía bastante feliz con usted-dijo el omega

-¿el te platico de mí?-pregunto Savanah sorprendida 

-pueden arreglar las cosas él es feliz con usted- dijo el castaño, tomó su bolso marrón y fue a encontrarse con Josh

-¿que estás planeando?-pregunto Josh

-shh, después te cuento, ¿tienes que regresar? Quería ir a ver los muebles- dijo el omega 

-si vamos- ambos tomaron a Jack de la mano y fueron a buscar el coche, compraron algunos muebles y el equipo no volvió volvió a llamarlo hasta el día siguiente. 

-¿están bien? Estaba preocupado-comentó Spencer, iba a despertar a Jack para que desayunara. 

-estamos bien aún no lo atrapamos ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos? ¿Cómo está Jack?-pregunto Aarón 

-Esta muy bien, va despertando-le dio a Jack el teléfono y el hablo con su papá, evitándole decir sobre el sexo de los bebés. El matrimonio se estaba acostumbrando a tener a Jack en sus vidas, los hacías más felices, desayunaron y volvieron a llevar a Jack a la escuela. 

El equipo no había atrapado al piromaníatico y después de hacer el perfil público no hubo más incendios, Luke estaba de mal humor no le agradaba la presencia del otro omega en el equipo, no lo dejaba mostrar su intelecto y había una llamada del 911 de un incendio en progreso y el equipo más los bomberos fueron al lugar, estaban controlando el incendio cuando empezaron a escuchar que alguien gritaba y Luke recordó su entrenamiento, se vació una cubeta de agua y sin pensarlo entró.

-¡Alvez no!-gritó Aarón, rápidamente Luke saco al niño antes de que se cayera la casa, quería demostrar que merecía ese puesto, los paramédicos revisaron a ambos y Aarón enojado se acercó a Luke. 

-¿en que estabas pensando?-pregunto Aarón 

-en salvar al niño, en el ejército nos enseñaron a actuar-dijo Luke

-no estás en el ejército, si algo te hubiera pasado yo sería el responsable- dijo Aarón

-si hubiera sido Reid, ¿lo felicitarías no?-pregunto Luke

-está suspendido agente Alvez-dijo Aarón y Luke sentía que no era justo, salvo a un niño y la mamá de dicho pequeño se acercó al omega para agradecerle y abrazarlo. Morgan y Rossi arrestaron al unsub cuando intentaba escapar otra vez. 

-¿estás bien? Buen trabajo- dijo Emily

-¿enserio? Hotch no piensa asi-dijo Luke mientras volvía a inhalar el oxígeno 

-¿necesitaba un hospital?- pregunto Emily

-no, esto no es nada- el omega uso el tanque unos 10 minutos más y regresaron al hotel. 

-no sea duro con su chico, ayudó a un pequeño- dijo el sherif y Aarón quiza si fue duro con el, pero no le gustaba que se compara constantemente con Spencer, el era único, se subieron al avión y se mensajeaba con el genio. 

-“atrapamos al unsub, tenías razón en referencia al trauma”- escribió Aarón

-“siempre tengo razón, te guarde comida y Jack está en la piscina con Josh”- Aarón sonrió, amaba a Spencer pero como un hermano menor y sabía que el sentía lo mismo, el viaje no fue tan largo y fue directamente a ver a su hijo y a Spencer, se quedó a comer con ellos, Jack lo abrazo feliz. 

-¿entonces ya sabes que tendrás?-pregunto Aarón 

-si y quizá hagamos una fiesta para revelar el sexo, vi que muchas celebridades lo hacen-comentó el omega, sabía que su esposo le gustaba hacer fiestas. 

-oh sería realmente interesante, así para saber que regalarles-comentó Aarón viendo el vientre redondo del castaño

-¿te ves preocupado paso algo más hoy?-pregunto Spencer 

-si,Luke Alvez entró a una casa en llamas y rescató a un niño, olvidé que recibió un entrenamiento diferente a nosotros- comentó Aarón mientras bebía del vino que le habían servido. 

-¿y que hiciste?-pregunto Spencer 

-lo suspendí ¿crees que fui muy duro?-pregunto Aarón

-yo té di mucho motivo para suspenderme y nunca lo hiciste-comentó Spencer mientras se acariciaba el vientre. 

-porque eras recomendado de Gideon y creo que tienes razón hablaré con el mañana-comentó Aarón 

-quiero oír una de esas historias-dijo Josh 

Mientras tanto 

Steve iba al departamento de Emily, Morgan le avisó pues había visto a Emily muy rara y quizá una sorpresa de su novio le caería bien, compro sushi y el vino que le gustaba a ella, toco la puerta de su departamento y Emily se veía sorprendía de verlo

-¿cómo sabías que había llegado?-pregunto Emily

-Morgan me avisó ¿es un mal momento?-pregunto Steve mientras sostenía la botella 

-¿quién es bebe?-pregunto Clyde Easter sujetando la cintura de Emily 

-¿qué es esto?-pregunto Steve 

-lo siento no puedo estar contigo - dijo Emily, Steve se quedó callado y se fue decepcionado, pensaba en buscar a Josh para que lo acompañara al bar pero mejor fue solo al bar de siempre, se había hecho ilusiones con esta relación. 

Continuara…


	33. capitulo 33: y nadie lo apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz pero cupido se apiadó de mi

Steve no supo cómo llegó a su casa, pero toda la cabeza le dolía, había bebido mucho, ignoro la ropa de mujer que estaba en el suelo y busco el baño. 

-hola cariño, ya me estaba preocupando- dijo la mujer y Steve estaba confundído ¿cómo llegó con ella? 

-eh, no te ofendas, no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí- dijo Steve, su cabello era negro como el de Emily pero su piel un poco más oscura y omega. 

-te bebiste una botella de tequila, pero recordabas como llegar, soy Renata pero me decías Emily- comentó la omega mientras el abogado se sentía avergonzado de sus acciones. 

-quédate a desayunar, te pagaré el mal rato de anoche- Steve intento sonreír siempre pensó que Emily seria la mujer de su vida. 

-Gracias guapo- Ren salió de la ducha y Steve no se arrepentía del todo, pero era muy pronto para empezar pero una amistad no se le niega a nadie, se duchó rápido y bajo a ver a Renata quien estaba haciendo el desayuno con lo que tenía. 

Mientras tanto

Los Stabler seguían en la cama, Jack estaba con Aarón. 

-¿sabes? Extraño a Jack- comentó Josh

-yo también, no lo extrañes se que los llamarán pronto-comentó Spencer 

-¿cuándo quieres hacer la fiesta?, ¿en dos semanas?-pregunto el millonario 

-si, no lo podemos ocultar mucho, igual no somos muchos invitados, somos los mismos de siempre-Josh beso sus labios, ansiaba ya tener a sus bebés con ellos, compro una cámara fotográfica, quería fotografiar todo. 

-¿que estás haciendo?-pregunto Spencer 

-sonríe, bebé, seguramente los gemelos querrán ver fotos- comentó Josh y Reid se quitó la cobija dejando ver su enorme vientre y sacó la fotografía, tomó varias y desayunaron en la cama, hasta que una llamada de la empresa lo hizo cambiar de parecer. 

-¿vienés?-pregunto Josh

-no, me quiero quedar, estoy bien pero la espalda me está dando problemas-comentó el omega mientras acomodaba la corbata de su esposo, Josh se inclinó para besar sus labios, Josh salió de la casa y antes de arrancar hablo con Steve. 

-hey ¿ estás bien?-pregunto Josh 

-después te cuento, ¿que necesitas?-pregunto Steve

-¿puedes ver a Spence?, tengo que estar en la oficina- comentó Josh

-claro, pero el no nececita que lo vigilen- comentó Steve quería evitar ver al omega, no ponerlo en medio de ellos, pero iba a ser imposible al parecer. 

-lo se, si no estuviera embarazado no te lo pedirías, no quieres verlo? ¿Te cae mal?-pregunto Josh

-eh no es eso, voy a verlo y hablamos más tarde- había olvidado que Josh era muy intuitivo, término de revisar unas cláusulas para el contrato que debían firmar al día siguiente y fue a ver a Spencer quien no tenía la culpa de sus problemas amorosos, sus acosadores continuaban siguiéndolo, Arnold lo recibió y le dijo que Spencer estaba en la habitacion descansando, subió a la habitación que ya conocía y lo encontró dormido con un libro sobre el regazo, se lo quitó, estaba por subir la cobija cuando el omega despertó sobresaltado y jalo su brazo pensando que iba a ser secuestrado otra vez. 

-soy yo-dijo Steve y el omega se relajó. 

-lo siento, Josh no me avisó que ibas a venir- Spencer se sentó en la cama, estaba muy dormido, no escuchó sus pasos. 

-no te quería asustar y el no quería dejarte solo- se sentó en el otro lado de la cama. 

-¿te ves mal pasó algo?-pregunto Spencer, el enorme vientre no lo dejaba sentarse bien. 

-si y creo que te vas a enterar de todas formas, Emily termino conmigo-dijo Steve y Spencer se sorprendió pensó que Steve y Emily iban en serio, apretó la mano del otro alfa. 

-sabes que cuentas conmigo, Emily es mi amiga pero tú también-y eso por alguna razón calmo al alfa, ese día llegaron los muebles, antes de lo esperado, para la habitación del bebe, por suerte Steve estaba a su lado mientras acomodaban los muebles, Steve noto la cuna algo grande para un bebé. 

\- ¿tendrás más de un bebé?-pregunto Steve 

-sí, gemelos, la cuna es algo grande ¿no?-pregunto Spencer sonriendo 

-felicidades, ¿que más necesitas?-pregunto Steve, viendo que la habitación estaba quedando cómo el omega quería, un closet, una tina para bañarlos, un sillón cómodo para leerles, pero aún faltaban cosas. 

-la ropa, juguetes, estoy tan emocionado-comentó Spencer, sus ojos brillaban y cuando acabaron de colocar los muebles le hablaron a Josh para avisarle de los muebles, el volvería a la hora de la comida, poco a poco los sueños de ambos estaban por cumplirse.

El alfa llegó a la hora de la comida, abrazo y beso a su esposo. 

-te vez terrible-bromeó Josh 

-¿porque todos me dicen eso? hay mucho que contarte pero primero lo más importante-dijo Steve y fueron al cuarto de los bebés,todo era perfecto. 

-¿quieres mover algo?-pregunto Reid

-no, todo es perfecto me gusta, podemos ir comprando lo que falta aún hay tiempo- Josh sonrió y se sentaron los 3 a comer.

-oh cierto necesito que revises un contrato, somos socios mayoritarios de un restaurante, el dueño quería otro préstamo y yo le sugerí comprar las acciones así la gente no se queda sin trabajo-comentó Josh, le gustaba ayudar a las personas si estaba en sus manos. 

-lo checare pero debiste llamarme antes-Terminaron de comer, Spencer estuvo en la habitación de los bebés mientras los alfas hablaban. 

-¿terminaron? Lo siento hermano pensé que iban en serio-dijo Josh

-lo sé pero conocí a una omega esa misma noche, se llama Renata, es bonita pero no estoy listo para otra relación, me da gusto que encontraras a alguien como Spencer-comentó Steve 

-lo se el es perfecto- comentó Josh y Steve decidió irse al saber que el otro alfa estaría en casa. Josh fue a buscar a Reid encontrándolo dormido en la cama, no pudo evitar sonreír y fue a sentarse junto a el mientras buscaba en internet juegos para la fiesta que Spencer quería hacer, casi todos eran adultos, podía escuchar la suave respiración de su esposo, el omega se sentía relajado. En los siguientes días se dedicaron a planear la fiesta aparte de cuidar de Jack, cuando el equipo regresó , Spencer repartió las invitaciones, se reunió con Aarón primero, había un pequeño caso local, solo estaba Luke en los escritorios . 

-te ves muy bien-comentó Aarón mientras se sentaban en el escritorio. 

-me siento bien, quería entregarles esto, son invitaciones para una fiesta para revelar el sexo del bebé-dijo Reid dandole las invitaciones hechas a mano.

-ahí estaremos Jack ha guardado muy bien el secreto no me ah dicho nada-se quejó Aarón 

-es un buen niño- sonó el teléfono de Aarón y tuvo que irse, Spencer echaba de menos su trabajo pero amaba a Josh y a sus bebés, bajo las escaleras, Luke fue a alcanzarlo  
-ahí estaremos Jack ah guardado muy bien el secreto no me ah dicho nada-se quejó Aarón 

-es un buen niño- sonó el teléfono de Aarón y tuvo que irse, Spencer echaba de menos su trabajo pero amaba a Josh y a sus bebés, bajo las escaleras, Luke fue a alcanzarlo, sujeto al otro omega del brazo. 

-¿ que diablos te pasa?-pregunto Spencer 

-¿ que te pasa a ti? Por tu culpa no eh podido demostrar que merezco este puesto-comentó Luke y Spencer no pudo evitar sonreír

-eres muy inseguro porque estás haciendo esto-comentó el castaño, a diferencia de el, nunca tuvo que “intimidar” a alguien. 

-solo no te metas, no es mi problema que te hayas dejado embarazar por un alfa-dijo Luke y con su mano libre Reid lo cacheteó y el coche había llegado por el

-no te metas conmigo, no sabes quien es mi esposo-dijo Spencer,Luke lo soltó y Arnold le abrió la puerta para que se subiera y Luke presentía que iba a tener problemas.

-a ¿ donde vamos señor? ¿ a casa?- pregunto el peligris 

-no, vamos a ver a Josh, por favor-pidió Spencer, mientras unas lagrimas salían y sin decir nada fueron a la empresa. 

Steve estaba con Josh,revisaban las acciones que habían comprado. 

-trataré de sorprenderme ese día- Steve no podía evitar ir a las reuniones por Emily sería incomodo pero no había otra. Josh recibió un mensaje de su omega, pidiéndole que bajara, pues estaba demasiado enojado, se subió a la camioneta. 

-hey amor- Josh acaricio su abultado vientre para calmarlo mientras Spencer olfateaba el aroma de su alfa en su cuello, el alfa decidió llevarlo a casa ¿ que habrá pasado? 

Mientras tanto Emily aprovechaba que el caso era local para investigar a su peor enemigo, había escapado de su prision en Corea e iba por ella, tenía en sus manos la invitación para la fiesta de Spencer pero no podía ir, tenía que alejarse de ellos. 

Continuara.


	34. capitlo 34: Un príncipe moderno.

La pareja llegó a casa, Spencer no le quiso decir nada al principio, pero su enfado era muy evidente. 

-¿vas a decirme qué pasó?-pregunto Josh viéndolo caminar por la habitación mientras olía una camisa suya, sabía que los omegas se calmaban con el aroma de su pareja.

-Luke Alvez es un idiota- gruñó el omega y Josh ya entendía que había pasado. -me reclamo que no lo dejaba brillar, por favor, sabes que ellos me buscan-gruñó el omega 

-cálmate, ¿qué piensas hacer?¿hablaras con Aarón?-pregunto Josh

-no, no quiero que me culpe de más problemas, lo dejaré pasar -se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose más relajado y le habían subido un té ,Josh se quedó en casa el resto de la tarde y buscaron los juegos para la fiesta, no supo nada del equipo hasta que el dia siguiente Aarón le había pedido ayuda en un caso, Jack estaba con Jesica, ambos compartían la custodia pero el cachorro extrañaba a la pareja, Spencer le dijo que no podía y colgó rápidamente dejando sorprendido al jefe. 

Reid sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo un nido en el cuarto de los bebés, cerca de la cuna, después del enfrentamiento con Luke se sentía nervioso y normalmente no era así, quiza el embarazo lo estaba cambiando y sabía que Josh no podía estar todo el tiempo en casa, uso algunas cobijas y almohadas de otras habitaciones, las camisas de su esposo y Arnold se dio cuenta pues Josh le pidió que estuviera al pendiente de su chico y que no dejara que Alvez entrara a su casa, cuando hablo con Josh este no sabía nada sobre nidos o la conducta que habia tomado su omega recientemente,la información que había en internet no era muy confiable y hablo con Savanah. 

¿-necesitas quieres que vaya a verlo?-pregunto Savanah

-no, con lo que me dijiste me siento más tranquilo, el sábado habrá una fiesta para revelar el sexo de los bebés como un tipo baby shower- dijo Josh haciendo sonreir a la morena. 

-claro, ahí estare- la doc desconocía que era un plan para volver a unirla con Morgan y el chico le caía bastante bien, Josh volvió a casa un poco después de la hora de comer, encontró a su omega en el “nido” que había hecho, leyendo un clásico libro en francés. 

-amor- hablo Josh suavemente, el menor salió de su escondite y recibió al alfa con un beso. 

-bienvenido té extrañe mucho- comentó Spencer sinceramente-¿te gusta? - 

-se ve cómodo, hable con la Doc, viene a la fiesta y dice que lo que estás haciendo es normal ¿quieres salir a comer?-pregunto Josh, Reid quería quedarse en casa todo el día pero acepto salir, el alfa se cambió de ropa pero no se habían fijado que los hombres de Doyle seguían al matrimonio, el criminal había hecho su tarea de investigarla y quería tener todas las cartas para manipularla. 

Eran los últimos días de verano, el clima aún era cálido y la pareja disfrutaba de ese día, comieron en la terraza de un restaurante chino y pasaron a una tienda para bebés y más ropa de maternidad por los próximos meses, los colores eran claros, el hombro izquierdo al descubierto, Josh lo ayudó a probárselo, el cierre estaba por atrás y las dependientas de las tiendas reconocieron a Josh de las revistas de sociales. 

-te verías mejor sin el-comentó el alfa haciéndolo sonrojar

-cállate, nos pueden oír-comentó el omega viéndose en el espejo 

-llévate varios, me gustaron- Josh comentó en su oído, lo ayudó a cambiarse y se llevó unos trajes más y cuando volvieron a casa, la secretaria buscó a Josh, una revista de sociales quería entrevistar a Spencer, el omega aceptó y el alfa podía ver que su esposo estaba disfrutando de toda la atención, mientras el era feliz no podía quejarse más, 

-confirma la asistencia a la entrevista, Spence está de buen humor-comentó Josh y entró a la habitacion. 

-¿Debo decir algo en especial?-pregunto el omega 

-lo que tú quieras decir,solo omite el detalle de la cláusula, no quiero que la gente piense que te compre- dijo el alfa mientras acariciaba la nuca y besaba los labios, Reid lo acostó sobre la cama y se subió encima de el, listos para hacer el amor 

A pesar de que había sido un caso local el equipo noto la ausencia de Spencer y Luke trataba de sobresalir, leyó su manual, el omega queria ser indispensable para su equipo.

Aarón ceno esa noche con su hijo y trato de hablar con Reid pero el omega no contestaba o en la casa no pasaban la llamada y eso era muy extraño, esperaba poder hablar con él en la fiesta.

Los directores de la revista estaban contentos con la respuesta de Stabler, pues habían conocido a sus padres y tener a los herederos sería bueno para seguir haciendo tratos. Ellos platicaban con Josh mientras preparaban al omega para la entrevista, el alfa estuvo con el todo el tiempo, le llamó la atención que la entrevistadora se refiriera a el cómo un “príncipe en la actualidad”, no pudo evitar recordar a su madre, seguramente se hubiera llevado bien con el omega, tocaron temas sociales como la dinámica de pareja, los derechos de los omegas, después hubo una sesión de fotos para la portada, bastantes románticas. 

-¿cuándo saldrá la revista?-pregunto Josh

-la siguiente semana, por eso esa la urgencia de verlo, gracias-ambos alfas se dieron la mano y Josh salió con su pareja y volvieron a casa tenían la fiesta encima. 

-apuesto a que serán gemelos, ¿no lo has visto? Está más gordo-bromeó Morgan 

-eres malo, seguramente va a ser niña, necesitamos más niñas en la familia-dijo JJ

-si van a apostar que no se entere, le entró a la idea de gemelos-dijo Dave 

-tu debes saber algo tu hijo pasa tiempo con ellos-dijo Morgan a Aarón

-no se nada, Jack ha guardado bien el secreto pero apuesto a que es niño- dijo Aarón y Garcia entró con un Pizarro para hacer las apuestas, sacándole una sonrisa a todos. Luke estaba en los escritorios,y vio que Emily actuaba raro, más de lo normal y pudo leer sus labios a pesar de que ella estaba algo lejos de él. “Lauren Reynolds está muerta” , Luke parpadeo, quería ayudar a su compañera, ella fue la 1era en aceptarlo, no podia ir con su jefe ¿Qué podia hacer?.


	35. Capitulo 35: No sé qué es lo que hice en otro tiempo para ahora encontrarme en este instante junto a ti

La fiesta/baby shower estaba listo los globos eran de color amarillo, rosa y azul para despistarlos, los bocadillos quedaron exquisitos,revisaban los detalles antes de que sus amigos llegaran, Steve fue el 1ero en llegar,le entregó a sus amigos un regalo y abrazo a sus amigos

-trataré de verme sorprendido-dijo Steve

-pensé que no ibas a venir-comentó Josh

-son mis amigos, una mal relación no interferirá en esto-dijo Steve mientras tomaba un bocadillo, poco a poco llegaron sus amigos, Steve no se sorprendió cuando vio que Emily no llegó y Savanah llegó tarde y Morgan era el más sorprendido no sabía que era el plan de Spencer para juntarlos, dejando los regalos en la mesa, comenzaron a jugar . 

-te ves más gordo, serán gemelos-comentó Morgan,varios opinaban igual que el pero JJ decía que ambas serán niñas y los chicos se distrajeron de atrapar asesinos sériales y pasar tiempo en familia,en el último juego rompieron una piñata y cayeron globos color azul, con los ultrasónidos adentro, JJ abrazo primero a Spencer y después vino la lluvia de abrazos, el omega se sentía querido.. 

-felicidades, mereces esto- dijo JJ

-supongo que fuiste la 1era en saberlo-bromeó Morgan con Savanah

-asi es, en vivo y todo color-comentó Savanah y Garcia no estaba contenta con el acercamiento de la doc con Morgan, mientras la comida estaba lista, ambos platicaron en privado en la alberca. 

-¿cómo estás?-pregunto Morgan

-bien, procesando lo qué pasó-comentó la omega 

-lo se, te quería dar tiempo, quiero regresar contigo, vi que después de todo si se puede tener una relación seria-dijo el moreno poniendo a Josh y a Spencer de ejemplo. 

-¿estás seguro? Yo no quiero tener hijos- comentó Savanah

-estoy seguro, con el trabajo que tengo no creo tenerlos en algún momento-dijo Morgan, la tomó de los hombros y la beso, pero Rossi los interrumpe. 

-ya está lista la cena pero no me vieron-dijo David y ambos sonrieron, fueron a a reunirse con su familia mientras estaban agarrados de la mano y Spencer sonrío al darse cuanta de que su plan dio resultado mientras enredaba el spaghetti en el tenedor. 

-supongo que otra buena noticia- dijo JJ

-algo así, quiero que esto funcione- comentó Morgan y evitaron tocar el tema del trabajo pues Aarón estaba confundido, Spencer quería estar con ellos pero no sin hablar del trabajo, todos se fueron y Aarón se quedó para hablar con el omega. 

-¿podemos hablar? Es algo importante-dijo Aarón, Spencer no quizo hablar con el y se encerró en la habitación de los bebés.

-yo me encargo de esto, no está enojado contigo-comentó Josh 

-eso espero y felicidades otra vez-comentó Aarón, todos habían guardado el ultrasonido que venían en los globos, la tarde fue perfecta y el alfa buscó a su esposo. 

-¿estás bien? Debiste haberle dicho-dijo Josh sentándose junto a el . 

-no quería más problemas pero me divertí mucho hoy-comentó el castaño y Josh acaricio su cabeza 

-lo sé y ya quiero ver sus caras cuando vean la revista- dijo el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos ante sus caricias, los labios del alfa estaban mordiendo su cuello, lo cargo en brazos y lo llevo a la cama. 

Emily se había reunido con sus compañeros sabía que el equipo estaba en casa de Spencer pero esto era más importante . 

-vamos Em,no tienes tiempo para el amor-dijo Clyde refiriéndose a Steve

-eso lo se ¿sabes algo?-pregunto Emily

-después de escapar de Corea su ubicación se perdió y se cree que ya pueda estar aquí, tienes que decidir- dijo Clyde y Emily suspiro y acabó la reunión. 

Pasaron unas semanas sin contra tiempos, Emily no tenia mas noticias JJ salía de su habitual Starbucks después de haber dejado a Henry en la guardería, Will pasaría después por el, se detuvo en un puesto de revistas, le llamó la atención una portada donde salía el padrino de su hijo y su esposo. 

-me llevo esta- pidió JJ, pago la revista y manejo para el FBI, donde todos estaban esperándola. 

-llegas tarde-dijo Morgan 

-¿alguien sabía algo de esto?-pregunto JJ enseñado la revista, eran Spencer y Josh junto a un título bastante bueno y una pose que puede sacar suspiros. 

-“Los herederos de un imperio, Josh Stabler regresa al negocio familiar a lado de una persona muy peculiar”-

-peculiar es poco para describirlo-dijo Morgan 

-wow, se ve bastante bien-dijo Garcia notando la ropa de diseñador 

-yo no sabía nada-comentó Aarón y esto no ayudaba a Emily, leyeron la pequeña entrevista y decía que Reid antes trabajaba en el FBI, esto sería darle más armas a Doyle pero no podía controlar lo que Josh hacia. 

-“al morir James y Sara dejaron un gran negocio de inversiones y fundaciones que ayudaban a los más nececitados su hijo tiene las riendas a lado de la mejor compañía, su omega es un genio certificado con un IQ de 182, doctorados, inteligente y amable y autosuficiente...- empezo García a leer dejando a todos asombrados, la familia de Josh era más importante de lo que habían pensado, Luke trago saliva, quizá se había ganado un enorme enemigo. 

La pareja leía la entrevista mientras desayunaban, Steve hablo con ellos y después Aarón le mando varios mensajes acerca de la entrevista y que tenían que salir a Florida, cuidarían de Jack , Josh extrañaba al pequeño, se había ganado el cariño de Jack y también cuidarían de Henry. 

-veo que estaremos ocupados- comentó el alfa 

-me gusta apoyarlos en otra forma- comentó el omega. 

-debiste decirle a Aarón, está preocupado por ti-comentó el alfa, ese día prefirió quedarse a trabajar en casa, al medio día fueron por los niños, Henry parecía más tímido, Jack andaba por la casa como sin nada, después de hacer la tarea estaban jugando en el jardín, pasaron los días, el equipo regresó sin contratiempos y pasaron por sus hijos. 

Steve se veía seguido con Remy su nuevo amigo sin saber su verdadera identidad, Remy solo estaba esperando la orden y ejecutar su plan. 

Mientras tanto Emily se había enterado de la muerte de dos de sus compañeros indicaba que el estaba cerca, solo faltaban ella y Clyde. 

Los niños tuvieron que quedarse más tiempo con Spencer y Josh pues les avisaron la muerte de los agentes de Interpool y estaban en el caso. 

-tengan cuidado- pidió el omega y vio a sus amigos partir,se acarició su vientre, tenía un mal presentimiento mientras los veía partir

continuara...


	36. capitulo 36: No rompas nuestro sueño, amor y apuéstalo todo por mí

Todos se estaban quejando cuando ingresaron al FBI

-¿que rayos Hotch? Apenas regrese de pasear a Clooney-dijo Morgan 

-se que todos estamos cansados pero me notificaron de la muerte de dos agentes de la Interpol ,investigaremos el caso, pueden dormir 1 hora en la sala de descanso, JJ localiza a Emily, ella puede saber algo- dijo Aarón subiendo a su oficina

-escucharon las órdenes-

-¿Henry sigue con el chico modelo?-pregunto Morgan 

-si Will pasara después por el, se ve bastante feliz-dijo JJ y todos descansaron antes de embarcarse en otro caso, pero antes recibieron málas noticias estaban ocupando el jet que habitualmente usan. 

-bromeas ¿no? -pregunto JJ

-nunca bromeó, ¿donde puedes conseguir a esta hora un jet para usar?-pregunto Aarón

-creo que sabes la respuesta-JJ le mostró la revista que Aarón tenia en su escritorio guardada

-cómo no lo había pensado antes-dijo Aarón y le marcó a Josh, quien ayudó a sus amigos y usarían el jet que tiene la empresa. 

-ya deje instrucciones listas,cuando quieras usarlo, es el hangar 5 del aeropuerto, tengan cuidado no quiero malas noticias- comentó el milllonario

-claro que lo tendremos, gracias- Aaron tenía un problema menos, solo necesitaba encontrar a Emily, pero ella se adelantó,ya buscaba a Doyle,ella no tenía idea que el sabía sobre Steve y que este corría peligro. 

El equipo no descansó bien y Dave esperaba que esto no afectara su rendimiento. 

-que jet vamos a usar?,este no es el habitual-comentó Morgan

-es el jet de la empresa de Josh, el de nosotros estaba ocupado y no podía esperar-dijo Aarón 

-vaya, eso es apoyar a la familia ,espero que tenga whiskey-dijo Dave y vieron que el piloto se acercó a ellos. 

-agente Hotchner, el señor Stabler dejó instrucciones para ustedes,hay café y whiskey en el minibar-dijo el piloto, mientras estrechaba la mano de Aaron. . 

-Gracias- Luke empezaba a sentirse mal por tratar así al omega,quizá debería disculparse con el, era de noche ya cuando despegaron para ir a Boston

Spencer acostaba a los niños, Will pasaría mañana por Henry, les leyó un cuento y fue a acostarse con su alfa. 

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Josh

-estoy preocupado, apenas llegaron, no tuvieron tiempo para descansar -comentó el omega y Josh lo ayudaba a recostarse 

-estarán bien, el piloto me avisara - dijo el alfa y el menor paso una noche intranquila, los gemelos se estaban moviendo mucho y a Josh le gustaba sentirlos moverse .-intenta dormir- Josh sonrío con suavidad

Mientras tanto

Todos trabajaban y bebían café, Emily seguía sin contestar y al investigar a los occisos se enteraron trabajaron con Emily en la Interpol. 

-yo la vi rara, creí que era normal, pude leer sus labios, dijo algo sobre Lauren Reynolds- dijo Luke

-¿y porque no dijiste nada?-pregunto Morgan

-no pensaba que era importante,iba a investigar por cuenta propia-dijo Luke y Aaron espero a que amaneciera para hablar con Josh y decirle que tuvieran cuidado, no sabía a donde iba a parar esto pero no quería sorpresas. Cuando amanecio , Will llegó a la mansión por Henry ,le pasaron el recado de tener cuidado y se quedaron solos con Jack. 

—¿vamos al parque?-pregunto Jack, ambos adultos se miraron . 

-¿no te gustaría mejor quedarte en la alberca? tu tío no se siente bien-dijo Josh esperando que lo convencieran y al menos en esa parte no tenían problemas

Steve se encontraba con Remy ese día, después del juzgado comieron juntos y se estaban conociendo más pero claro, todo era una mentira. 

Garcia seguía intentando buscar a Emily pero sin resultado le había dejado mensajes en los 3 teléfonos que tenía pero nada y, cuando Aarón se entrevistó con Clyde pudo darle tiempo a Emily. 

mientras tanto Remy llevo a Steve a su casa.

-¿quieres pasar? Prometo mantener mis manos para mi-comentó el omega y Steve acepto, se sentó mientras el chico, servía las copas y disolvió un sobre en la copa de Steve, se la dio 

-Gracias- y espero a que empezara a beber el líquido y que la droga hiciera , Steve quedó inconsciente sobre el sillón mientras Remy marcaba un número, finalmente Doyle tenía a Lauren en sus manos

-espero que cumplas la parte de tu trato, querido, quiero estar lejos cuando sepan que el está desaparecido, al parecer su mejor amigo es famoso en esta ciudad- Remy le dio l revista a Doyle donde salían Spencer y Josh. El sonrió y sus hombres se encargaron de Steve, el le dio a Remy identificaciones falsas y dinero. 

-es bueno saber que no fallaste no quería desasearme de ti- comentó Doyle y vio a Remy irse, si Lauren no se veía con el tenía más armas para persuadirla,guardó la revista y salió del departamento.

Emily seguía con una pista, que la llevo en el mismo DC, Doyle creía que su hijo estaba muerto pero no era verdad,ella suspiro, al menos con la muerte de sus compañeros llevo al equipo a Boston y ella se podría mover libremente,pero sus planes cambiaron cuando recibió una llamada de un número que no conocía, decidió contestar, seguramente era el. 

-¿que quieres? Voy a volver a capturarte-dijo Emily

-yo no estaría seguro, tengo algo que es valioso para ti-dijo Doyle y Emily inmediatamente pensó en Reid pero Josh nunca lo dejaba solo, únicamente había otra opción, Steve. 

-¿dónde está?-pregunto Emily 

-él está un poco indispuesto, te daré instrucciones, ven sola sin tus amigos o el se muere-comentó Doyle y le mando una foto de Steve inconsciente en el suelo, ella iba a ir a rescatarlo. 

Josh intentaba comunicarse con Steve, para invitarlo a cenar pero no le contestaba y estaba un poco preocupado y quizá su esposo tenía razón y estaba preocupándose de más, cenaron y Jack se durmió para ir a la escuela. 

Emily uso un teléfono desechable para hablar con Aarón. 

-se que no debo pedirte nada, pero cuida de Spencer, gracias- Emily colgó sin darle tiempo de decir nada, Aarón vio su reloj, esperaba que aún no se durmieran y hablo con Anderson y Garcia para que fueran por ellos. 

-debemos regresar, Emily está en peligro-comentó Aarón y observó el lenguaje corporal de Clyde, no tenía tiempo para discutir, tenían que regresar. 

Anderson se encargaba de los Stabler, ninguno entendía que pasaba,ni la misma Penelope, se subieron a la patrulla mientras el equipo volaba de regreso a Quantico. 

Continuará...


	37. capitulo 37: Convénceme que nuestra historia aun puede ser

Convénceme que nuestra historia aun puede ser 

Se subieron a la patrulla mientras el equipo volaba de regreso a Quantico. 

Mientras tanto Steve empezaba a despertar,nunca se había quedado dormido mientras bebía, intento levantarse, pero sus manos y pies estaban amarrados. 

-Remy-murmuró Steve y vio a otro hombre que no era Remy acercarse a él. 

-bienvenido abogado, se todo sobre ti y se que Emily vendrá -comentó el beta, vio que el alfa intentaba liberarse de las ataduras, la navaja rasgó la tela del traje costoso de Armani lastimándolo en el proceso, Steve gritó y vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Doyle. 

El equipo volaba de regreso, Anderson le avisó que su hijo y Reid estaban ya a salvo mientras Josh le pedía a García que localizara a Steve, estaba algo preocupado, su gps del teléfono no daba señal y García le avisó a Aarón que Steve estaba desaparecido. 

-seguramente Doyle tiene a Steve y Emily ira por el- dijo Morgan mientras encajaba las piezas del rompecabezas, Doyle queria información sobre su hijo. 

-y Ella aprovecho esto para irse y resolver su caso sin nosotros,Steve solamente es una garantía para que Emily vaya -comentó Aarón,Will se había apresurado en llegar, su hijo y Jack estaban en el sillón de la oficina de Aarón, Reid los estaba cuidando. 

\--¿ sabes que está pasando? JJ me pidió venir- comentó Will

-es Emily, algo sobre su pasado,Steve no está y prefieren que estemos todos juntos-comentó el castaño mientras embarraba unas galletas con nutela, Will busco a Josh. 

-ya avise a mis compañeros, lo encontraremos- Will vio al alfa preocupado, García trataba de buscar algo sobre Remy. 

-¿ hay algo? Si está con Doyle el nombre debe ser falso-comentó Josh

-vayan con Spence, te avisó si encuentro algo- dijo García y ambos alfas salieron de su cueva,Josh estaba preocupado, Steve y Spence eran su familia, no podía perder a ninguno de los dos solo tenía que confiar en sus amigos y fue a hacerle compañía a Spencer quien cuidaba de los niños. 

-¿sabes algo?-pregunto el omega

-García está investigando, Remy no es un verdadero nombre-dijo el millonario mientras acariciaba la espalda de su esposo

-quisiera hacer algo más, me siento muy mal por no poder ayudarlos- comentó el omega y Josh sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo y en 2 meses tendrían a sus bebés en sus brazos y todo habría valido la pena. 

Doyle torturaba a Steve, el gritaba de dolor y pedía que Emily fuera a rescatarlo,se sentía indefenso y quería volver a ver a Josh, no sentía una de sus piernas,Doyle se fue y Steve se quedó solo, intento mover su rodilla pero no lo pudo hacer,sintió mucho dolor, solo tenía que esperar a Emily o a los chicos y esperar a que nada más pasara. 

-Josh-murmuró Steve y los recuerdos de su infancia juntos llegaron a su mente. 

El equipo seguía volando, Aarón estaba más tranquilo al saber que tanto su hijo como Spencer estaban ya en la UAC, Morgan había hablado con Savanah pero ella tenía turno en urgencias y no iba a dejar su puesto,pero estarían en contacto, tardaron unas horas en llegar a Quantico, García busco algo de información sobre Remy pero no había nada y Josh no lo había conocido todavía, el equipo llegó, armaron un perfil con la información que tenían sobre Doyle y aprovecharon que Reid estaba ahí para el perfil geográfico, Luke no se acerco. 

-¿tienes algo?-pregunto Aarón 

-si, según la información que tenemos y el último registro de su gps, puede estar ahí, pero son muchas las bodegas- comentó el omega circulando unos puntos en el mapa. 

-bien,gracias, ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Aarón. 

-estare bien cuando estemos todos juntos otra vez -comentó el omega y sentía la mirada de Luke, pero la ignoro y fue a ver a Josh que estaba con los niños.

-hey, Reid, ¿podemos hablar ?-pregunto Luke 

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo- y el menor rápidamente busco a su alfa, Morgan se hizo el recordatorio de hablar con Spencer cuando todo se termine. 

El equipo se divido con SWATT Morgan lideraría un equipo y Aarón otro, Spencer y García los veían marchar, para traer a sus amigos de vuelta. 

-quiero enseñarte algo, ven, así estaremos más tranquilos- Reid siguió a García a su oficina y vio que la chica habia actualizado su sistema y que podían ver la ubicación del equipo en tiempo real. 

-eso es increíble, eres buena en lo qué haces-dijo Reid, sintió que los bebés se movían y agarró la mano de la rubia y lo colocó sobre su redondo vientre, ella los sintió y sonrió

-estoy feliz por ti- comentó García y continuaron monitoreando a sus amigos. 

Mientras tanto 

Emily había llegado a la bodega, dejar a Steve fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer porque realmente sentía algo por el y quería evitar que saliera más herido, uno de los hombres de Doyle le abrió y la registró, llegó a donde estaba Steve. 

-Emily-gimio Steve cuando la vio llegar ella se acercaba al alfa cuando Doyle la alejo.

-cuantos tiempo sin verte- dijo Doyle 

-lo mismo digo Doyle , ¿porque el? ¿Porque ahora?-pregunto Emily 

-el era una buena garantía, había pensado en el omega embarazado pero te habías enamorado de él-dijo Doyle dandole un golpe a Emily en el estómago y ella calló. Steve quería protegerla, ¿que clase de alfa era si no lo podía hacer? 

El equipo llegaba a la dirección que García les había dado, se dividieron y empezaron a buscar en las bodegas, Doyle había vuelto a golpear a Emily mientras Steve intentaba ponerse de pie su rodilla estaba rota y veía cómo torturaban a la mujer que quería. 

-no sé dónde está- dijo Emily

-sé que no está muerto, dime- Doyle la volvió a patear dejándola en el suelo sin oportunidad de defenderse. 

-ultima oportunidad- Doyle le apuntó con su arma al abogado 

-está vivo, solo se eso- comentó la agente, y era verdad el niño había entrado a protección de testigos, tenía métodos para encontrarlo, el beta no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho, dejando a Emily con un cuchillo en el pecho y se retiró con sus hombres.

-Emily-gimió Steve 

-Steve, te quiero- comento Emily, SWATT tiró la puerta de la bodega y Morgan entró con JJ, la rubia fue por Steve y Morgan se acercó a Emily. 

-estarás bien quédate conmigo-dijo Morgan, los paramédicos se llevaron primero a Emily y después a Steve, Will llevo a Spencer, Grecia y Josh al hospital , el Alfa estaba aliviado de ver a su amigo a salvo pero ¿con que consecuencias. 

Will llevo a Spencer,Garcia y Josh al hospital , el Alfa estaba aliviado de ver a su amigo a salvo, los habían llevado a quirófano.

-¿donde está Doyle?-pregunto Aarón 

-no lo sabemos, estaban solos-comentó JJ y Reid se acerco a Morgan

-¿cómo te sientes?-?-pregunto Spencer

-estoy preocupado chico, espero que hayamos llegado a tiempo- comentó Morgan, después todos vieron cómo Rossi se fue con uno de los directores. 

-eso nunca es bueno- murmuró JJ y Savanah se acerco para abrazar a Morgan mientras Josh peleaba con los doctores y Spencer suspiro y se acercó para calmarlo. 

-el ortopedista aquí es muy bueno, me hizo la cirugía de mi rodilla- comentó Spencer y Josh se volteo para abrazarlo

-lo se bebe, solo estoy preocupado- y tuvieron que sentarse, para esperar informes, después de unas horas salió el médico que atendió a Steve, buscando a sus familiares. 

-el Sr Cooper estará bien, reparamos su rodilla, usara férula y rehabilitación quiere verlo?-pregunto el médico, Josh quería esperar informes sobre Emily pero también quería saber sobre su hermano. 

-debo ir bebé, regreso para llevarte a casa-comentó Josh, beso sus labios y se fue con el Dr mientras el equipo seguía esperando sobre Emily, después salió el otro el cirujano y se acercaron todos.

Continuara…


End file.
